O cadete turco
by Alma Frenz
Summary: Um inusitado ocorrido numa aula de anatomia leva Sherlock e John a investigar misteriosas conexões entre mortes provocadas por um assassino mercenário experiente e perspicaz. Enquanto o mistério da aula de anatomia consome a atenção de Sherlock, uma conhecida voz do passado vem perturbar a paz e a felicidade do casal.
1. Chapter 1

**Apresentação:**

Atendendo aos numerosos e simpáticos pedidos para que eu desenvolvesse uma nova aventura para o nosso casal amado, apresento-lhes "O cadete turco" como o meu presente de natal! Espero que gostem e comentem suas impressões.

Certo, agora vamos para os avisos:

1 – Fanfic publicada nas plataformas dos sites Social Spirit, Nyah Fanfiction, Fanfiction net e AO3.

2 – Fic sem Beta. Isso quer dizer que há possibilidade de você encontrar algum deslize meu ao longo da leitura. Se isso acontecer, mantenha a calma, seja um ninja paciente e bondoso, perdoe a autora, dê um duplo salto mortal caprichado por cima e siga adiante, afinal, o importante é se divertir.

3 – Enredo com teor homossexual. Se você caiu aqui acidentalmente passando por todos os avisos sem perceber, aproveite e saia de fininhinho, como dizia a grande pensadora Sra. Hudoson: "viva e deixe viver".

4 – As atualizações desta fanfic podem ser esperadas todos os sábados, como de costume.

5 - Capa elaborada por mim!

6- Autora aprecia muito receber comentários dos leitores, isso a deixa estimulada, então faça-a feliz, comente! Permita que ela saiba se você apreciou.

7 – Fanfic com trailer no meu canal (Alma Frenz) no YouTube.

* * *

 **1 Capítulo – sob o lençol**

A Londres de manhãs mornas e douradas com parques coloridos por álamos frondosos havia cedido espaço para os primeiros sinais de um inverno que prometia ser rigoroso. A estação fria enviava nas primeiras semanas de outubro, uma grossa névoa cinzenta e gélida como aviso de sua chegada, deixando os transeuntes arrepiados e pegajosos com a sensação de ter braços úmidos e fantasmagóricos percorrendo suas epidermes em busca de suas vidas quentes e vibrantes. Um e outro morador sincero diria que a capa extra de roupa era para a proteção contra essa sensação estranha vinda de além mundo e não necessariamente por conta do frio.

John tinha essa mesma sensação quando o inverno começada a se instalar em Londres, as manhãs pareciam nunca chegar de verdade em razão das nuvens que frequentemente embaçavam maciçamente o sol, permitindo uma vez ou outra que tímidos raios meio mortos de claridade, dessem conta de que acima do grosso manto de nuvens cinza chumbo havia um astro ardente e dourado indicando o raiar de um novo dia.

Naquela manhã estava chovendo pesadamente e o impacto das milhares de gotas d'água sobre as mais diversas superfícies circundantes, lotavam o ambiente com um murmúrio aquoso formando um coro relaxante que poderia facilmente arrastá-lo novamente para o sono profundo.

O médico olhou para o mostrador do relógio constatando tratar-se de 5:28 da manhã, ele poderia ter dormido mais 32 minutos antes do alarme tocar para removê-lo da cama quente e macia para suas tarefas matinais antes de ir ao Barts para cumprir com o seu turno profissional médico.

Às vezes isso acontecia, ele acordava muito cedo e rolava para o lado na intenção de observar o outro homem que dividia a cama com ele. John não compreendia e nem queria compreender, mas ele sempre se sentia preenchido de grande satisfação quando podia olhar para o lado e ver Sherlock compartilhando os mesmos lençóis que ele. Sentia-se feliz com o calor e o cheiro do detetive e às vezes se indagava como eles haviam chegado até aquele ponto de intimidade.

O tempo em que eram apenas amigos lhe parece haver ocorrido em outra vida com séculos de distância. Um dia ele emprestou seu celular a um estranho no laboratório do São Bartolomeu, noutro partilhavam um apartamento e um bocado de tempo depois, deixaram de compartilhar apenas o mesmo apartamento para partilhar a mesma cama, sentindo prazer e usufruindo um o toque do outro como homens casados, numa relação exposta para quem quisesse saber, livres para manifestar o sentimento sincero que os mantinha juntos.

Sherlock estava quieto no lado dele da cama, corpo parcialmente coberto pelo lençol dando a John a visão da camisa de algodão cinza vestida pelo avesso. O médico sorriu com a constatação, não raro o marido se metia de qualquer jeito em sua roupa de dormir. O moreno era um tanto contraditório, pensou. Em um momento ele é o mais elegante homem numa sala e noutro, na privacidade quieta de seu lar, ele era a criatura mais desleixada que ele havia conhecido e John amava Sherlock por suas contradições e excentricidades.

O médico foi sacudido de suas reflexões matinais pelo alarme do despertador. Ele havia caído tão profundamente em seus pensamentos que os 32 minutos antecipados ao alarme, haviam corrido e o alcançado ainda deitado. Sherlock grunhiu rolando de lado, um claro sinal de que estava incomodado com o alarme e John foi rápido em silenciá-lo antes de levantar.

O médico afastou os lençóis de si e esticou-se antes de erguer-se, catou sua toalha e roupa limpa, tomou banho, escovou os dentes, vestiu-se para o trabalho e foi para a cozinha colocar a chaleira no fogo para fazer chá. Enquanto a água chegava ao ponto ideal, ele abriu a geladeira e quase teve um nó nas tripas.

Na segunda prateleira, entre uma abobrinha e um pote de figos em conserva, estava uma bolsa de solução líquida dentro da qual havia um par de olhos humanos. Aquilo não era coisa para se ver perto dos alimentos logo pela manhã. Oh, ele era um médico acostumando com muita coisa, mas sua larga experiência com as mazelas do corpo humano ainda não o havia imunizado contra o péssimo hábito do marido de colocar partes de cadáveres dentro da geladeira, justo ao lado da comida. Isso não era saudável. Mas algo lhe dizia que, convivendo com Sherlock, ter partes de defuntos na geladeira um dia lhe será tão comum quanto o pote de figos ao lado dos olhos que o encaravam de forma esquisita.

John voltou a abrir a geladeira e pegou os figos em conserva para compor o café da manhã, abriu o pote redondo, tirou os frutos esmeralda colocando-os em prato turquesa sobre a mesa e depois foi pegar o jornal. A manchete da manhã dava conta de que a precipitação de chuvas na capital estava acima da média e se os leões bebessem água, a cidade iria naufragar. O loiro achava aquilo um exagero, há 25 anos os leões de ferro às margens do rio Tâmisa não eram encobertos pelo nível da água, aqueles leões, mais do que meros enfeites, eram como verdadeiros guardiões da cidade, eles marcavam o nível até o limite seguro das águas antes de um alerta de inundação. Mas, não estava chovendo este ano mais do que já havia chovido no ano anterior, então, John não estava preocupado com isso, pelo contrário, sentia-se satisfeito por ele e Sherlock haver deixado de ser o interesse das fofocas e sensacionalismo da impressa britânica.

Contente com a ausência de notícias trágicas ou sensacionalismo sobre ele e o marido no jornal, John arrastou sua cadeira favorita à mesa perto dos janelões na sala, mas antes de poder puxar totalmente a cadeira para dar início ao se desjejum, viu Sherlock aparecer no corredor bocejando e isso o encheu de satisfação.

– Bom dia. – John cumprimentou indo até ele.

Sherlock responde puxando-o pela gola da camisa e depositando um beijo morno e ainda sonolento em seus lábios fazendo o médico sorrir. O detetive havia desenvolvido o hábito de levantar-se antes que o marido saísse para o Hospital Barts, antes que o chá esfriasse e ele perdesse a doce oportunidade de compartilhar o café da manhã com seu companheiro. Essa era a rotina do casamento.

Uma hora depois de o médico haver saído do apartamento deixando Sherlock sentado em sua poltrona escura perto da lareira, o detetive recebeu a visita do irmão mais velho que entrou na sala sacudindo o guarda-chuva antes de pendurá-lo no cabide.

– Olá, irmão. – Mycroft saldou se aproximando do moreno.

– O que quer que tenha vindo me propor, eu não estou afim. – Sherlock respondeu sem olhar para a entrada da sala.

– É mesmo? – Mycroft perguntou caminhando para a janela logo atrás da poltrona do irmão para olhar algo parado na calçada logo abaixo, mas se afastou do lugar antes de encostar, como se surpreendido por algo indecoroso.

– Por que se afastou da janela desse jeito? – Sherlock perguntou desconfiado observando o irmão sentar-se na poltrona diante dele.

– Notei a tempo que você transou recentemente com o seu marido de frente a ela. – Mycroft respondeu encarando o irmão.

– Não transei.

–Transou, sim.

– Não, você está enganado.

–Transou e as marcas na janela não mentem, Sherlock. Há claramente traços de duas mãos espalmadas no vidro, elas são grandes e altas demais para pertencer ao John ou a Sra. Hudson, mais abaixo das grandes mãos está um borrão tênue, compatível com a cabeça de alguém de 1,70m que apoiou-se eventualmente ali, uma ou duas vezes buscando um ângulo atrás do dono das marcas das grandes mãos, e a forma indefinida como apoiou a testa indica que sua postura era instável e levemente curva, eu digo seguramente que estava pressionando alguém repetidamente contra ela... Agora, caro irmão, me diga quem é alto o suficiente neste apartamento para ter deixado aquelas marcas de mãos e quem tem aproximados 1,70m para se encaixar no borrão logo abaixo?

– Droga. – Sherlock resmungou olhando para a lareira de chamas sonolentas.

Ele e John de fato haviam feito sexo na janela do 221B e tinham realizado a devida limpeza do local, no entanto, a domesticidade do ato o fez descuidar-se das digitais na janela, era óbvio que a densa neblina do dia iria destacar as marcas de suor humano deixando-as evidentes para um olhar treinado e curioso, sendo uma verdadeira manchete de suas atividades conjugais para um exímio leitor de sinais ambientes como o seu irmão mais velho.

– Você anda descuidado, Sherlock. Não é decente ficar se exibindo para a vizinhança desse jeito, pega mal. – Mycroft disse exibindo a sua melhor expressão de censura debochada.

– Não ando me exibindo, era madrugada e não havia ninguém na rua ou acordado no prédio vizinho. Eu me certifiquei.

– Madrugada, é?

– Sim.

– Anda com insônia, irmão?

– Um pouco. O tédio anda me matando. Nada acontece nessa cidade! – Sherlock resmungou tamborilando os dedos nos braços da poltrona.

– Pobre Dr. Watson. – Mycroft comentou torcendo um risinho enquanto olhava para a as marcas na grande janela atrás de Sherlock.

– O que está insinuando? – Sherlock indagou franzindo o cenho.

– Nada.

– Sim, você está. Eu definitivamente não uso cada minuto de vigília para transar, fique sabendo disso.

– Se você diz. – Mycroft respondeu com uma mal fingida descrença.

– Afinal, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui mesmo com um dilúvio escorrendo lá fora?

– Vou dar um pequeno jantar em minha casa no próximo sábado para um seleto grupo de personalidades com a finalidade de receber um príncipe árabe proprietário de prósperos oleodutos na Turquia e Paquistão, ele é financeiramente muito influente e propiciar uma lúdica e eficiente interação dele com nosso ministro da economia ajudará muito na obtenção de um ótimo acordo sobre o valor dos barris de petróleo para a Inglaterra.

– E o que eu tenho com isso? – Sherlock perguntou de forma azeda.

– O príncipe é um grande fã seu. Manifestou o desejo de conhecê-lo pessoalmente, seria pedir demais que você fosse até lá para dizer "olá" e ficar pelo menos 15 minutos? – Mycroft perguntou tentando e falhando miseravelmente adular o irmão mais novo a atender seu pedido.

– Algo me diz que você usou o seu parentesco comigo para fazer esse príncipe árabe vir para o seu chato jantar político, só para começar. Estou certo?

– Digamos que foi uma das ferramentas para estimulá-lo a vir. – o Holmes mais velho admitiu meio a contra gosto.

– Contrate um ilusionista para animar a sua festa, irmão. Não irei ser a atração do evento. – Sherlock disse retorcendo-se levemente na sua poltrona.

– Você não perguntou ao John se ele não quer ir. – Mycroft insistiu.

– A resposta dele é deduzível e é não.

– Bem, o convite está de pé, se mudar de ideia...

– Não vou mudar de ideia.

– Veremos. – disse Mycroft rindo e saindo do apartamento.

Assim que o Holmes mais velho saiu da sala, Sherlock levantou-se e observou a janela onde seu olhar podia ver claramente os sinais do ocorrido na madrugada.

Era 03:00 da madrugada e ele estava insone. Temendo acordar seu parceiro com sua agitação, Sherlock levantou-se com cuidado e foi para a sala fria do apartamento. A lareira estava apagada o que fazia o cômodo ficar bem menos convidativo, mas Sherlock insistiu em ficar ali ao perceber uma pálida claridade filtrada pelas cortinas dos janelões. Ele caminhou até a janela atrás da sua poltrona e afastou a cortina ficando imediatamente fascinado com a visão do céu noturno. Havia ma redonda e brilhante lua cheia desvelada pelas nuvens compactas, destacando-se maravilhosa no céu como uma pérola perfeita e iridescente fluindo da membrana cinza rugosa da ostra grotesca pescada do fundo do mar abissal.

Sua admiração o distraiu da aproximação de um corpo quente que se colou atrás do seu, afundando um par de mãos musculosas em seu quadril, massageando preguiçosamente a região, estimulando-o enquanto lábios quentes passeavam por seu ombro e lateral do pescoço em movimentos lentos como o espreguiçar de um recém nascido, arrancando-lhe um profundo suspiro de satisfação.

– John.

– O que está fazendo fora da cama, Sherlock?

– Sem sono.

– Vou cortar cafeína da sua dieta. – o médico disse plantando pequenos beijos no ombro do detetive.

– Meu consumo de cafeína é mínimo.

– Ótimo, mais fácil para cortar.

– E por que você não está na cama?

– Porque você não está lá, Sherlock. – o homem respondeu deslizando a mão direita para a virilha do detetive.

Sherlock não protestou quando sentiu a mão do marido deslizar para dentro da calça do seu pijama para iniciar uma lenta massagem masturbatória enquanto distribuía beijos cada vez mais necessitados na região dos seus ombros e nuca.

O moreno fechou brevemente os olhos, perdido no calor do corpo e carícias oferecidas por John, mas voltou a abri-los ao sentir o grande e duro volume do pênis do parceiro sendo esfregado contra sua bunda por cima do tecido da calça de dormir.

A fricção era agradável e os dois poderiam encontrar satisfação apenas com esses toques, mas Sherlock decidiu que aquilo poderia ficar melhor. Ele olhou para a rua deserta analisando cada canto que a luz da lua podia iluminar, então, constatando a ausência de testemunhas, moveu-se baixando a calça junto com sua roupa íntima, não deixando dúvidas para John qual era a proposta feita naquele momento. Sherlock havia feito isso com John na sua lua de mel, agora ele queria experimentar estar no lado passivo do ato.

O médico não fez pergunta ou comentário. Ambos haviam passado da fase das dúvidas e inibições na relação, o homem simplesmente apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sherlock e aceitou de bom grado a ideia, respirando profundamente o seu cheiro antes de se afastar por alguns segundos em busca de algo para lubrificação para depois voltar pressionando seu membro escorregadio no espaço entre as nádegas do parceiro.

O primeiro e vigoroso impulso que John efetuou dentro do marido, fez o moreno buscar apoio espalmando suas mãos na vidraça da janela à sua frente. John segurou seu quadril com firmeza buscando um ângulo. Ele empurrou mais para frente para poder atingir a próstata do moreno e bateu levemente a testa no vidro enquanto imprimia um ritmo crescente de penetrações, espremendo Sherlock contra a janela do 221B com seu pênis excitado e prensado na vidraça.

Atrás dele, John era quente, invadindo seu reto com vigor, deixando- o quase em brasa, na frente, ele recebia o toque incisivo do vidro gélido. Ele estava preso em estimulação de fogo e gelo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava ficando zonzo com o prazer que crescia em seu corpo, deslizando pela coluna vertebral feito azeite em fervura indo para suas pernas, rasgando suas panturrilhas, batendo na ponta dos dedos dos pés que se dobravam com o fulgor do orgasmo se aproximando e subia com a força vingativa de um tsunami para seus testículos, inflamando sua carga ao ponto intolerável, fazendo uma torrente de esperma eclodir pelo canal tenso do seu pênis túrgido, jateando vigorosamente o vidro frio, fazendo o membro flácido e saciado do detetive deslizar pegajoso pela superfície um bom par de vezes enquanto John estremecia penetrando-o erraticamente e com mais força até finalmente esvaziar-se dentro dele com um grunhido de abandono.

Os dois permaneceram parados diante da janela por alguns segundos enquanto restabeleciam a normalidade do ritmo respiratório e o comando do corpo repentinamente exausto. Sherlock olhou novamente para o céu, mas a lua não estava mais lá, em seu lugar havia grossas nuvens tempestuosas que tinham dado início a uma chuva moderada que iniciava uma renovada lavagem das calçadas.

– Que tal irmos para a cama agora? – perguntou John baixinho no pé do seu ouvido, abraçando-o.

– É uma boa ideia, penso que serei capaz de dormir agora. – Sherlock respondeu fazendo um movimento para desgrudar-se da janela. – Mas terei que limpar isso antes. – disse apontando a mancha de sêmen escorrendo no vidro.

– Venha. – John convidou puxando-o. – Está tarde, eu limparei isso enquanto você se limpa no banheiro, nos encontramos na cama em alguns minutos.

– Combinado. – o moreno disse beijando o companheiro antes de se retirar da sala.

Como combinado, em pouco menos de quinze minutos ambos estavam na cama que partilhavam. John puxou Sherlock para seus braços e iniciou um lento e insistente afago nos cabelos negros do homem, em poucos instantes o ritmo profundo e compassado da respiração do detetive demonstrou a John que o marido havia adormecido. O médico sorriu, cafuné depois do sexo era infalível.

O tédio que se instalava ao longo da manhã estava cobrando um pouco da sanidade de Sherlock, ele não queria descontar nos cigarros, John ficaria chateado e ele não gostava de chatear o marido. Então, testar efeitos de produtos químicos em cadáveres lhe pareceu uma boa opção para empregar o tempo.

– Olá, Sherlock! A que devo a visita? – Molly perguntou ao avistar o detetive se aproximando do balcão onde ela acomodava um cérebro dentro de uma solução conservante.

– Preciso de alguns dedões.

– É para algum caso?

– Não, um experimento. Londres anda muito calma nos últimos meses. – Sherlock respondeu.

– E você também. Está diferente. – Molly respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

– Diferente como?

– Você está há meses sem um bom caso e não está chicoteando cadáveres e nem atirando na parede por isso. Você parece bem.

– Eu estou bem. – Sherlock afirmou convicto, mas desconfiado do comentário da amiga.

– Está transando muito?

– O quê? Oh, não, não... – Sherlock respondeu de forma meio atrapalhada.

Molly ficou encarando-o esperando que a qualquer momento ele fosse admitir o óbvio, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer, não totalmente, então ele disse:

– Ocasionalmente.

– Que legal! Ter sexo regularmente é ótimo para o humor.

– Está dizendo que antes eu era um chato mal humorado porque não fazia sexo regularmente?

– Vai querer que tipo de dedões? – Molly desconversou tomando o rumo do frízer no final da sala deixando um Sherlock pestanejando enquanto processava o comentário da patologista sobre os benefícios do sexo.

Na tarde daquele dia meio chuvosa, Mike Stamford caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores da Faculdade Imperial de Londres onde era professor de anatomia. Ele gostava de seu turno como professor no curso de Medicina, olhar para aqueles jovens rapazes e moças estudando os mistérios e maravilhas do corpo humano, o fazia lembrar-se do seu próprio tempo como estudante, era como voltar a ser jovem através deles. Aquele era dia de exame na sala de anatomia e ao dobrar a esquina do corredor para a sala onde um cadáver fresco estaria esperando por vários pares de olhos curiosos, ele foi saldado por um elétrico grupo doze estudantes de medicina.

– Pessoal, hoje é o grande dia! – Mike afirmou sorrindo enquanto abria a sala.

– Não seja cruel conosco, professor. – pediu uma moça loira baixinha que segurava sua prancheta de anotações contra o peito como se ele fosse um escudo.

– Vai ser uma prova fácil, garanto. É só observar com cuidado cada área anatômica e oferecer a resposta adequada. Não há mistério. – ele tentou tranquilizar a aluna, mas a moça loira pareceu mais tensa ainda e ele riu desse nervosismo bobo que ele também sentiu no seu tempo de universitário.

Ao centro da sala ampla e bem iluminada, havia uma mesa para dissecação com um corpo coberto por um grosso lençol branco e esse ponto foi rapidamente rodeado pelos alunos que deixaram um espaço especial para o professor se aproximar e apresentar o material de análise para aquele dia.

– Senhoras e senhores, nos foi fornecido hoje o corpo de uma mulher de 42 anos, vítima de infarto. Constava no testamento dela o desejo de permitir que seu cadáver fosse doado a uma faculdade de medicina, que Deus a abençoe por se importar com a formação de vocês, pessoal. – Mike comentou pegando a ponta do lençol enquanto os alunos riam do comentário, mas petrificaram de susto e confusão tão logo Stamford puxou o lençol para revelar o que havia por baixo.

– Chamem a polícia. – Stamford balbuciou estupefato encarando o que fora revelado sobre a mesa de dissecação.

Decididamente não era o material para o exame prático de anatomia daquele dia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Agora vou ser previsível e fazer aquelas perguntas clássicas e impossíveis de não se fazer nesse momento: vocês gostaram? Devo ser despachada para bem longe? Irão contratar os ninjas do Alasca para sumir com a minha pessoa? Posso continuar? Alguém aí quer acompanhar e compartilhar suas impressões de leitura comigo? Beijos, tenham um ótimo Natal e até sábado que vem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Inicial:**

Olá! Hoje iremos descobrir o que houve na aula de anatomia! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – A voz do passado**

O restaurante do Angelo era um lugar agradável, pequeno, mas aconchegante, trazia no cheiro de especiarias italianas um quê de familiaridade que atraía muito John, e isso fazia com que não raro ele estivesse por lá, ora para solicitar jantar ou almoço para viagem, ora para fazer as refeições ali mesmo, de preferência com Sherlock ao seu lado.

Passava do meio dia e ele havia combinado de encontrar Sherlock no restaurante do Angelo, há meses não jantavam fora e ele queria quebrar essa rotina hoje. Foi com grande animação que Angelo, dono do restaurante, o recebeu quando ele varou pela porta sacudindo a umidade da jaqueta grossa que pusera naquele dia antes de ir para o Barts.

– Oh, a mesa de vocês está pronta. Onde esta o Sherlock? – Angelo indagou saudando-o.

– Aqui. – o moreno respondeu da porta sacudindo e tirando o casaco para pendurá-lo em um dos ganchos da parede próximos à entrada. – avistei você entrando e apressei os passos, John. – ele completou aproximando-se do médico.

– Fiquem à vontade. Vou buscar o melhor vinho da casa, é um presente meu, afinal, esse momento deve ser comemorado com um bom vinho! – Angelo disse animado tomando o rumo da sua adega.

– Momento? Comemorar? O que estamos comemorando, John? – Sherlock perguntou com o seu melhor ar inocente puxando seu cachecol azul enquanto sentava-se na mesa em frente à grande janela que dava uma ampla visão para o movimento na rua.

– Não banque o engraçado, Sherlock, você sabe muito bem o que estamos comemorando hoje, você sempre sabe de tudo. – o médico disse sentando-se também.

– Ok, eu sei. – o moreno admitiu tamborilando os longos dedos sobre a mesa.

– Bom, então diga. – John incentivou.

– Por que eu tenho que dizer se você já sabe?

– Porque vai ser divertido ouvir você dizer. – o loiro respondeu rindo em antecipação.

– Ok. – concordou o moreno comprimindo levemente os lábios. – Estamos comemorando um ano de relacionamento, um ano desde que assumimos o que sentimos um pelo outro com honestidade.

– Fico muito feliz por você não ter deletado do seu cérebro a data desse momento. – disse o loiro muito risonho.

– Por que eu deletaria? É importante. – Sherlock respondeu franzindo o cenho como se o outro homem houvesse suposto um absurdo.

– Eu também te amo. – O sorriso que John havia aberto ia de orelha a orelha agora e ameaçava partir seu rosto ao meio de tão grande e radiante.

– Eu pensei que você iria querer comemorar no nosso apartamento, mais à vontade. Só nós dois. – Sherlock comentou sussurrando as últimas três palavras.

– Hoje é um dia especial, Sherlock, achei que seria legal a gente vir celebrar isso comendo uma boa macarronada no Angelo, é um lugar com grande significado, pelo menos para mim. Foi aqui que jantamos fora juntos pela primeira vez e com direito a vela para tornar o clima mais romântico.

– Não estávamos juntos naquele tempo. E o Angelo exagerou pondo a vela.

– Mesmo assim ainda tem forte apelo romântico, não estrague o clima, é só o começo, eu troquei plantão com um amigo e terei hoje o resto da tarde e a noite toda para realizarmos a segunda parte da nossa comemoração. – John informou encarando-o enquanto lambia os lábios de forma muito sugestiva.

– E no que consiste a segunda parte da nossa comemoração? – Sherlock perguntou interessado.

John riu da pergunta, particularmente ele adorava esses momentos em que Sherlock fingia uma incapacidade dedutiva que estava longe da verdade. Era como uma preliminar, ouvir as coisas que pretendia fazer com ele era como acariciar antes de agarrar. Ele percebeu que Sherlock apreciava esses jogos.

– Bem, depois do almoço, iremos para casa, ficaremos bem à vontade, só nós dois...

– Você está tendo ideias, John?

– Oh, sim, estou.

– Que tipo?

– Do tipo que envolve eu vestindo meu antigo uniforme do exército, testando a flexibilidade do seu corpo em várias posições na nossa cama e talvez em outros lugares da casa. Prepare-se para uma maratona de sexo, Sr. Holmes, o Capitão Watson irá deixar você na lona. – John respondeu mordendo o canto direito do lábio inferior.

– Vai querer me levar a vários orgasmos seguidos?

– Não, dessa vez eu quero fazer você ficar no limite por horas. – respondeu John maravilhando-se com um leve rubor erótico que apareceu nas angulosas maçãs do rosto do seu marido.

– Estou ansioso para me submeter à sua técnica, Capitão Watson. – Sherlock respondeu soltando um botão do colarinho como se repentinamente o ambiente tivesse ficado muito quente.

– Oh, Deus... não sei se vou conseguir esperar o almoço. – John murmurou e Sherlock comprimiu um sorriso satisfeito.

Enquanto John se perdia no pensamento pervertido de esticar o pé por baixo da mesa para acariciar o espaço entre as pernas do detetive, o celular de Sherlock ganhou vida no bolso do blazer, mas ele não o atendeu, o homem estava decidido a ficar indiferente ao aparelho que indicava a insistente chamada de alguém.

– Vamos, atenda o celular. – John instigou sabendo que Sherlock estava louco para atender.

– Não. Por que eu deveria? – o detetive perguntou com indiferença mal fingida.

– Porque deve ser o Lestrade com algum caso que está quebrando a cabeça dele.

– É claro que é o Lestrade e qualquer caso quebra a cabeça dele.

– Vamos, atenda. Sei que está te devorando por dentro a curiosidade de saber por que ele está te ligando.

– Você não vai ficar chateado? É nosso almoço especial.

– Não vou ficar chateado, isso é parte de você, é parte do homem por quem me apaixonei e com quem decidi compartilhar minha vida. Não quero mudar você, Sherlock. Atenda o celular. – John insistiu.

– John, eu te amo! – disse o detetive atendendo rapidamente o celular como um gato ansioso pula sobre um grande novelo de lã felpuda.

– Eu também te amo. – John respondeu meio duvidoso se o marido havia ouvido enquanto mantinha atenção em quem estava do outro lado da linha.

– Oh, claro... Interessante. Ainda não moveram? Entendo. Deixe tudo como está. – Sherlock olhou para o marido comunicando gestualmente que Lestrade estava pedindo a presença do detetive naquele momento e John balançou a cabeça positivamente dando seu aval. – Ok, estou indo para o local. Me aguarde.

– Bem, vamos lá! – o médico disse erguendo-se.

– Desculpe, John. – Sherlock pediu dando uma elegante volta no cachecol azul em torno do seu pescoço enquanto ia catar seu casaco.

– Não se desculpe, vai ser legal comemorar nosso aniversário de relacionamento solucionando um crime. – John respondeu dando um tapinha reconfortante no ombro do detetive. – Angelo, embale a comida para viagem e envie para o 221B, estamos de saída.

Quando Sherlock e John chegaram à Faculdade Imperial de Londres, foram recebidos na portaria por Lestrade que imediatamente os conduziu para a sala de aula de anatomia onde o estranho achado naquela manhã, jazia na mesa de dissecação a espera de algumas deduções do detetive.

– Você gosta dos casos esquisitos, não é? Os estranhos. – Indagou Lestrade enquanto os conduzia para dentro da sala.

– É óbvio – respondeu Sherlock se aproximando da mesa de dissecação.

– Bem, então vai gostar desse aqui. – Lestrade afirmou puxando o grosso lençol que ocultava o que estava disposto sobre a mesa e continuou. – O professor de anatomia nos contou que hoje haveria o corpo de uma mulher de 42 anos para o estudo prático de anatomia humana, até aí, tudo bem, o problema começou quando ele levantou o lençol que ocultava o corpo e encontrou o cadáver de um homem de aproximados 27 anos com um tiro na testa.

– Interessante. – Sherlock murmurou observando o corpo de um homem nu com uma notória perfuração no centro da testa.

– Não pode ter sido apenas um equívoco de algum funcionário? Podem ter trocado os corpos sem querer. – John sugeriu.

– Nós pensamos isso no começo – Lestrade respondeu prontamente. – mas o pessoal do crematório foi taxativo ao informar que nenhum corpo deu entrada com essas características lá ontem e que o único na sala de cremação era o da mulher. Já interrogamos também o funcionário responsável pelo transporte do corpo, ele alega que recebeu ordens do diretor para ir até o crematório, pegar um corpo cujo familiar responsável havia desistido de cremar ao tomar conhecimento de que a pessoa falecida havia deixado documento testamental expressando seu desejo de doar o corpo para uma faculdade de medicina, isso ocorreu por volta das 17:00 horas de ontem. Ele simplesmente pegou o corpo que estava empacotado à sua espera, trouxe para a Imperial Collage e deixou na sala de anatomia como foi ordenado.

– E o corpo da mulher?

– Foi encontrado hoje no meio da manhã por um zelador do crematório dentro de um contêiner de lixo aos fundos do prédio.

– Muito esperto, alguém trocou os corpos para que o homem fosse cremado no lugar da mulher, se e quando o cadáver da mulher fosse encontrado, não haveria mais possibilidade de saber quem era o indivíduo que havia virado cinzas no lugar dela. – disse o médico.

– Exatamente, o que esse alguém não sabia era que a mulher morta havia doado o corpo e um familiar tomou ciência disso no último minuto, evitando a cremação. De modo que o assassinato desse homem não passou despercebido como o assassino quis, se bem que até agora não temos a menor ideia da identidade da vítima. – Lestrade afirmou lanceando os olhos para Sherlock que permanecia estranhamente quieto em torno do cadáver. – Mas ele não me parece inglês, talvez seja um turista por conta dessas marcas de queimadura de sol no rosto, estamos no começo do inverno, sem chances de conseguir essas marcas na pele do rosto, ele pode ser do sul da América, acho que vou colocar o pessoal fazendo busca em hotéis, quem sabe algum recepcionista lembra-se de ter visto alguém com os traços desse homem. – Lestrade completou um tanto orgulhoso da sua dedução.

– Não se dê ao trabalho, Lestrade. Este homem não é um turista. – Sherlock comentou terminando sua análise prévia do cadáver.

– Quer dizer que ele não é estrangeiro? – o inspetor parecia duvidoso.

– Eu não disse que ele não era estrangeiro, eu disse que não estamos diante de um turista. A estrutura do corpo é de um homem bem alimentado e preocupado com seu condicionamento físico, ele tem marcas calosas no espaço entre o dedo indicador e polegar de ambas as mãos, o que demonstra que era praticante regular de ciclismo, a ausência de flacidez nas panturrilhas confirmam isso, tem braços e pernas fortes, o indicativo de uma rotina que envolvia exercícios repetidos e exigentes, alguns pontos do rosto dele demonstram marcas que assemelham-se com exposição ao sol, mas não estamos diante de uma pele bronzeada e sim agredida por frio intenso, arrisco dizer que ele esteve dentro de uma câmara frigorífica há poucos dias.

– O corpo foi congelado antes de ser trocado no crematório? – Lestrade perguntou curioso cortando o raciocínio do detetive.

– Não, era uma prova e ele esteve dentro dela vivo e voluntariamente. – Sherlock respondeu de forma incisiva. – Entre em contato com a Academia Militar de Sandhurst, Lestrade e pergunte se eles não sentiram falta de algum cadete no treinamento da manhã de hoje.

– Como é que é? Mas como...?

– Muito simples, inspetor. O Sandhurst não é fechado apenas para ingleses, ele recebe regularmente jovens estrangeiros de famílias ricas e importantes no seu quadro de cadetes, algo na reação da pele dele ao frio me diz que ele não tinha experiência com climas gelados como nosso no inverno, daí a dedução de que ele não é um nacional, este homem aqui possui as típicas marcas de pressão nos ombros provocada por uma pesada mochila de itens básicos usada durante as extenuantes marchas de treinamento dentro de área florestal, seus pés possuem a suave calosidade de botas Martens, um modelo comum entre cadetes, as unhas da mão esquerda possui resíduos de graça de sapato, você poderia dizer que isso se deveria a uma eventualidade rara na vida deste homem, mas os calos de pressão compatíveis com uma escova de engraçar sendo usada regularmente, nos diz que ele mantinha suas botas sempre bem lustradas, não apenas por vaidade, mas por disciplina e por fim e não menos importante, temos o corte de cabelo dele, é claramente militar, não uma mera imitação do estilo para efeito estético, mas um rígido modelo de corte seguido a risca, de modo que foi fácil descobrir que as marcas na pele do rosto são da sua prova de resistência ao frio que é feita dentro de uma câmara frigorífica, onde a temperatura e tempo de exposição podem ser controladas e melhor observadas por seus monitores. Então, sim, estamos diante de um estrangeiro cadete da Sandhurst. – o detetive concluiu juntando as mãos atrás das costas como um menino que havia acabado de recitar um poema para a classe durante a aula de literatura. – Por que está me olhando com essa cara de biscoito pendente na árvore de natal? Consiga logo uma oportunidade para darmos uma olhada no quarto que este homem ocupava na Sandhurst. – o moreno ralhou franzindo a cara para um Lestrade abismado.

– Oh, claro, vou conseguir isso. Se você realmente estiver certo...

– Eu estou certo. – Sherlock pontuou.

– Ok. Vou fazer umas ligações. – afirmou Lestrade puxando o celular.

– Me chame quando confirmar o que eu disse, estarei aguardando para irmos à Academia Militar. – Sherlock pediu saindo da sala com John nos seus calcanhares.

A volta para o 221B foi lenta, um acidente provocado pela baixa visibilidade do dia chuvoso deixou o trânsito um tanto lento, mas Sherlock e John conseguiram chegar em casa depois de amargar pelo menos uma hora de espera no tráfego lento de veículos.

– O que você me diz sobre a causa da morte daquele homem, John. – Sherlock perguntou recebendo a xícara de chá que o marido lhe oferecia antes de juntar-se a ele perto da lareira.

– Claramente uma bala na cabeça, o que mais seria? – John respondeu bebericando seu chá.

– Não me fale do óbvio.

Lá vinha o jogo, pensou John. Sherlock já tinha todas as respostas para suas perguntas, mas queria ver o que John podia saber para acompanhar seu raciocínio.

– Do que quer saber? – o médico perguntou.

– A forma como um projétil entra e sai do seu alvo, diz muito dele e do seu usuário. Você observou o ferimento deixado pelo percurso dela na cabeça do homem deixado para ser cremado? – o detetive indagou juntando as mãos diante dos lábios esperando sua resposta.

– Observei.

– O que você diz a respeito?

– A munição fez uma entrada pequena e precisa, mas a grande mancha de sangue coagulado na base do crânio é indicativo de que ela não saiu e fez um grande estrago lá dentro. Posso apostar que o homem foi alvejado de longe por um projétil de ponta oca, ela expandiu e fragmentou ao entrar em contato com meio aquoso, o cérebro dele, dilacerando severamente tudo em volta, acredito que o pobre rapaz teve morte instantânea. – o loiro respondeu com a perícia de um médico que viu uma grande variedade de feridos em um hospital militar de campanha.

– Muito bem explanado, John. – o detetive congratulou. – Algo mais a acrescentar?

– Não, o que poderia?

– A utilização da ponta oca à longa distância. Esse tipo de munição é empregada por forças policiais em razão do seu maior "poder de parada", ou seja, a possibilidade de neutralizar o oponente com apenas um tiro sem a necessidade de realizar mais disparos. A ponta oca causa dor intensa e um amplo estrago por causa da sua expansão após atingir o músculo. A Scotland Yard usa esse tipo de munição.

– Está querendo dizer que alguém da Yard matou aquele cara?

– Não, estou dizendo que quem usou tem um excelente conhecimento de armas e munições e sabia que para empregar a ponta oca de modo efetivamente letal e instantâneo, deveria fazê-lo a uma certa distância friamente calculada para que o projétil não tivesse força para varar o ponto de impacto, mas se alojar lá dentro enquanto expandia sua carga. Não estamos lidando com um amador.

– Tem alguma ideia de por onde começar a procurar por esse atirador? – John indagou curioso.

– Algumas, mas estou depurando. – respondeu o detetive fechando os olhos como se fosse entrar em estado meditativo.

– Tudo bem, vou esquentar a macarronada do Angelo, vi que foi deixada sobre a mesa da cozinha enquanto estivemos fora, podemos almoçar enquanto esperamos. Acho que o Lestrade pode demorar um pouco para confirmar suas deduções sobre a vítima.

– Prefiro não almoçar agora, pois... – Sherlock sem abrir os olhos.

– A digestão deixa seu raciocínio lento... eu sei, mas a queda de nutrientes pode simplesmente fazê-lo embaralhar, portanto vai comer algo, vou pegar biscoitos para você comer com esse chá, tudo bem?

– Se eu disser não, não vai mudar nada, não é?

– Não vai.

– Biscoitos de gengibre, por favor. – o moreno pediu reconhecendo que teria que ceder.

John levantou satisfeito e foi em direção à cozinha, mas antes de atravessar o limiar do acesso, um alerta sonoro de mensagem bastante incomum, porém muito familiar, de um gemino feminino o fez congelar e virar para onde Sherlock estava sentado.

Horrorizado, John assistiu Sherlock catar rapidamente o celular que estava na mesa do abajur ao lado para guardá-lo no bolso do blazer.

O médico teve a sensação de ter o sangue substituído por gelo líquido enquanto adagas carcomidas rasgavam seu peito. Longe de estar curioso pelo conteúdo da mensagem, John estava se afogando na violenta onda de espanto e incredulidade que aos poucos foi se convertendo em uma venenosa sensação de traição.

Sherlock Holmes esteve mentindo para ele esse tempo todo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Não guarde segredos da pessoa amada, se ela descobre por acidente ou por auxílio de terceiro, a coisa pode não ter um bom resultado.

No próximo capítulo teremos mais elementos misteriosos sobre a nova investigação de Sherlock.

Desejo-lhes um feliz Ano Novo! Aguardo seus comentários ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! O terceiro capítulo nos traz o desenrolar do momento tenso que encerrou o capítulo anterior. John irá assimilar a coisa numa boa? Sherlock terá sucesso em explicar de uma forma satisfatória para o marido? Oh, teremos ainda mais pistas sobre o assassinato do cadete! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **3 capítulo – Segredo**

John permaneceu parado na soleira da porta por alguns minutos incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa enquanto Sherlock fingia que nada havia perturbado o ambiente. John não estava louco, ele ouviu o alerta sonoro que ele pensou que nunca mais iria ouvir na vida. Aquele som era exclusivo, pessoal, produzido especialmente para o homem aparentemente imperturbável sentado ao lado da lareira. Apenas uma pessoa poderia dispará-lo no aparelho do detetive, ninguém mais e a dedução óbvia sacudiu o médico de onde ele estava.

– Espere um momento. – John deu quatro passos longos e firmes em direção ao marido e parou de frente a ele encarando-o como uma tempestade de areia virulenta encara um homem desprotegido no meio do deserto. – Eu conheço esse alerta. É dela, não é?

– Dela? Dela quem? – Sherlock desconversou pegando a xícara de chá, sorvendo um rápido gole do conteúdo sem encarar o homem diante dele.

– Irene Adler. – John afirmou com irritação contida.

– John...

– Não, espere, deixa ver se eu adivinho... – John respirou fundo e encarou Sherlock que se manteve sentado aparentemente calmo, mas o firme aperto que suas mãos davam em torno da xícara de porcelana, contradiziam essa fachada.

– Fale, John. – Sherlock autorizou finalmente encarando-o.

– Eu fui feito de idiota, não fui? – perguntou travando a mandíbula como uma fera que tenta conter o ímpeto de morder.

– John eu...

– Espere, eu não acabei. – o médico cortou. – Como pôde? Eu me preocupei com seus sentimentos naquela época, eu temi que ficasse deprimido como ficou durante o tempo que pensou que ela estava morta. Eu acreditei na segunda confirmação da morte dela e você sabia que era mentira e ocultou isso de mim! Deus! – John rosnou dando as costas enquanto respirava ruidosamente como um touro irritado.

– John...

– Seu irmão. – o loiro disse voltando a enfrentá-lo cara a cara. – Você devia tê-lo visto... Ele veio preocupado falar comigo primeiro e...

– Ora o Mycroft não...

– Sim! Ele se preocupa com você, ele se importa de verdade, Sherlock! À maneira dele, claro. E eu sei que você também se importa com ele, não adianta negar. – John insistiu respirando fundo para conter sua indignação. – Mycroft não sabia como contar a você, então inventou a farsa sobre o programa de proteção a testemunhas na América, ele... Aliás, nós dois achamos que seria uma boa ideia contar essa estória para você, para poupá-lo do sofrimento, já que tinha um estranho apego pela mulher que só ferrou com você. Foi duro mentir naquele dia e agora fico sabendo que ela está viva, que você sabia muito bem disso o tempo todo e que o responsável por esse milagre é o grande Sherlock Holmes. Estou certo, não estou?

– Sim, você está. – Sherlock respondeu depositando a xícara na mesinha ao lado para depois juntar as mãos no colo.

– Oh, céus, Sherlock! – John sentia-se dissolver no ácido do sentimento de traição que varria seu corpo. – Você nos fez de bobos, riu de nós esse tempo todo! Sherlock Holmes atravessou meia dúzia de países para salvar uma pilantra! E ainda jogou terra nos olhos do MI6! Você deve ter se divertido muito bancando o todo poderoso nesse caso.

– Não exagere, eu não me divertir e não foram meia dúzia de países... – Sherlock disse retorcendo os dedos um nos outros em seu colo como um menino sendo inquirido na sala do diretor escolar.

– Ah, e não foram?

– Não, na verdade foram apenas cinco.

– Deus! Não faz diferença! Como fui idiota! Ela estava viva esse tempo todo e flertando com o meu marido debaixo do meu nariz! – John afirmou chutando uma cadeira que quicou violentamente esbarrando na parede entre as janelas.

– John, se acalme...

– Eu estou calmo!

– Não é o que a sua carótida esta me dizendo. Contei dez pulsações nos últimos três segundos e isso é o dobro de batimentos cardíacos que normalmente você manifesta quando está sob estresse. – Sherlock respondeu observando-o.

– Pare de me ler, caramba! Você está desviando, tentando minimizar o fato de que você atravessou toda a Inglaterra e varou cinco países até o Paquistão para se infiltrar num perigoso grupo extremista em Karachi e salvar essa mulher que te usou, fez de você um submisso das vontades dela, mentiu para seu irmão, para o governo britânico, e pior, mentiu para mim!

– Tirando toda a parte dramática da sua exposição de fatos, em resumo, foi isso. Sim, eu salvei a Mulher de uma decapitação horrível. Agora, quer parar de gritar essa informação? Não quero que isso se espalhe. – Sherlock pediu um pouco irritado.

– Por quê? Ainda é segredo? – John o encarou com um riso irônico.

– É claro que é, agora que sabe, vai manter segredo?

– Por que eu deveria?

– A vida dela depende disso.

John respirou fundo, sabia que o motivo era válido, era a vida de alguém, ele não provocaria a morte de alguém sem que sua vida ou a de Sherlock dependesse da extinção de outra, ele tinha que manter silêncio sobre sua descoberta apesar do demônio do ciúmes sussurrar em seu ouvido para que gritasse aos quatro ventos o que acabara de saber, manter a informação de que Irene Adler estava morta era a garantia da sobrevivência dela, então o loiro fungou retorcendo o nariz, incomodado e por fim disse cerrando os dentes:

– Certo. Para todos os efeitos ela está morta.

– Obrigado. – Sherlock falou virando o rosto para encarar a lareira.

– Imagino que ela ficou muito grata por você ter se arriscado para salvar o pescoço dela. – John cutucou.

– Sim, bastante. – o moreno respondeu apertando os lábios.

– Bastante, como? – John encarou o marido como se desejasse rasgar sua alma em busca da resposta.

– Apenas bastante. – Sherlock respondeu com voz firme.

– Bastante sexualmente? – o médico indagou já um pouco alterado.

– John, eu e a Mulher...

– Ei, dá para ouvir a discussão de vocês lá da escada, o que está acontecendo? – indagou Lestrade entrando na sala com uma pasta parda debaixo do braço.

– Nada. – Sherlock respondeu levantando-se da sua poltrona indo de encontro a Lestrade. – Trouxe novidades para mim?

– É, eu trouxe. – Greg respondeu olhando de Sherlock para John notando uma clara atmosfera pesada entre eles. – Vocês têm certeza de que está tudo bem?

– É claro que está, Lestrade. Eu e o John estávamos apenas debatendo algumas coisas do passado. – Sherlock respondeu olhando rapidamente de canto de olho para John que parecia um castor irritado perto da lareira.

– Oh, entendo. Bem, você estava certo, o diretor da Academia Militar Sandhurst confirmou que um cadete não apareceu no treinamento hoje e não dormiu em seu quarto. Trata-se de Akay Suna, filho mais velho de uma rica família turca, ele estava em sua décima semana de treinamento e já tinha permissão para sair da Sandhurst para visitar quem quisesse ou ir a outros lugares. Ontem ele saiu para passear e não voltou.

– O corpo foi reconhecido? – o detetive indagou.

– Sim, colegas de curso da Sandhurst fizeram o reconhecimento e confirmaram que o corpo deixado na Imperial College é de Akay, mas ninguém tem a mínima ideia de como ele foi parar lá. – Greg respondeu entregando a pasta parda para Sherlock.

Sherlock abriu o arquivo que inaugurava com uma sorridente fotografia de um rapaz pardo, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos dourados que chamou muito a atenção do moreno. Depois de encarar rapidamente o rosto do jovem, o detetive passou as páginas que descreviam Akay Suna como graduado em engenharia pela faculdade de Yale, Estados Unidos, alto rendimento acadêmico, tinha 27 anos e promissor cadete do curso de comissionamento para a patente de Capitão na Sandhurst.

– Bem, o que estamos esperando? – John falou pisando fundo indo no sentido do cabide na parede perto da porta para pegar sua jaqueta. – Não temos que dar uma olhada no quarto do Sr. Suna?

– É, o Sherlock aqui estava ansioso, não é, Sherlock? – Lestrade falou percebendo que Sherlock estava olhando para John de um modo meio incerto.

– Sherlock? Algo de errado? – o inspetor perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– Não, claro que não. Vamos para o Sandhurst. – o detetive disse pegando seu casaco para seguir Greg e John.

Lestrade deu carona para a dupla, mas não deixou de perceber que ambos estavam agindo de forma estranha. John parecia profundamente chateado com algo e Sherlock parecia tenso. Mesmo não sabendo a razão do estranho comportamento dos dois, Greg os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que boa coisa não era.

O percurso de carro durou pouco mais de uma hora até chegar à Real Academia Militar Sandhurst. Aberta em 1947, ela funcionava em um amplo e clássico complexo de vários prédios de até três pisos cada um, incrustados numa extensa área verde próxima dos municípios de Berkshire e Surrey, mais precisamente situada na Vila de College Town, com parte de sua grande propriedade tocando a região de Camberley, formando um excepcional ambiente para treinamento militar no Reino Unido.

Sherlock foi o primeiro a sair do carro quando Greg estacionou em frente ao prédio principal onde um homem fardado estava parado rigidamente em postura militar aguardando-os para conduzir o agente da Yard e seus acompanhantes até o quarto do homem encontrado numa sala de dissecação há 39,5 milhas dali.

– Bom dia, senhores. Sou Sargento Tobias Scott, responsável pelo treinamento da Companhia de Gaza, grupamento de treino que o cadete Suna pertencia. – apresentou-se o homem quando Sherlock, John e Lestrade se aproximaram dele.

– Agradeço por ter atendido ao pedido da Yard tão rápido, Sargento. – Lestrade declarou apertando a mão que o oficial esticou cordialmente. – Estes são Sherlock Holmes e Dr. John Watson, eles estão comigo.

– Muito bem. – disse o Sargento com um gesto de cumprimento – Acompanhem-me, irei conduzi-los ao alojamento do cadete Suna.

Os três saíram do pátio frontal úmido pela chuva que assolou o lugar no final da tarde anterior e foram conduzidos por corredores de régias paredes com décadas de história penduradas em molduras respeitáveis entre outros artigos militares que adornavam pontos estratégicos do prédio, enfatizando a disciplina, orgulho e respeito exigidos na formação militar dentro daquela instituição.

– É este aqui, senhores. – disse Tobias destrancado uma porta lisa e escura dando acesso a um quarto simples, com uma janela de cortinado bege, uma cama estreita, uma escrivaninha comum acompanhada de sua cadeira amarela, um pequeno espelho para o ato regular de barbear, abaixo do qual havia um armário médio onde o ocupante organizava seus pertences.

Sherlock entrou observando o chão e parou no meio do ambiente pequeno e girou lentamente em tono do próprio eixo como se digitalizasse o quarto inteiro. Lestrade sabia o que o detetive estava fazendo. Tinha visto isso antes e não importava quantas vezes ele assistisse esse comportamento aparentemente estranho e sem sentido, ele nunca cansaria de admirar os resultados. Sherlock Holmes estava memorizando e catalogando o lugar para dissecá-lo em seus mínimos detalhes em sua mente. Era algo melhor que fotografias ou filmagens, era um registro 3D, onde ele podia sentir a textura, a temperatura, cheiro e sabor de tudo através da associação sinestésica armazenada aos milhares em seu tão proclamado palácio mental.

– Akay Suna não saiu para passear ontem à noite. – Sherlock murmurou dando uma olhada no armário de pertences do cadete.

– Como chegou a essa conclusão? – indagou Lestrade curioso.

– A farda de treino dele não está aqui. Ninguém sai para passear com uma farda de treinamento militar. Sargento Scott, o treinamento de ontem terminou a que horas?

– Precisamente às 17:00 horas. – o militar respondeu.

– E choveu durante os exercícios vespertinos?

– Tem chovido quase que todos os dias em ambos os turnos ultimamente. – O Sargento respondeu com uma ponta de desgosto.

– Entendo, o cadete Akay entrou ontem neste quarto úmido de suor e chuva, seria natural que se trocasse, mas ele não fez isso. – Sherlock murmurou olhando para o chão atentamente. – Sargento Scott, depois do treinamento finalizado às 17:00 horas, é comum o cadete permanecer com a roupa de treinamento?

– Não, todos se dirigem para o banheiro, limpam-se e colocam trajes regulamentares mais leves. Permanecer sujo e com a roupa de treinamento ao cair da noite gera advertência.

– Suna era um bom aluno? – o detetive continuou seu inquérito.

– Um dos melhores, altamente cogitado para receber a Espada Ultramarina.

– O que é Espada Ultramarina? – Lestrade perguntou enrugando a testa.

– Um prêmio dado aos cadetes estrangeiros que se destacam em cada curso na Sandhurst. – John respondeu olhando a cama estreita que parecia intocada, ao que tudo indicava, nem mesmo o ocupante do quarto sentou nela na noite anterior.

– Exatamente. – Scott confirmou.

– Então ele era exemplar em disciplina, jamais se arriscaria a uma advertência, estaria limpo e com a roupa regulamentar correta em tempo hábil, como era seu costume, no entanto, ontem algo desestabilizou Akay Suna a ponto de fazê-lo sumir ainda vestido em sua farda de treinamento. Mas o que seria perturbador o suficiente para fazer um cadete exemplar correr sem se importar com a disciplina? – Sherlock indagou a si enquanto olhava pela janela do quarto, foi então que suas pupilas dilataram de excitação. – Oh! Foi isso!

– O que foi? – Greg perguntou sem obter resposta.

O detetive disparou do quarto percorrendo os corredores por onde eles haviam passado, tendo Lestrade, John e Scott logo atrás, indo rumo a um aglomerado de árvores mais ao fundo que dava precisamente com a vista da janela do cadete turco.

Sherlock que abrira uma vantagem de dois metros de distância dos outros três homens, parou diante de uma velha ameixeira preta analisando algo que para Greg e sua primeira análise ao aproximar-se, parecia um molambo escuro e insignificante, mas depois que ele aprumou a visão percebeu que não era um simples molambo.

– Um turbante! – Sherlock declarou animado com o elemento excêntrico encontrado encarapitado num galho nodoso de uma forma engenhosa o suficiente para parecer um homem do médio oriente, parado ali olhando para o quarto do cadete se visto da janela do rapaz.

– É, devo confessar que é algo estranho para se encontrar pendurado numa árvore dentro de uma academia militar. Tem algum usuário de turbantes por aqui? – Lestrade comentou olhando para o Sargento ao seu lado.

– Turbantes não fazem parte do traje regulamentar desta academia militar, não poderiam ser usados junto com a farda a não ser que fosse um turbante sikh que é permitido por questões de religião, mas não temos nenhum professante sikh em nosso corpo de cadetes no momento. – o militar esclareceu intrigado.

– Muito elucidativo, Sargento, vai evitar que o Lestrade importune inutilmente algum possível sikn, porque este claramente não é um turbante sikh. – disse Sherlock analisando seu achado. – Um turbante sikh é formado por várias voltas elaboradas de tecido no alto da cabeça, as bordas não são deixadas para baixo, tudo deve estar amarrado e envolto no alto. É como uma coroa para eles.

– Nossa, e tem diferença? – Lestrade comentou admirado.

– É claro que tem. – Sherlock respondeu ainda muito atento à peça de pano nas mãos. –O turbante deixado neste galho é um quadrado de algodão e está dobrado como um triângulo com a dobra para frente, coroado por uma igal, uma corda feita de lã de ovelha ou camelo, deixando as bordas para baixo, como um véu, este é definitivamente um jeito árabe de usar turbante.

– Está sugerindo que o assassino é árabe e esqueceu o turbante dele aqui? Que descuidado. – comentou John com uma leve risada irônica.

– Ninguém esqueceu esse turbante aqui, John. Ele foi posto de propósito. Certamente tem um pesado significado para o seu destinatário. Se observarem, deste exato ponto é possível ver quem estiver diante da janela do cadete, consequentemente, o cadete seria capaz de ver alguém que estivesse parado aqui. O assassino calculou isso, arrumou esse turbante no galho da ameixeira e se posicionou para seguir sua presa assustada até o ponto perfeito para o abate.

– Mas se ele queria matar o cadete, podia tê-lo feito daqui mesmo. – John cortou o detetive posicionando-se no ponto que Sherlock havia indicado. – o tiro não foi dado de perto, o projétil percorreu alguns metros perdendo força de impulso até atingir a cabeça da vítima e expandir no centro do cérebro. Se tivesse sido mais de perto a expansão teria ocorrido próximo às meninges. O assassino de Akay Suna não se apresentou a ele, atirou de longe, assim, quem não nos garante que foi exatamente daqui, do ponto deste turbante, que o assassino atirou? Ele pode ter feio isso. Atirou, atingiu o cadete, apressou-se para coletar o corpo e não percebeu que o turbante havia ficado enganchado no galho. Talvez sentiu falta muito depois de deixar a vítima no crematório.

– Nossa, faz sentido. – Lestrade disse olhando entre John e Sherlock.

– Não, não faz sentido porque não fecha com uma das partes mais importantes do nosso mistério: o local da morte. Tenho certeza que não foi no quarto do cadete. Vocês entraram comigo, viram o lugar, estava impecável, limpo com exceção das pegadas de barro feitas pelas botas do cadete Suna, apenas ele entrou, rodou no meio do quarto e congelou diante da janela, foi quando ele viu o turbante no meio da névoa do final da tarde fria de ontem e pensou que fosse uma ameaça à sua vida. O erro do cadete foi achar que o assassino o mataria dentro da Sandhurst e era justamente o contrário. Quem o queria morto desejava sumir com seu paradeiro. Seria arriscado e trabalhoso demais matá-lo em seu quarto e tentar pegar o corpo, eu diria que seria impossível fazer isso sem chamar atenção de algum dos outros cadetes ou instrutores. Desse modo, ele assustou Suna, o fez se afastar da Sandhurst e finalmente executou sua missão. Matou Akay, despiu seu corpo e levou para virar cinzas no lugar de outro no crematório.

– Bem, acho que nosso progresso no caso não foi tão promissor. – Lestrade lamentou.

– Eu não diria isso, inspetor... Temos um turbante! – Sherlock declarou com um risinho brincalhão e pôs-se a andar de volta para o pátio onde o carro do investigador estava estacionado.

– Bom, divirta-se com ele então, mas não invente de esconder informação ou eu tomo ele de você. – Lestrade disse em tom de média ameaça enquanto caminhava para o quarto do cadete para coletar alguns objetos e ensacá-los para ver se ele mesmo poderia fazer algum progresso.

Depois de catar algumas coisas, que sua prática de investigação indicava serem úteis, Lestrade entrou no carro sendo seguido por John e Sherlock.

A viagem de volta para o 221B foi tão silenciosa quanto à ida até a Sandhurst. Lestrade volta e meia olhava pelo espelho retrovisor frontal para inteirar-se do clima no banco de trás do seu carro, mas tudo o que ele via era um John rígido sentado na ponta extrema do assento e Sherlock acomodado no sentido oposto.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino na Rua Baker Street, John foi o primeiro a saltar do carro agradecendo cordial e rapidamente a Greg pela carona e entrou no 221B, deixando Sherlock para trás. Quando o detetive entrou no apartamento, John estava pondo o jaleco dentro da sua bolsa de trabalho e fechando o zíper de forma metódica e eficiente sem dar sinal de se importar com a presença de Sherlock na sala.

– Onde está indo? – Sherlock perguntou.

– É bem óbvio, não? Vou para o meu turno no hospital. – John respondeu de forma um tanto seca.

– Você disse que tinha trocado o seu turno de hoje com um amigo.

– É, eu tinha feito isso, mas eu perdi o clima para os planos que havia feito para o tempo livre de hoje. – John esclareceu passando por Sherlock na porta, indo para as escadas.

Sherlock não se moveu enquanto via o médico descer os degraus, chegar à porta da rua e desaparecer para tomar um táxi.

Ele se arrependeria de não ter arrastado John de volta ao apartamento para uma boa e sincera conversa.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Bem, ao que tudo indica o nosso querido John ainda está meio chateado e com algumas pulgas atrás da orelha...

Alguém tem alguma teoria sobre o assassinato do cadete turco? No próximo capítulo teremos mais pistas que poderão ajudar os fãs de teorias!

Compartilhem suas impressões de leitura comigo, ficarei muito feliz ;-)

Beijos e até próximo sábado!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas Iniciais:**

Teremos mais pistas no capítulo de hoje! Será que Sherlock vai conseguir conversar com John adequadamente hoje? John está menos chateado? Veremos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - O turbante**

Quando John chegou do hospital no meio da madrugada, Sherlock fingia dormir. O médico tomou um banho rápido, pôs o pijama, ajustou o despertador e se acomodou no seu lado da cama com um profundo e casando suspiro, dois minutos depois, ele estava dormindo profundamente, mas Sherlock demorou a dormir, passou um bom tempo olhando para o homem ao seu lado, assimilando a grande distância que o loiro havia colocado entre eles de forma tão rápida e eficiente.

John estava chateado e enquanto a chateação durasse, ele ia manter-se frio e distante e Sherlock não gostava dessa perspectiva, não depois que ele assumiu para si mesmo sua necessidade desse homem dormindo ao lado dele. Perdido em seus pensamentos, Sherlock dormiu e quanto acordou notou com desgosto que o dia já havia amanhecido e John não estava mais na cama.

Havia um leve e doce cheiro de chá adoçado com mel pairando no ar e isso fez o detetive sorrir. A dedução era óbvia. O marido já tinha preparado o café da manhã e nesse momento estava prestes a iniciar seu desjejum. Ele não podia perder esse momento com o seu companheiro, era algo tão satisfatório que não importava os minutos a mais de sono que ele teria que abdicar por isso, ele o fazia de bom grado e com prazer.

Feliz com a perspectiva de dar um beijo de bom dia em John e finalmente fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal, Sherlock levantou-se, meteu os pés nos chinelos de feltro e arrastou-se em passos sonolentos para a sala.

Mas ao chegar à sala, Sherlock ficou imediatamente desperto. A mesa do café da manhã estava posta, mas John não estava lá. O detetive se aproximou da mesa e encontrou uma pequena nota ao lado do bule morno de onde exalava o doce cheiro de chá que o havia despertado.

"Estarei de plantão hoje o dia todo, não me espere para o almoço e nem para o jantar. JW." – dizia o bilhete.

Os longos dedos de Sherlock tremeram ao segurar a inofensiva nota. Ele sentiu medo. Medo de que algum dano irreparável estivesse se desenvolvendo dentro do seu relacionamento como uma planta parasita que consume sua hospedeira.

– Oh, bom dia, Sherlock. – Cumprimentou a Sra. Hudson entrando na sala. – eu vim deixar esta luva que o John deixou cair da bolsa, ele saiu tão cedo e apressado, isso não é normal. – concluiu a mulher em tom de reprovação materna.

– De fato, não é. – Sherlock murmurou sentando na cadeira diante do bule de chá.

– Você está com uma cara péssima. – A senhoria comentou sentando na cadeira do lado oposto na mesa para encarar o detetive.

– Eu não dormi direito nesta madrugada. – Sherlock respondeu mal humorado servindo-se do líquido morno contido no bule.

– Ah, não me parece que seja só isso. Existe algum problema entre você e o John?

– Não há nada de errado. – o detetive resmungou antes de bebericar seu chá.

– Tem certeza? – a Sra. Hudson insistiu.

– Absoluta.

– Pois não parece.

– Sra. Hudson a senhora já entregou a luva, obrigado por isso, agora já pode ir cuidar das suas coisas. – Sherlock despachou.

– Oh, eu já fiz tudo, e estou com um tempinho livre, então vou usá-lo para dar umas dicas para você.

– Deus, não... – Sherlock murmurou agoniado.

– As pessoas mudam com o casamento... – a mulher começou introdutoriamente.

– Não, não mudam.

– Mudam sim, e é natural que isso aconteça. Quando duas pessoas se unem para viver juntas em matrimônio, elas devem compreender que deixarão de ser duas para ser uma só. Isso significa que devem planejar coisas juntas, sonhar, buscar, e compartilhar o que sabem uma com a outra e acima de tudo não devem ter segredos, manter segredos não é saudável para o casamento, pois isso seria negar o desejo da união plena.

– Onde vai ser o curso? – Sherlock perguntou de forma irônica.

– Que curso?

– O curso de terapia para casais que a senhora está prestes a abrir.

– Eu não vou abrir curso nenhum. – Sra. Hudson retrucou.

– Ótimo, porque seus conselhos não são muito bons, agora se me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer. – o detetive disse se erguendo resoluto e tomando o rumo do seu quarto.

Um pouco mais de meia hora depois, Sherlock saiu de roupa trocada não encontrando mais a senhoria na sala, o que o deixou satisfeito. Para a sorte do detetive, aquele dia lhe reservava algo satisfatório para distrair sua decepção matinal: o turbante. Ele suspirou em contentamento, passou o cachecol em volta do pescoço e saiu do 221B.

Um plantão no Barts para John Watson, ao contrário do que muitos colegas dele poderiam afirmar, era algo bom. Ele poderia compartilhar com várias pessoas, estranhas ou conhecidas, sua felicidade quando ele não estava cabendo em si de contentamento, e ele poderia distrair suas amarguras e tristezas quando tudo o que ele queria era esquecer que existia. Exercer sua profissão era como o canto: podia-se cantar quando estava alegre para compartilhar sua alegria, bem como quando estava triste, para espantar o sentimento ruim envenenando o peito. Para tudo ele era remédio e arrimo.

John ainda não se sentia leve o suficiente para voltar a interagir com o marido como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez para Sherlock um alerta sonoro personalizado com o gemido de Irene não fosse nada demais, mas para John era um atestado de que havia muito de Sherlock que o moreno não queria compartilhar e essa percepção lhe rendeu uma dolorosa sensação de punhal atravessado no peito que não queria cessar por nada.

Até pouco tempo ele acreditava poder saber com toda certeza o que ia no coração do marido, não tinha segredos, ele pensava. Sherlock havia se entregue totalmente como ele mesmo fizera sem reservas. Mas a verdade rasgou suas retinas para fazê-lo ver que a entrega completa foi unilateral. John sentia-se um tolo. Era óbvio que velhos hábitos não se perdiam assim, ocultar uma coisa ou outra era a chave para a fortaleza do marido. Sherlock não aceitaria tão rápido a vulnerabilidade de estar totalmente desvelado, exposto. John compreendia isso, oh, sim, ele compreendia, mas existe uma boa distância entre compreender e aceitar.

Sherlock escondeu que construiu uma farsa para salvar Irene, escondeu que vem recebendo mensagens dela. O que mais ele esconde? Essa última pergunta fez a bile do médico ferver em sua garganta. Ele não queria pensar nisso, o deixava doente, mas a pergunta voltava como um cadáver inchado que boia nas águas recusando-se a afundar até que os peixes sirvam-se de seus músculos necróticos ou que alguém o recolha para um sepultamento decente.

O médico estava absorto em suas reflexões quando o telefone na mesa tocou.

– Pois não? – John prontificou-se.

– Dr. Watson, temos uma emergência na sala quatro. – respondeu uma enfermeira do outro lado da linha.

– Estou a caminho – afirmou o loiro um pouco satisfeito com a tarefa que certamente ajudaria a escapar dos pensamentos daninhos que o perturbavam.

A sala de emergência número quatro era uma colorida tela de constrangimento aos olhos de qualquer pessoa menos habituada a encontrar o tipo de situação que recebeu John naquele momento.

Havia um homem deitado de bruços numa maca estreita e do lado uma esposa entre chocada e preocupada. O médico não demorou a entender o drama da mulher. As imagens de raio X tiradas da região pélvica do paciente e dispostas no negatoscópio, revelavam os traços nítidos de um boneco Buzz, Toy Story. O brinquedo era longo e roliço de aproximados 20 cm de comprimento e 08 cm de diâmetro e estava totalmente inserido na cavidade anal do homem.

Em sua longa experiência em plantões médicos, John já havia atendido diversas pessoas em situações constrangedoras dos mais diversos tipos e uma variedade assombrosa de objetos estranhos engatados em suas cavidades, mas até o momento nenhuma havia aparecido com um boneco Buzz entalado no ânus.

Adam Hill havia se animado com o formato fálico satisfatório que o boneco tinha, confessou que já tinha utilizado o brinquedo diversas vezes e obtidos momentos muito bons. O que deu errado dessa vez é que o dispositivo que libera as asas do Buzz acionou durante a fricção interna, fazendo o objeto engatar lá dentro, tornando necessária a visita à emergência médica mais próxima.

Feita breve análise da posição do brinquedo e o ponto de engate das asas de plástico, Fora realizado um pequeno procedimento cirúrgico e o boneco foi retirado com sucesso, mas durante todo o atendimento, marido e mulher não dialogaram sobre as preferências secretas recém descobertas do homem.

O segredo do Sr. Hill agora seria um elefante branco no canto da sala, assim como o flerte de Irene e Sherlock era o grande elefante branco para John nesse momento.

Enquanto a história do boneco Buzz entrava para o amplo e colorido anedotário do hospital, virando matéria prima para pequenos risos e piadas entre enfermeiros e médicos no refeitório do Barts ao longo do expediente, havia um lugar naquele prédio em que risinhos e piadas pareciam dobrar no corredor vários metros antes de chegar às suas dependências: o necrotério.

Sherlock apreciava a paz que esse lugar poderia oferecer para suas análises e era com prazer silencioso que ele se permitia ficar por horas realizando suas pesquisas entre potes de órgãos humanos imersos em formol.

No momento o detetive estava centrado na análise do tecido do turbante e o que encontrou nos fios negros de algodão o deixou muito intrigado.

– Interessante... – o moreno murmurou sentando-se ereto no banco alto diante do microscópio.

– Encontrou algo extraordinário? – Molly perguntou de um canto da sala onde preenchia alguns papéis.

– Esse turbante não pertence ao assassino. – Sherlock respondeu postando as mãos juntas diante do queixo em postura reflexiva.

– Porque diz isso? – a patologista inquiriu se aproximando do detetive.

– Esse turbante contém poeira desértica acumulada há muito tempo, restos de traça e velhos vestígios de sangue humano, essa peça esteve guardada por mais de um ano dentro de uma caixa ou armário em lugar escuro, quente e seco, presumivelmente o dono está morto e esse turbante foi o último que usou antes de morrer de forma violenta. – Sherlock explicou.

– Então o assassino matou o dono do turbante e guardou premeditando usar a peça para sinalizar para a segunda vítima que ela seria a próxima, é isso? – Molly deduziu em tom de pergunta.

– Talvez, mas algo me diz que tem mais sobre esse turbante. – o detetive disse afastando-se do balcão pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro.

– O que tem demais nesse turbante? – Molly perguntou olhando a peça aparentemente inofensiva.

– Esse turbante é um símbolo, assim como o ato de deixá-lo exposto num galho para ser visto, um símbolo sozinho não tem significado é aquele que vê que dá poder ao símbolo. Há um fato por trás desse turbante, um fato que o cadete seria capaz de lembrar e entender a mensagem. Caso contrário, esse seria apenas um pedaço de pano velho pendurado numa árvore.

– Então ele ficou com medo do turbante?

– Não, ele teve medo do que vinha depois do turbante. Uma consequência... – o moreno respondeu refletindo brevemente. – Preciso ter mais informações sobre o Sr. Suna. – Sherlock disse saindo do necrotério sem recolher o turbante sobre a bancada.

Pouco tempo depois o detetive entrou no gabinete do detetive-inspetor Lestrade dizendo sem rodeios:

– Preciso do celular do Cadete Suna.

– Para quê? Ligar para os últimos contatos dele? Já olhamos, são todos da família e não trataram nada de suspeito.

– Não, eu não faria algo tão óbvio. Preciso saber por onde ele andou nos últimos quinze dias antes de morrer, algo me diz que saber dos hábitos de passeio do rapaz nesse espaço de tempo vai trazer alguma luz sobre a razão dele ter sido morto.

– Ok, já que acha que será útil. – Disse Lestrade puxando uma caixa de arquivo rotulado: "Caso do homem nu".

– "Caso do homem nu"? – perguntou Sherlock franzindo o cenho de forma zombadora.

– A vítima estava nua, não estava? Tem outro nome melhor?

– Uma dúzia, mas não vou perder tempo discutindo a sua falta de criatividade. – comentou Sherlock escavando um aparelho celular dentre os itens que Lestrade pegou no quarto do rapaz. – Eis o celular! Ninguém sai e deixa o celular para trás... – o moreno murmurou enquanto acessava as configurações.

– É, isso realmente é muito incomum. – concordou Lestrade.

– O que confirma minha dedução de que o cadete Suna estava assustado e tentou fugir de alguma ameaça ao sair da Academia militar no final do treinamento. – Sherlock disse com olhos atentos na tela do celular.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Lestrade próximo a Sherlock.

– Descobrindo onde o Sr. Suna esteve nos últimos dias. – o detetive respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos do aparelho. – Os celulares conectados ao Google criam históricos de localização geográfica do usuário, é uma função ativada por padrão em todos os aparelhos, é um jeito muito útil de descobrir onde esteve, quando, quantas vezes e quantas horas permaneceu em dado lugar. – explicou.

– Nossa. – Lestrade murmurou olhando de forma meio desconfortável para o próprio aparelho celular.

– Se eu fosse você, deixaria seu celular no gabinete toda vez que pensasse em ir a lugares que não deseja que entrem em seu histórico de visitação geográfica. – Sherlock aconselhou olhando-o rapidamente antes de voltar a dar atenção ao aparelho em suas mãos.

– Engraçadinho... – Greg disse torcendo uma careta.

Depois de alguns segundos revirando o histórico de localização geográfica do cadete, Sherlock devolveu o celular para Lestrade sem uma palavra e saiu do gabinete.

– Ei, não vai me dizer nada sobre o que descobriu no celular? Se é que descobriu alguma coisa... – Lestrade provocou.

– Não e sim. – Sherlock respondeu a vários passos de distância antes de entrar no elevador que acabara de abrir as portas naquele andar.

– Já vi que vou ter que esperar para quando seu humor tiver para exibicionismos. – Lestrade respondeu em voz alta antes das postas do elevador ocultar o detetive para levá-lo ao térreo.

Sherlock pegou o primeiro táxi que passou na rua e indicou o São Bartolomeu como destino.

O movimento no Barts estava tranquilo naquele meio de tarde nublada e fria. O céu de compactas nuvens cinza chumbo parecia uma placa de aço gelada prestes a colapsar sobre a cabeça dos transeuntes. Sherlock caminhou pela calçada úmida com cuidado, passou pela recepção quase vazia e atravessou alguns corredores até chegar ao consultório do marido.

Ele deu três toques compassados para informar a sua presença e evitar constranger algum paciente no meio de um exame preliminar. Nesses casos, John solicitava em voz média, mas suficientemente alta para ele ouvir do outro lado da porta, que ele esperasse alguns minutos.

Eles tiveram que combinar esse tipo de coisa desde o dia em que o detetive adentrou sem aviso prévio o consultório enquanto John estava realizando exame de toque nos seios de uma mulher com suspeita de câncer de mama. A paciente ficou muito constrangida e John muito bravo.

Dessa vez não veio nenhum aviso lá de dentro, então ele simplesmente girou o trinco e entrou.

– John eu...

O moreno parou no meio da sala olhando profundamente decepcionado para o ambiente vazio. John não estava lá.

– Oi, Sherlock! Surpresa vê-lo no Barts nesse final de tarde gelada. Quer um chocolate quente? – uma voz jovial o saudou da porta.

– Olá, Mike. O chocolate fica para depois, obrigado. Sabe onde o John está?

– Claro, ele está dando uma última olhada nos pacientes que deram entrada no plantão dele na enfermaria nove. Ele vai terminar logo, são apenas dois, coisa leve, devem ganhar alta nos próximos minutos. – o homem sorridente respondeu.

– Bem, então eu vou esperar aqui.

– Fique à vontade! – disse Mike acenando antes de sair fechando a aporta.

E ele esperou. Enquanto esperava, observava um solitário porta-retrato sobre a mesa do médico onde havia uma foto colorida de um dia de primavera com dois homens de fraque que sorriam para a lente da câmera do fotógrafo. Fora um dia feliz o dia do seu casamento.

Os minutos se arrastaram e estavam por se converter em hora, o final de tarde cedia lenta e firmemente lugar à noite e Sherlock estava prestes a rondar pelo hospital atrás do seu companheiro quando Mike voltou na porta.

– Lamento, Sherlock, mas recebemos emergência de acidente automobilístico grave no Barts, cinco vítimas com fraturas diversas. John está ajudando em algumas cirurgias e eu acabei de concluir uma e lembrei que você estaria esperando aqui. Vá para casa meu amigo, John, assim como eu e os demais médicos presentes no Barts hoje, irão esticar o expediente.

Sherlock acenou positivamente e em silêncio deixou a sala do marido, passando por corredores que se agitavam com a presença de parentes entre desesperados e ansiosos que perambulavam inquietos à espera de boas notícias das vítimas. Ele aguardaria o esposo em casa.

Quando John chegou do hospital, era tarde da noite, ele estava exausto, tudo o que ele queria era tomar um banho quente para aliviar a tensão nos músculos, afundar na cama e esquecer-se do mundo. Ele havia perdido um paciente na mesa de cirurgia, pulmão esquerdo perfurado por três costelas, fraturas expostas na perna direita e um trauma feio no crânio. Era um milagre que a equipe de socorro tivesse conseguido chegar com ele vivo no hospital, mas no fim, nenhum dos esforços da equipe médica foi vitorioso e isso o deixou frustrado.

De banho tomado e pijama colocado, John ergueu o edredom do seu lado da cama e afundou no colchão ao lado de um Sherlock supostamente adormecido.

O loiro suspirou pronto para se entregar ao sono quando sentiu os dedos longos de Sherlock deslizar tentativamente em torno de sua mão disposta próxima ao marido. John removeu-a recusando interação naquele momento e Sherlock congelou seu ato.

– John, precisamos terminar a nossa conversa. – Sherlock afirmou em tom baixo e grave, porém audível no meio da penumbra e silêncio do quarto.

– Que conversa? – John resmungou rolando de lado dando as costas para o moreno.

– Sobre a Mulher. – o detetive respondeu de forma uniforme.

– Não, nós não precisamos, me deixe dormir, eu tive um turno muito puxado hoje. – John pediu em tom de queixa.

– Eu sei, eu estive lá para encontrá-lo, Mike me informou sobre a emergência do final da tarde.

– Que bom que sabe, agora me deixe dormir. – John voltou a pedir queixoso.

– Você não vai dormir enquanto nós não conversarmos direito sobre isso. – Sherlock pontuou de forma meio imperativa.

– Falou o senhor-sabe-tudo. – disse John levantando-se da cama indo em direção ao guarda-roupa.

– O que está fazendo? – Sherlock perguntou sentando-se.

– Pegando um lençol para mim, vou dormir no sofá.

– Você não precisa fazer isso.

– Oh, preciso sim, se eu ficar aqui você vai insistir nessa conversa e eu posso acabar te dando um soco. Então me agradeça por tentar evitar te bater. – o médico respondeu catando seu travesseiro antes de sair do quarto.

Sherlock ficou sentando olhando para a porta que o marido acabara de bater com vigor ao sair do quarto, sentia-se perturbado com a sensação crescente de perda e distanciamento que se instalava em sua mente e se espalhava como um miasma infeccioso. Ele queria acalmar John, desejava fazê-lo compreender o que ele achava que devia ter feito pela Mulher.

Atualmente quando ele pensava sobre os riscos que assumiu para livrar a Mulher da morte certa, ele notava e admitia que foi movido por uma linha nada lógica de simpatia pela personalidade daquela adversária que o envolveu e lidou como se fosse um dos seus clientes. A Mulher sabia fazer uma pessoa estar onde e quando ela precisasse. Ele esteve onde e quando ela precisou, não por sua vontade lógica e fria como até bem pouco tempo ele se esforçou para acreditar, ele caiu na rede dela, era vergonhoso admitir e por muitos anos ele aprisionou esse sentimento de derrota dentro de um cofre no fundo da sua mente, trancando-a com o mais elaborado código e fazendo questão de esquecer a combinação para liberá-lo.

Mas eis que agora ele está diante dessa sensação sem nenhuma chance de enterrá-la. E o que ele achou que poderia administrar em segredo até o fim de sua vida, agora se agigantava diante dele exigindo um confronto.

Se você não pode passar por um caminho nebuloso contornando a neblina densa, você deve atravessá-la. Então, Sherlock decidiu atravessar.

Ele levantou da cama, catou o roupão marrom caramelo do cabide e seguiu a passos decididos para a sala onde John deveria estar enrolado no sofá. Eles teriam uma conversa sincera sobre a Mulher.

Ao chegar à sala, tudo o que Sherlock pôde ver foi um cômodo vazio. Nada de John Watson em qualquer canto. Seu coração disparou. John havia saído do quarto apenas de pijama, carregando seu travesseiro e um lençol arrancado de qualquer jeito de dentro do guarda-roupa, para onde teria ido?

Algo terrível poderia ter acontecido? Onde estava John Watson?

* * *

 **Notas:**

Da última vez que alguém sumiu assim da sala do 221B no meio da noite, foi sequestro... O que pode ter ocorrido dessa vez?

Aguardo as teorias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! Hoje saberemos o que aconteceu com o nosso querido John!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Camas solitárias**

A ausência do marido na sala fez a adrenalina do detetive subir e deixá-lo um pouco zonzo. Mas ele não perdeu a agilidade por isso. Disparou para a porta do antigo quarto do médico, girou a maçaneta e entrou pronto para arrastar John para fora da sua toca. Mas não havia ninguém lá. A constatação fez os níveis de ansiedade e medo se elevarem em seu corpo. O moreno voltou para a sala e abriu a porta do apartamento a tempo de ver a porta da rua se fechar com um estalo seco.

– John, espere! – Sherlock clamou enquanto descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia.

Quase tropeçando, o moreno abriu a porta e disparou para a rua fria, olhando agitado de um lado para o outro para ver se podia ver algo de diferente. O Speedy's ainda estava aberto àquela hora da noite, com os funcionários se preparando para encerrar o longo expediente, rezando para não ter que tomar o rumo do metrô debaixo de chuva.

– Alguém viu o John passar por aqui? – Sherlock perguntou para um rapaz que limpava o balcão com uma flanela vermelha.

– Não, Sr. Holmes, o vimos apenas entrar a pouco mais de uma hora, ele não saiu, está no seu apartamento, certamente. – Respondeu o rapaz estranhando a pergunta.

O rapaz poderia seguramente relatar quais pessoas entravam e saiam e quantas vezes transitavam indo e vindo daquele imóvel, podendo até indicar o horário em que essas entradas e saídas ocorriam. Se você precisasse saber se alguém entrou ou saiu daquele lugar, bem como quanto tempo essa pessoa permaneceu e qual seu estado de ânimo, ele seria capaz de lhe fornecer essas informações tranquilamente.

– Tem certeza que não o viu sair?

– Absoluta. – o rapaz respondeu.

– Nem mesmo uma pessoa estranha entrar e sair na última hora? – Sherlock insistiu.

– Nenhuma pessoa estranha apareceu, Sr. Holmes, apenas o cara esquisito do 221C, ele acabou de pegar um táxi que estava esperando na porta, acho que ia viajar, arrastava uma bolsa de viagem com ele. – o jovem comentou.

Sherlock sentou-se respirando fundo com um certo fiapo de alívio deslizando em seu coração. Ele podia deduzir onde John havia se metido em tempo tão hábil.

Não restava muito a se fazer. Se o marido buscou esse refúgio, não adiantaria insistir, pelo menos naquela noite. Sherlock levantou, agradeceu e voltou para o seu apartamento. Decididamente desencavar John da sua toca de fuga nesse momento não seria uma boa ideia. Esperaria amanhecer, então eles teriam uma conversa muito séria.

A temperatura na madrugada foi severa e fez das camas solitárias um ninho de gelo e desconforto. John sentia os efeitos da queda drástica da temperatura retraindo as terminações nervosas em torno da cicatriz em seu ombro, fazendo-o doer. Ele resmungou enquanto massageava vigorosamente o local buscando alívio.

A Sra. Hudson foi muito gentil em ceder o sofá dela para ele passar a noite, mas ele tinha que admitir que sentia falta da sua cama e do calor que emanava do corpo que se deitava ao lado dele.

Lembrar do calor de Sherlock era uma péssima ideia para enfrentar aquela madrugada fria no sofá da sua senhoria. Ultimamente a imagem de Sherlock insistia em se mistura com a imagem de Irene em sua mente e isso o estava deixando louco.

Desde quando ele descobriu por acidente que o marido havia arriscado a vida para livrar Adler, perturbadoras cenas do que poderia ter ocorrido após o salvamento em Karachi, passaram a perseguir John como hienas histéricas. Ele não sabia qual lhe fervia mais o sangue com o ciúme devorador: ambos totalmente nus em uma cama de uma pensão qualquer no Paquistão, transando como loucos ou Sherlock amarrado com laços de couro, levando uma surra do chicote empunhado por Irene até dizer a palavra de segurança para a dominatrix parar e então finalmente transarem ainda envoltos em seus apetrechos de sadomasoquismo.

A mente de John Watson era muito criativa quando o assunto era torturá-lo. Havia outras variantes que o deixavam irritado. Ele podia ver Sherlock amassando Irene contra a parede em um banheiro suburbano do oriente médio durante um banho nada produtivo em se tratando de higiene pessoal. John até podia imaginar que o moreno havia entrado no banho primeiro e Adler entrado depois para provocá-lo e o resultado era algo que John já havia experimentado muitas vezes durante o tempo de relacionamento íntimo com o detetive: um bom sexo com ambos os envolvidos satisfeitos.

Oh, mas a coisa não parava por aí. John amassou uma almofada de retalhos coloridos contra o rosto na tentativa vã de fazer a torrente de pensamentos desagradáveis parar, ou pelo menos diminuir. Mas não aconteceu nem uma coisa nem outra. A pressão da almofada fez a tela mental com as imagens de Irene e Sherlock ficar mais nítida, e agora eles estavam numa cama de lençóis amarelados e de aspecto oleoso, num motel barato e de uso rápido. Irene montava Sherlock, movendo-se com a graciosidade e segurança de alguém que fizera aquilo muitas vezes. O John, testemunha mental de seus delírios de ciúmes, permanecia estático, congelado numa poltrona mental diante da cama ilusória em que seu delírio seguia com Sherlock gemendo a aproximação do seu orgasmo enquanto segurava com firmeza as nádegas de Adler com ambas as mãos incentivando-a a manter o ritmo que o estava enlouquecendo.

– Não termine agora. – Ordenava Irene com a voz imperativa e forte que nunca havia saído da lembrança do médico.

Ele lembra que chegou a invejar aquele tom de voz na mulher. Era algo que parecia haver nascido com ela. A capacidade de mandar e ser obedecida sem reservas. Uma dominadora. Alguém que conseguiu dobrar e manipular até mesmo uma mente afiada, teimosa e voluntariosa como a de Sherlock Holmes. Sim, John invejava Irene.

Sua tela mental mudou e agora as possibilidades de interações sexuais entre os dois naquela única noite pós salvamento em Karachi se tornaram mais selvagens. Em sucessão perturbadora, John assistiu Irene e Sherlock se moverem na areia do deserto numa dança sexual frenética. Aquilo não seria do feitio de Sherlock. Seria? Oh, John achava que não. Poderia ser Irene impondo um fetiche. Não importava, a cena surgiu na mente do loiro com o toque perturbador de sons de gemidos, ofegos, grunhidos e corpos entrechocando-se, movidos pelo mais puro instinto sexual.

Essa cena foi seguida por outra onde se podia assistir Irene chicotear e derrubar Sherlock no chão duro de uma suíte qualquer. Alisar seu rosto com a ponta do instrumento e depois se agachar para desabotoar o botão da calça, descer o zíper e tocar o membro do detetive que gemia e suspirava com a ansiedade do orgasmo, tencionando e relaxando os músculos do corpo magro de forma excitante, demonstrando seu deleite e profundo agrado enquanto Irene obstruía seus lábios carnudos com o chicote posto na horizontal para que ele mordesse durante o ato. A visão era tão perturbadoramente erótica para John, que por alguns momentos Irene desapareceu da sua mente e restou apenas Sherlock deitado no chão, mordendo o chicote de equitação, masturbando-se e suspirando despreocupado como um felino esticado no parapeito da janela numa tarde de outono.

O médico gemeu, jogando a almofada para longe enquanto sentava-se ofegante no sofá olhando para a própria virilha.

– Mas que droga... aqui é um ótimo lugar para ficar animado. – o loiro resmungou percebendo o enorme volume em sua calça de pijama.

Como a pressão da excitação estava deixando-o irritado, ele foi até o banheiro que ficava perto, no final do corredor depois da sala e se aliviou, massageando rapidamente o pênis excitado, abafando seus grunhidos espremendo a boca na palma da mão esquerda enquanto a imagem deliciosa de Sherlock deitado no chão mordendo o chicote usado por Irene invadia sua mente tornando sua ereção mais dolorosa ainda, promovendo uma ejaculação bem rápida. Ao terminar, ele se sentiu esgotado e um pouco irritado por ter tido uma ereção com a visão de Sherlock subjugado no chão mordendo um chicote de equitação.

A manhã seguinte lhe foi apresentada pelos ponteiros do relógio na sala da Sra. Hudson, ele sabia que devia estar com enormes olheiras apesar de ter obtido umas poucas horas de sono, durante as quais foi perturbado por cenas de Sherlock e Irene realizando os mais estranhos e bizarros malabarismos sexuais nos mais diversos cenários que sua mente poderia conceber.

Eram 05:00 da manhã e a Sra. Hudson ainda estava dormindo. Ele arrumou o sofá e dobrou seu lençol com o esmero e eficiência aprendido na academia militar, e repetidos por anos durante o serviço. Você pode sair das suas funções militares, mas os hábitos adquiridos ao longo dele nunca vão te deixar, passarão a fazer parte de você.

John catou seu travesseiro e foi até a janela apinhada de gerânios dormentes e olhou para fora, afastando um cantinho da cortina pêssego floral. Estava escuro e nevava. Não era de se admirar, a noite fora tão fria que era certo que as gotas de chuva iriam condensar antes de se precipitarem. Havia uma camada grossa de gelo na calçada o que valeria escorregões aos apressados e desavisados.

O loiro se afastou e tomou o rumo do 221B, tinha a intenção de não fazer barulho, não queria acordar o marido, o clima entre eles não estava melhor do que o tempo lá fora.

Ao abrir a porta de acesso à sala, foi surpreendido com Sherlock na poltrona ao lado da lareira. Seu coração falhou uma batida com o inesperado, mas se acalmou no instante seguinte ao perceber que o homem havia adormecido em algum momento da sua vigília durante a madrugada perto das chamas antes altas, mas agora tão pequenas que mal podiam valer de algum conforto.

Sherlock ressonava com a cabeça pendendo para o lado direito, mãos juntas entre as coxas numa tentativa instintiva de buscar calor para os dedos. Os pés estavam enfiados em meias grossas e chinelos de feltro espesso. Mas não havia nenhum cobertor. Isso não foi esperto. Pensou John. O que ele pretendia? Pegar um resfriado ou Acabar com uma pneumonia?

O médico suspirou, entrou no quarto, catou uma grossa manta, voltou para a sala e cobriu cuidadosamente o marido que parecia muito cansado, tanto que não se moveu.

Depois de agasalhar o detetive, John trocou-se para o trabalho, pegou sua bolsa e casaco e foi para o seu plantão bem antes do rotineiro, algo dentro da sua mente dizia a ele que estava bancando o covarde fugindo da conversa que talvez confirmasse suas delirantes deduções a respeito da noite em Karachi e das implicações emotivas posteriores do que aconteceu. Então, sim, ele estava com medo de saber. Admitido isso, ele sumiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Horas depois, na Scotland Yard, Lestrade estava apreciando o seu segundo donut açucarado quando seu celular tocou. Ele tentou engolir o grande volume de massa frita o melhor que podia antes de atender enquanto tentava se livrar da cobertura pegajosa de chocolate granulado que se espalhava pelos seus dedos, mas quanto mais ele esfregava a mão no guardanapo, mais o material granulado parecia aderir a sua apele. A insistência com a qual o celular chamava, o fez desistir da limpeza antes de pegar o aparelho e atender a chamada.

– Detetive-inspetor Lestrade, Scotland Yard. – Greg disse com a voz meio atrapalhada pela tentativa de por fim aos últimos vestígios de donut na boca.

– Os donuts ainda vão te deixar diabético, Lestrade. – Sherlock disse do outro lado da linha.

– Não vão, não. Meu consumo é moderado. – Lestrade se defendeu. – Espera, como sabe que eu estava comendo donuts?

– Foi uma suposição, você atendeu falando de boca cheia e sua refeição regular nos últimos tempos tem sido essa massa frita açucarada que um dia vai te matar, você apenas acaba de confirmar minha dedução.

– Muito esperto. Mas tenho certeza que a ligação não foi para me repreender pelos meus hábitos alimentares pouco ortodoxos. – Lestrade pontuou.

– É claro que não. Vou te contar o que descobri no celular do cadete turco. Encontre-me na Praça do Parlamento Britânico em meia hora, estarei esperando por você. – Sherlock disse e desligou logo em seguida para evitar perguntas, isso deixava Lestrade muito irritado e morto de curiosidade.

Dentro do tempo estipulado, Greg chegou ao local combinado e avistou de longe o detetive envolto em seu casaco costumeiro, luvas de couro escuro e cachecol azul protegendo o pescoço do frio que oprimia os passantes após uma rápida precipitação de neve no começo da manhã.

– Então? O que descobriu revirando o celular do cadete? – Lestrade perguntou encontrando Sherlock na ampla praça em frente ao Parlamento.

O moreno esperou Greg o alcançar para se por em movimento pela praça num convite silencioso para que ele o acompanhasse e então respondeu:

– Ele esteve por pelo menos oito vezes seguidas na Abadia de Westminster, entre 18:00 e 19:00 horas, ele certamente se deslocava da academia para cá no final do treinamento às 17:00, pegava uma condução que poderia deixá-lo aqui em no máximo uma hora, dependendo do trânsito, além disso, esse é o período de menor movimento no local. O Cadete Suna não era religioso. Então ficam as perguntas: por que voltar tantas vezes à Abadia de Westminster? Por que fazê-lo em dias seguidos? Por que esse interesse foi desperto na última semana e meia?

– Sei lá, ele era engenheiro, não era? Quem sabe ele tinha interesse acadêmico na estrutura. – Lestrade arriscou.

– Não faz sentido. Ele não estava fazendo Pós-Graduação, Mestrado ou Doutorado em engenharia, pelo contrário, estava no meio de um curso militar exigente para comissionamento para capitão na Real Academia Militar, é óbvio que o foco dele não estaria nos estudos de arquitetura de uma velha abadia.

– Alguma sugestão dos motivos do rapaz?

– Claro. Ele não veio observar, nem rezar. Tinha um encontro. Alguém esperava por ele na Abadia – Sherlock respondeu apressando os passos.

– É um lugar bem estranho para um encontro. – Greg aduziu seguindo o trajeto que Sherlock estabelecia rumo à Abadia de Westminster que ficava perto o suficiente do Parlamento para possibilitar um percurso a pé.

– Concordo e é por isso que se torna um comportamento suspeito. Temos que investigar. – disse o detetive atravessando a larga avenida que os separava do quarteirão onde situava-se a Abadia.

– Tem certeza que fazer uma visita ao local será útil? – Lestrade indagou confuso.

– É claro que sim, eles têm câmeras e é por isso que preciso de você, vai pedir as gravações da última semana e meia! – o detetive respondeu animado enquanto subia os longos degraus da velha igreja.

Localizada no Centro de Londres, nas imediações do Big Ben e do Parlamento, com estrutura original que remonta ao ano de 1245, a Abadia de Westminster, já podia ser avistada pelos dois homens que caminhavam às pressas puxando as ambas de seus casacos para amenizar o desconforto do ar frio na pele. A imensa estrutura gótica foi palco de trinta e oito coroações e dezesseis cerimônias de casamentos reais, servindo também de sepultura de honra para diversas grandes personalidades da Grã-Bretanha. A grande estrutura de aspecto austero se eleva imponente rumo ao céu cinzento, com suas duas torres góticas medievais encimadas por pináculos pontiagudos que guardam um coração repleto de séculos de história rica e complexa. Consideram-na a mais importante igreja de Londres e agora ela possuía pistas para o caso do cadete turco e Sherlock estava ansioso por revirá-las.

Depois de um tempo gasto em mostrar as credenciais e fazer as solicitações de praxe à equipe de segurança da abadia, Lestrade teve acesso às gravações do período indicado por Sherlock e então ambos passaram a analisar o movimento entre as 18:00 e 19:00 horas dos últimos oito dias antes do cadete aparecer morto.

Nas gravações o jovem Suna surge, ele senta-se entre os numerosos bancos da igreja e finge contemplar o rico altar católico, momentos depois uma mulher ruiva de aproximados 35 anos senta no banco logo atrás do cadete e puxa um terço da bolsa e finge rezar enquanto eles comunicam-se discretamente. Depois de breves diálogos, Suna se levanta e vai embora, a mulher finge rezar mais algumas ave-marias, depois se levanta fazendo o sinal da cruz e vai embora. Isso se repetiu com poucas variações de duração e lugar de assento até o dia da véspera da morte do cadete turco. Nesse dia, Suna chegou agitado logo depois da mulher ruiva que chegara dez minutos antes aparentemente preocupada, eram 18:15, eles não interagiram. Suna sentou quatro bancos adiante dela, deixou um pacote retangular pardo de 23 por 15 cm, esperou cinco minutos e depois foi embora às pressas sem olhar para ela. A ruiva levantou-se assim que o rapaz saiu, sentou perto do pacote, olhou para os lados e enfiou o pacote na bolsa, indo embora logo em seguida.

– Interessante... – Sherlock murmurou diante da cena congelada da ruiva saindo com o pacote dentro da bolsa. – A ruiva e o pacote são a chave para o nosso mistério.

– É, mas antes temos que resolver o mistério da identidade dela, depois chegamos no pacote. – Lestrade pontuou.

– Tem razão. É possível passar alguma dessas imagens da mulher ruiva pelo programa de identificação facial da Yard? – Sherlock perguntou esperançoso.

– Vou fazer o possível para que algumas dessas imagens ofereçam resultado.

– Obrigado, Lestrade. Acho que por hora deverei deixar a polícia fazer o seu trabalho e esperar em casa.

– Ora, muito obrigado pela consideração. – Lestrade respondeu em tom zombador. – Quer carona para casa?

– Oh, sim, eu fico grato. – Sherlock aceitou de pronto.

A noite começava a cair em Londres e Sherlock tinha esperança de encontrar o marido em casa para finalmente resolverem seu assunto pendente, não adiantaria John fugir novamente, ele o arrancaria de qualquer canto que resolvesse usar como esconderijo, eles teriam uma conversa definitiva sobre a Mulher.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Eita, John conseguirá fugir novamente da verdade? No próximo capítulo veremos o resultado disso ;-)

Aguardo suas impressões de leitura!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas Iniciais:**

Olá! Hoje Sherlock irá se esforçar ao máximo para ter finalmente uma conversa definitiva com o nosso querido John, será se vai dar certo? Boa Leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Pendências**

Quando Sherlock entrou no 221B já era noite e alguns flocos de neve dançavam feito penas de ganso pelo ar através da janela. O detetive removeu o casaco e olhou em volta. O lugar estava quieto. Era um silêncio e vazio tão opressor que lhe trouxe uma terrível lembrança de um passado não tão distante na relação dele com John, e isso o fez correr para o banheiro e olhar o copo de escovas. O item estava no seu canto habitual ostentando duas escovas em suas posições habituais. Sherlock respirou aliviado encostando a testa na madeira da porta do banheiro. John não havia ido embora.

Depois de comer alguma coisa na cozinha e por as louças de molho na pia, o detetive seguiu até o final do corredor e entrou no seu quarto. Sherlock removeu sua roupa trocando-a por um pijama de algodão cinza, enquanto ele fazia isso, ouviu John entrar no 221B, jogar sua maleta no sofá e entrar no banheiro. O som do chuveiro deixava óbvio que o médico havia iniciado um banho rápido antes de se preparar para entrar sob os lençóis da cama que aparentemente ele resolveu compartilhar com o marido novamente depois da última noite de solidão que o médico impôs a ambos. Sherlock pensou na possibilidade de entrar no banheiro e compartilhar o chuveiro com o marido como forma de quebrar a espessa camada de gelo que engrossava dia após dia entre eles. Isso lhe pareceu uma ótima ideia.

O moreno moveu-se resoluto e girou o trinco da porta do banheiro, o resultado foi decepcionante. John havia trancado a porta. Sherlock sentiu-se um pouco tonto com a constatação. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. O marido não estava sendo razoável. O detetive suspirou profundamente e arrastou-se para a cama enfiando-se debaixo dos lençóis grossos e ficou quieto, esperando John entrar.

A entrada do médico não demorou muito, o loiro surgiu no quarto usando um grosso roupão de banho, em seguida ele pôs um pijama confortável, mas não se deitou na cama como Sherlock esperava. O homem puxou uma cadeira para perto da janela do recinto, ligou o notebook e lá ficou, silencioso e aparentemente muito centrado em responder e-mails, mas Sherlock não seria Sherlock se não soubesse que essa era apenas uma desculpa mal elaborada para evitar ir para a cama antes dele dormir. John estava fugindo da conversa que eles deveriam ter tido há um bom tempo, mas o detetive estava resolvido a não deixar a oportunidade passar. Ele resolveria isso ali, naquele momento.

– John, largue o seu computador um momento.

– Por quê? – John indagou de forma inexpressiva sem se voltar para o marido.

– Precisamos ter uma conversa. – Sherlock afirmou sentando na cama.

– Estou ocupado, não pode esperar? – John indagou fingindo extremo interesse nos comentários em seu blog.

– Eu tenho esperado há dias. Você não tem facilitado. Está me evitando sistematicamente.

– Não seja exagerado. – respondeu o médico continuando seu fingido interesse na tela do computador.

– Não é exagero, você só chega do seu turno quando já estou dormindo.

– Você tem dormido muito cedo. – John cortou.

– E sai de casa antes do meu despertar.

– Você está dormindo até tarde. – o médico rebateu.

– Nós dois sabemos que suas explicações para nossos desencontros nos últimos dias são mentiras que está contando para você. – Sherlock declarou jogando os lençóis para o lado, pondo-se de pé.

– Se prefere acreditar nisso, acredite. – disse John digitando uma bobagem qualquer em resposta a um comentário de um caso postado no blog, mas não conseguiu terminar o procedimento, pois a tampa do notebook foi subitamente fechada diante dele e por pouco não prendeu seus dedos.

– O que diabos está fazendo? – John indagou irritado.

– Tem que me ouvir. Quero que você entenda o que eu fiz pela Mulher. – Sherlock disse arrancando o notebook do colo do médico colocando o aparelho sobre uma mesinha de canto antes de voltar-se para encará-lo.

– Ah, mas eu entendo. Pode acreditar! – o médico disse levantando-se da cadeira encarando-o com um riso sem humor.

– Não, você pensa que entende, mas está conduzindo seu raciocínio de forma totalmente equivocada.

– Então, tudo bem, me ilumine, Sr. Holmes. – pediu John com alta carga de sarcasmo na voz encarando-o a três passos de distância.

– A Mulher... você sabe, ela foi uma oponente formidável...

– Sério, Sherlock? Você interrompeu minha digitação para declarar toda a sua admiração por ela? A emenda está saindo pior que o soneto. – John reclamou cruzando os braços.

– Me deixe seguir minha explicação e verá que não é isso que eu estou fazendo. – Sherlock insistiu.

– Ok. Continue. – John autorizou fungando para amenizar a raiva que estava borbulhando em seu sangue.

– Se você bem lembrar, a proteção da Mulher se baseava nos arquivos que ela mantinha bem seguros no celular. Era o escudo dela, o amuleto para afastar a morte e a chave para abrir qualquer porta. Sem ele ela não duraria meio ano. Eu tirei isso dela. Removi seu escudo e sua chave e a joguei no meio da arena para os leões a esquartejarem.

– Então sua consciência, coisa que pouca gente acredita que tenha, pesou e você foi correndo salvá-la? – John indagou irônico.

– Apesar da ironia usada na sua afirmação, sim, foi mais ou menos isso, John. O programa de proteção a testemunhas seria incapaz de pô-la a salvo, existem agentes corruptos em todos os níveis do governo e agências de inteligência de todos os lugares. Alguém daria os parâmetros da nova vida da Mulher e ela seria eliminada. Só tinha uma coisa que poderia preservar a vida dela: a morte. Uma falsa morte é claro. Eu ajudei nisso. – Sherlock disse com uma ponta mal disfarçada de orgulho.

– Certo, você a ajudou e manteve contato com ela esse tempo todo. Eu já tinha entendido essa parte, não sou tão lento assim. – John afirmou travando a mandíbula. – Só não entendi por que Continuaram flertando por mensagens bem debaixo do meu nariz mesmo depois do nosso casamento, Sherlock! Por que você não me contou sobre ela? – o médico rosnou as últimas palavras pondo-se de costas para o marido, pois a ira começava a perturbar e comprometer seu controle perigosamente.

– Você não é muito bom com segredos, John... – explicou o detetive enquanto caminhava para tentar tocar o ombro do médico – E eu e a Mulher...

– Ora seu... – John virou-se e socou o nariz do moreno num impulso impetuoso que fez o detetive se desequilibrar e cair de joelhos no chão.

Sherlock sentiu uma maçante dor na ponte do nariz e um líquido morno com leve e enjoativo cheiro de ferro invadir suas narinas pingando rapidamente no chão do quarto. Ele baixou o rosto rapidamente tateando o local do soco para ver se algo havia sido deslocado, deduzindo logo depois que a hemorragia decorria apenas do rompimento de alguns vasos sanguíneos, nada mais. Não sendo grave o ferimento, Sherlock ergueu os olhos para ver John que parecia transtornado e atônito com o que fizera.

– Sherlock... ah, meu Deus, me desculpe. – John pediu nervosamente se ajoelhando para examinar o rosto do detetive. – Por favor, me perdoe, eu não queria... me perdoe... – o médico implorava observando o sangue escorrer pelas narinas do moreno.

– Tudo bem. – Sherlock murmurou tentando conter a hemorragia nasal com a mão, mas sem sucesso.

– Não, não está tudo bem. Me deixe cuidar disso, sente-se aqui. – John pediu levando-o para a beira da cama e foi até o banheiro para pegar um kit médico básico.

Ao retornar para onde Sherlock estava sentado, John realizou um cuidadoso trabalho de estancamento da hemorragia e limpeza do rosto do parceiro que permaneceu passivo e silencioso diante dos seus cuidados.

– John.

– Sim, Sherlock.

– Eu e a Mulher...

– Não precisa me contar...

–... não tivemos e não temos nada um com o outro.

– Nada? – John indagou removendo os últimos vestígios de sangue no queixo do moreno.

– Nada. E as mensagens são apenas indicativos de vida, ela os envia eventualmente para dar sinal de que continua protegida pelo segredo.

– E o que ela envia? – John indagou permitindo-se ficar curioso sobre o conteúdo.

– Frases pequenas do tipo: "belo dia para estar viva", "Comeu o quê hoje no café da manhã?", "Morangos e creme é estimulante". Nunca respondi nenhuma mensagem, não fazia sentido responder antes e agora faz muito menos, pois para mim só há você. – Sherlock afirmou encarando-o, espelhando profunda sinceridade e convicção nos olhos que misturavam a beleza calma de uma nebulosa e a fúria das supernovas.

– Eu sei, desculpe duvidar disso... eu realmente achei que ela fosse uma ameaça ao que temos, mas eu acredito em você, eu deixei minha cabeça ser tomada por suposições absurdas. Você vai me perdoar? – John perguntou permanecendo ajoelhado diante do marido.

– Eu já perdoei, e você?

– Eu o quê?

– Vai me perdoar por ter omitido sobre o destino da Mulher?

– Não há o que ser perdoado, eu deixei o meu ciúme distorcer as coisas, você foi nobre e agiu de forma nobre, eu deveria estar orgulhoso de você. – Disse John afagando com máxima ternura os cabelos do detetive. – Na verdade, eu estou orgulhoso do marido corajoso e nobre que eu tenho, orgulhoso e grato por você querer ficar ao meu lado. Eu te amo. – o loiro completou oferecendo um beijo leve aos lábios de Sherlock que conservavam um suave sabor do soro fisiológico usado para limpar o sangue que escorreu por ali.

– Eu também te amo, John. – Sherlock respondeu retribuindo o beijo.

O leve beijo trocado por ambos se alongou e aos poucos deu lugar a outro beijo em que os lábios se abriram como figos maduros, doces e macios para a livre degustação de línguas quentes e sensíveis. Sherlock suspirou entre os beijos sentindo John apalpar sua virilha. O toque suave deslizou da virilha para o cós da calça e por fim ganhou acesso ao seu pênis desvelando-o dos tecidos que o ocultavam.

Sherlock gemeu levemente entre os beijos, afastando um pouco as coxas para facilitar o acesso da mão do companheiro que empregava uma lenta e deliciosa tortura em seu membro apertando e afagando o músculo duro enquanto alternava pequenas mordidas e sucções em seus lábios.

John interrompeu os beijos e desceu os lábios no membro excitado do detetive e iniciou uma lenta felação que fez Sherlock fechar os olhos, ronronando embebido em prazer. O médico chupou a glande e lambeu o comprimento do falo antes de afundá-lo em sua boca até senti-lo tocar a garganta, ouvindo Sherlock soltar um gemido estrangulado e conter o movimento do quadril. Se o moreno contraísse para cima com o desejo que tencionava seu ventre, certamente engasgaria John. Ciente do grande desejo que o corpo do marido tinha em realizar os movimentos de penetração naquele momento, o médico interrompeu o sexo oral e se levantou diante do olhar confuso e nublado de Sherlock.

John removeu sua calça de dormir junto com a cueca e avançou puxando Sherlock para o centro da cama, acomodando-o entre beijos que eram pequenas promessas de algo melhor a caminho.

O loiro catou na gaveta um pote de lubrificante e massageou o pênis do marido com uma razoável camada do produto viscoso, numa preparação estimulante para o ato seguinte. O homem subiu no corpo do moreno que o encarou lambendo os lábios subitamente secos. Mãos quentes e grandes espalmaram-se nas nádegas do médico enquanto ele acomodava-se buscando a melhor posição para iniciar sua cavalgada sobre o detetive. Obtido o ângulo ideal, John começou a descer sobre o falo túrgido do marido, realizando uma eficiente introdução do membro até a realização do contato dos seus glúteos com a base do pênis do moreno.

O peito do médico subia e descia ofegante com a queimação que se espalhava pelo seu reto. Cavalgar o parceiro era uma opção para quando se desejava sensações fortes e uma penetração profunda e impiedosa. Sherlock sabia disso e por isso massageou levemente as nádegas do marido para estimulá-lo a se acalmar e a centrar-se no prazer antes de iniciar um lento movimento com as ancas.

Mas John não quis esperar para adaptação de seus músculos internos à invasão escaldante que fazia seu corpo instintivamente querer recuar. Ele apoiou suas mãos sobre o abdômen de Sherlock e começou imediatamente a cavalgar com vigor punitivo, conduzindo o pênis do companheiro para dentro e para fora, com ritmo crescente e quase doloroso.

No momento ele não estava preocupado em ter alguns arranhões internos, ele queria se redimir com Sherlock, ele queria intoxicá-lo de prazer ao ponto de fazê-lo esquecer onde estava e quem era por alguns momentos e depois de um orgasmo poderoso, pudesse suspirar satisfeito em seus braços como um filhote de felino sonolento no tapete de lã perto da lareira numa noite de neve nas ruas.

John afundou os dedos nos cabelos anelados de Sherlock, massageando enquanto rebolava em seu colo ouvindo os gemidos intercalados por doces soluços de prazer que indicavam a aproximação do ápice orgástico do marido. John gostava de ver o rosto do parceiro nesse momento íntimo do gozo. Era como um orgasmo extra para ele, um prazer a mais observar aquele rosto angular se contorcer em êxtase completo, a boca rosada e carnuda entreabrir como se fosse anunciar uma grande revelação ao mundo enquanto tomava um fôlego profundo, arqueando o peito em agonia, como um renascimento, redescobrindo dimensões do próprio corpo, da mente e da alma que se abriam nesses momentos singulares do orgasmo em que os olhos de supernova resumiam todo o universo, todo o mundo para John Watson. Ele morreria e mataria para continuar tendo esse privilégio.

Sherlock apertou firme as nádegas do médico, obtendo mais controle e apoio para dominar o ato e dar a John fortes e profundas estocadas, lançando-o para o alto freneticamente, grunhindo, ofegando, quase rosnado seu prazer, antes de seu esperma estourar dentro do parceiro enquanto ele buscava seus lábios com a voracidade e abandono desses momentos de extrema desinibição e entrega.

John deixou-se cair exausto sobre o corpo de Sherlock que respirava pesadamente. Seu ânus estava ardendo e o contato com o sêmen que escorria de sua entrada, fazia os arranhões internos queixarem-se como agulhas em brasa depois que o falo do detetive escorregou para fora, úmido e saciado. Quando John estava pensando em se mexer e ir ao banheiro para cuidar do seu desconforto, sentiu Sherlock se mover languidamente rolando-o de costas na cama pondo-se acima dele para fazer John sentir logo em seguida os dedos mornos do moreno massagearem preguiçosamente o seu pênis ainda excitado.

Ele não recusou a atenção, sorrindo em aprovação, John envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço de Sherlock encostando suas testas e deixou-se ser masturbado com o cuidado e a perícia que o detetive havia desenvolvido ao longo da relação deles no último ano.

A cada segundo, os lentos movimentos da mão de dedos longos, ganhavam um quê a mais de celeridade, lançando correntes escaldantes de prazer pelo corpo do médico. As ondas de construção do orgasmo rasgavam seus músculos elevando a pressão em seus testículos e enrijecendo ao máximo o seu pênis, como a água na chaleira sobre o fogo vai ganhando bolhas de fervura cada vez maiores até o pronto de ebulição completa e ideal.

Em poucos minutos, John contraiu-se sob o moreno e gozou com um suspiro trêmulo. A reafirmação dos seus sentimentos através do intenso e sincero desejo e entrega de seus corpos, trouxe paz para seus corações.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Enfim os meninos se acertaram! No próximo capítulo voltaremos ao caso do cadete turco, compartilhem suas impressões comigo ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Notas iniciais:

Olá! Eis o sétimo capítulo! Estamos de volta ao caso, divirtam-se com a leitura!

P.S.: A internet me deu uma surra terrível, por isso a atualização não ocorreu no sábado...

* * *

 **7 capítulo – A ruiva da Abadia**

Londres amanheceu apinhada de flocos de neve pelas ruas, fazendo a paisagem urbana lembrar um redondo bolo coberto por farelo de coco fresco. Estava muito frio e a cicatriz no ombro esquerdo do John não se queixava nenhum pouco por isso, uma vez que um agradável calor humano emanava dentro dos cobertores ao seu lado fazendo-o suspirar de contentamento.

O loiro virou-se em seu casulo de lençóis e olhou para o homem ao lado e sorriu percebendo que tudo o que podia ver dele nesse momento era um tufo de cachos negros que escapavam por um canto do abrigo de tecidos feito pelo outro em torno do corpo. Sherlock não admitia, mas o frio passou a perturbá-lo ainda mais depois de ser torturado dentro de um tanque de água gelada por dois espiões russos durante o caso do vendedor de livros. Ao longo da sua recuperação no hospital, o moreno teve pesadelos recorrentes com a tortura e John compreendia, ele mesmo sofreu por um bom tempo com pesadelos do dia em que levou um tiro no ombro em meio ao fogo serrado no Afeganistão.

As reflexões do médico foram cortadas por um movimento da bola de cobertores ao lado dele e a percepção de uma mão morna e ansiosa tateando o colchão por baixo das mantas na direção dele. John sentiu um leve aperto no coração constatando que o marido instintivamente buscava a confirmação de que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal e que poderia encontrar o parceiro ao seu lado, coisa que não vinha ocorrendo há alguns dias.

John moveu-se por baixo dos lençóis, encontrou a mão ansiosa de Sherlock, segurou-a e seguiu avançando até ficar colado no corpo do outro, compartilhando calor enquanto longos braços envolviam seu corpo apertando-o mais de encontro ao moreno. A sensação de calor compartilhado era muito boa, mas havia algo mais naquele abraço que despertou o interesse do médico naquela manhã fria: Sherlock estava com uma ereção matinal. Podia ser a comum pressão de líquido na bexiga esperando para ser esvaziada e John sabia que era sempre desconfortável a tarefa de esvaziar a bexiga nessa situação, mas a ereção podia também ser um estado de animação provocado por algum sonho muito satisfatório.

Ele queria apostar no segundo diagnóstico, mas precisava de um exame prévio para confirmar. Cuidadosamente o loiro pousou a mão em concha sobre o volume e apertou levemente e os quadris do moreno contraíram para frente interessados no toque. John sorriu, o segundo diagnóstico estava correto.

O homem deslizou a mão para dentro das calças do outro que permanecia meio imerso em sono, mas suficientemente presente no que estava se iniciando. Em seguida, John puxou para fora de sua calça a própria ereção recém-desperta e uniu-a com a do marido segurando-as com ambas as mãos por baixo dos lençóis e começou a mover devagar, permitindo-se apreciar a gradual elevação da sensação de calor em seus corpos e o aumento do ritmo de suas respirações que de suspiros leves foram deslizando para respirações ásperas e ansiosas. Em menos de vinte segundos, a dupla masturbação iniciada de lado e mantida pelas mãos do médico, havia evoluído para John sobre o corpo de Sherlock, amassando seus pênis um no outro em vigorosos movimentos de vai e vem, mantidos instintivamente por sua pélvis.

Os dois casulos de tecidos agora era um enorme bolo comprido de cobertores se movendo de forma cada vez mais frenética a partir do qual se podia ouvir grunhidos, respirações ásperas e gemidos abafados até que um duplo som gutural pontuou o fim das trepidações por baixo dos lençóis.

– Bom dia, Sherlock. – John murmurou erguendo-se nos cotovelos para encarar o marido.

– Muito bom dia. – Sherlock respondeu estendendo um sorriso lânguido, abrindo lentamente os olhos para ver o esposo acima dele.

Sherlock uma vez havia questionado a importância e praticidade de conhecer o universo fora da Terra, John tinha achado um absurdo um homem inteligente como o companheiro não saber que o planeta deles girava em torno do Sol, mas agora, encarado aquela suavidade furiosa das supernovas cristalinas desveladas pelas pálpebras sonolentas do moreno, ele admitia para si que também já não se importava mais, pois ele podia ver todo o universo naqueles olhos de múltiplas variações de cor. Sherlock era o seu universo.

– Está de folga hoje? – o detetive perguntou massageando as costas do médico que ainda estava meio deitado sobre seu corpo.

– Estou, quer passar o dia transando nesta cama? – John falou beijando o canto dos lábios do moreno.

– Sua proposta é muito tentadora, meu caro Watson, mas eu ia propor te atualizar sobre o caso do cadete turco enquanto tomamos café.

– Ok, o dia de sexo fica para outra oportunidade. – John concordou saindo de cima do marido com cuidado para não fazer mais bagunça com o esperma acumulado entre eles.

Por volta das dez horas daquela manhã, depois que o casal do 221B havia trocado muitas teorias sobre o cadete turco, Mycroft apareceu. Sherlock estava sentado sozinho em sua poltrona alisando as cordas do seu violino enquanto John movia-se na cozinha esquentando água para uma nova rodada de chá antes de procurarem algo para o almoço.

– Tenho novidades muito interessantes para você, irmão. – o homem disse sentando na cadeira normalmente utilizada pelos clientes do detetive.

– Não vou ao seu jantar. – Sherlock cortou deixando o violino de lado.

– Esse não é o tema da minha novidade.

– É o quê então?

– É sobre a Rainha da Inglaterra. – Mycroft disse com pompa.

– O que tem ela?

– Oh, Sherlock, como assim "o que tem ela"?! Sua falta de noção e tato social é enervante. – o Holmes mais velho reclamou. – Mas, bem, deixemos isso para lá. Vim informá-lo sobre um convite que deixaria muito honrado qualquer cidadão britânico.

– Eu não sou qualquer cidadão britânico. – Sherlock retrucou com pirraça.

– E é justamente por não ser qualquer cidadão britânico que a realiza o convidou para acompanhar a Rainha no dia da memória, você participará do ato solene de deixar uma singela coroa de papoulas no monumento aos soldados mortos. Seu último préstimo à segurança nacional despertou a gratidão e admiração de Vossa Majestade, sua companhia significará um símbolo de uma recente vitória contra o terrorismo em Londres.

– Agradeço a consideração, mas não estou interessado.

– Tem certeza? Está rejeitando uma grande honra pela qual muitos súditos dariam um braço para ter.

– Afirmação exagerada, mas eu não vou mudar de ideia, mande-a encontrar outro pajem.

– Bem, imaginei que essa seria a sua posição sobre o convite, de modo que eu já me antecipei e me ofereci em seu lugar. Oh, não se preocupe, eu informei o cerimonial do palácio que você estava muito ocupado resolvendo um grande caso. – Mycroft informou contorcendo os lábios de uma forma cômica.

– E estou. – Sherlock respondeu franzindo os lábios.

– Claro que está. Você sempre está. – Mycroft disse em tom descrente. – Então, é isso. Eu vou no seu lugar.

– Fico te devendo essa.

– Fica mesmo e para o seu completo desgosto eu vou cobrar agora. Eu quero que vá ao jantar que estou oferecendo para o príncipe árabe amanhã à noite.

– Oh, não... peça outra coisa, por favor. – pediu Sherlock com enfado profunda em sua voz.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso. Sua presença será muito útil. Não seja ranzinza.

– Sendo assim, eu vou continuar te devendo. – Sherlock respondeu franzindo a cara.

– Devendo o quê? – John perguntou entrando na sala com um bule e três xícaras de chá numa bandeja.

– Dr. Watson, que bom que está em casa, talvez possa me ajudar aqui com o meu irmão. – Mycroft disse aceitando a xícara que o cunhado lhe oferecia.

–O que está acontecendo? Sherlock roubou mais algum dos seus brinquedos? – John perguntou ouvindo a baixa risada de diversão que Sherlock abafou bebericando seu chá.

– Muito engraçado, mas não, seu marido não pegou nenhum dos meus equipamentos sem permissão desta vez. – Holmes mais velho comentou esgarçando um riso desdenhoso.– Eu irei dar um jantar na minha casa para receber uma importante personalidade árabe que é muito fã do meu irmão. Gosto não se discute. Então, pelo bem da economia britânica, estou pedindo ao meu irmão que deixe de ser turrão e dê o ar da graça nesse jantar, nem que seja apenas por meia hora, troque algumas palavras com o meu convidado ilustre e pronto, isso será suficiente para deixar o homem mais feliz e propenso a ser benevolente nas barganhas comerciais que surgirão a partir daí com o ministro da economia que também estará no jantar. – Mycroft explicou.

– Vai usar seu irmão para tirar vantagem do seu convidado estrangeiro? – John perguntou enrugando a testa.

– A forma como simplificou a coisa me ofende, Dr. Watson. – Mycroft repreendeu pressionando os lábios.

– Desculpe, mas é o que parece. – John bebericou seu chá rindo-se da cara de ofendido que o cunhado fez. – Não se preocupe, nós iremos.

– Nós iremos? – Sherlock indagou pestanejando incrédulo.

– É claro que sim, não vai te matar ir no jantar do seu irmão. – John firmou.

– Bem, alguém aqui é prático e realista, afinal. – Mycroft comentou levantando-se. – Aguardo os dois na minha casa na data e hora estabelecida no convite que eu deixei aqui há alguns dias. Espero que não o tenha jogado fora, Sherlock.

– Deve estar em algum lugar debaixo dos jornais sobre a mesa. – o moreno comentou com desdém.

– Muito bem, tenham um bom dia. – o homem disse se retirando.

Antes que Sherlock pudesse reclamar por John ter aceitado o convite para ir ao jantar na casa do irmão, Lestrade resvalou pela porta do 221B afirmando:

– Tenho duas notícias para você, Sherlock. Uma boa e uma ruim.

– Sente-se e conte a boa notícia primeiro, conforme o que disser, decido se a segunda é ruim ou não. – o detetive respondeu.

– Identificamos a mulher ruiva que carregou o pacote deixado pelo cadete na Abadia. – O inspetor revelou passando uma pasta para as mãos do detetive enquanto sentava-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Mycroft. – Trata-se de Ana Bennet, 34 anos, solteira, enfermeira militar, serviu como primeiro tenente no hospital de campanha no Iraque em 2003 e foi posta na reserva em 2008.

– Excelente trabalho, Lestrade. – Sherlock parabenizou olhando o conteúdo do fichário que recebeu.

– Obrigado. – o inspetor disse um tanto orgulhoso.

– E qual é a má notícia? – John quis saber revirando-se curioso em sua poltrona.

– Ela está morta. – o inspetor disse sem rodeios.

– Desde quando? – o detetive indagou cravando olhos férreos no inspetor.

– Há dois dias.

– Causa da morte? – Sherlock indagou.

– Hemorragia por perfuração da artéria braquial causada por um garfo de bolo. Uma fatalidade. Segunda a perícia, a morte decorreu de um acidente infeliz. A Srta Bennet estava com um salto quebrado quando encontraram seu corpo estendido de bruços sobre o talher na cozinha da casa dela. Ao que tudo indica, o salto quebrou e ela se desequilibrou caindo de mau jeito sobre a peça que estava segurando. Uma fatalidade! Pobre mulher. – Lestrade explicou.

– Acredita mesmo nessa conclusão? – Sherlock perguntou erguendo-se rápido de sua poltrona, indo pegar seu casaco no cabide perto da porta.

– Bem, o que mais poderia ter acontecido? – Greg perguntou um tanto ofendido.

– Assassinato, é óbvio.

– Espera aí, Sherlock, vai querer insistir que o acidente que vitimou Ana Bennet foi obra de um assassino? Ele podia ter estrangulado, usado uma faca, ou plantado uma bala na cabeça dela, mas espetar o dorso dela com um garfo de bolo é um absurdo. – Lestrade insistiu.

– Absurdo é fechar o caso de Ana Bennet como "acidente infeliz", acho que ela merece mais consideração. – Sherlock repreendeu dando uma apressada e elegante volta no cachecol em torno do seu pescoço. – Quero ver a cena do crime.

– Mas já se passaram dois dias, não prefere ver o corpo? Ainda não foi liberado do necrotério.

– A história de um assassinato fica escrita na cena do crime como tinta sobre o papel, mesmo depois que tudo foi recolhido e enterrado, Lestrade. – Sherlock declarou tomando o rumo das escadas. – Se for necessário, verei o corpo depois, a cena do crime é mais importante no momento.

A casa de Ana Bennet ficava a menos de quarenta minutos da Baker Street, durante esses minutos, Sherlock leu todo o relatório e analisou todas as fotos do crime contidas na pasta parda que Lestrade havia lhe entregue mais cedo no 221B. Quando eles desceram no endereço da vítima, o detetive já tinha toda a cena construída em sua mente e sabia exatamente o que buscar na casa.

A residência de Ana Bennet possuía apenas um pavimento e mantinha um ar confortável e acolhedor que só era contrariado pelas fitas amarelas de isolamento deixadas pela polícia depois de terem periciado o local.

Lestrade passou pelas faixas e rompeu o lacre de papel grudado entre a porta e o portal, dando passagem para Sherlock e John entrarem na casa. Tudo estava em ordem, na sala, como se nada tivesse acontecido naquele ambiente. Na cozinha podia-se ver ainda a ampla mancha de sangue sobre a qual estivera a dona da casa. Sherlock abriu a geladeira observando os itens que ainda estavam nela, depois abriu os armários, passando depois para análise da bancada e por fim a lixeira de onde, depois de uns instantes inspecionando o conteúdo magro, catou um pequeno frasco vazio, uma seringa pequena e uma bola de papel amassado, analisando-os rapidamente antes de dispor cada um sobre a bancada de onde se podia ver a sala.

– Está tudo errado! – Sherlock pontuou olhando para a mancha de sangue no chão.

– Errado como? – Lestrade quis saber.

– Ana Bennet não pegou o garfo para comer sobremesa, pois não há sobremesa na geladeira e nem nos armários, e de fato não poderia ter, ela era diabética. – Sherlock sentenciou catando o pequeno frasco e a seringa que dispusera sobre o balcão.

Lestrade o encarou com uma pergunta óbvia na expressão.

– Encontrei um frasco de insulina e uma seringa descartável própria para sua aplicação. – Sherlock indicou os dois itens retirados da lixeira. – a vítima usou o remédio pouco antes de ser morta. Ana Bennet era diabética.

– OK, mas isso não refuta o acidente. Pode-se usar garfo de bolo para comer outras coisas também, tipo: segurar um pedaço de bife enquanto está sendo cortado, por exemplo. – o inspetor insistiu.

– Não no caso da Srta. Bennet. Há apenas vegetais e frutas na geladeira, a mulher era vegana, pode-se confirmar isso através dos alimentos no armário, todos tem selo indicativo da sessão de alimentos veganos do supermercado que ela frequentava, e mesmo que ela pretendesse comer frutas espetando-as com o garfo, o curso normal de ação seria primeiro escolher a fruta, fatiá-la, por num prato e depois buscar o garfo, não acha? Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ela simplesmente apareceu com um garfo enfiado no dorso e nenhum sinal do prato e do que ela pretendia comer usando esse garfo. Olhei todo o relatório e fotos sobre a cena do crime, não havia sinal do que ela supostamente pretendia comer com ajuda do garfo de sobremesa no dia de sua morte.

– Bem, o curso normal de ação não é uma regra imutável, ela pode ter pegado o garfo primeiro. Não tem nada de estranho nisso. – Lestrade insistiu.

– Ele tem razão. – John pontuou não sabendo como Sherlock pretendia provar que a morte da dona da casa não passou de um lastimável acidente.

–Vocês viram as fotos do corpo estendido nesta cozinha e não perceberam o óbvio?!

– Oh, conte-nos, pois estou perdido aqui. – o inspetor pediu cruzando os braços.

– Seria impossível ela ter caído sobre um garfo segurado por sua mão direita.

– Por que não? Todo mundo segura o garfo com a mão direita. – Greg respondeu.

– Não a Srta. Bennet, ela era canhota. – o detetive afirmou convicto.

– Como é que é? – O inspetor parecia muito intrigado, Sherlock não conhecia a mulher até aquela manhã, como saberia esse detalhe?

– Olhe em volta! – Sherlock disse fazendo um gesto amplo de apresentação do ambiente que podia ser analisado a partir da bancada. – Tem uma caneca de chá esquecida perto do sofá e ela está apontada para a esquerda, as tomadas regularmente usadas são as da esquerda, caneta e papel colocados regularmente do lado esquerdo do telefone para que ela possa pegar e anotar mensagens com a mão esquerda. Conclusão: se Ana Bennet estivesse segurando um garfo, ele estaria na mão esquerda e não o contrário. Ela foi assassinada e o assassino está à solta.

– Então o garfo foi plantando na mão errada. – John aduziu compreendendo a falha na cena do crime.

– Sim e o assassino pecou em não ter percebido que a vítima não era destra. Deixou uma ponta solta. – Sherlock destacou.

– E quanto ao salto quebrado? – o inspetor lembrou.

– O assassino quebrou, dá para ver nas fotos que área da sola próxima ao salto quebrado, perdeu uma pequena lasca com se a região tivesse sofrido emprego de grande força, isso só poderia ser obtido por uma violenta topada ou...

– ...A mão de alguém com muita força tentando deliberadamente quebrá-lo. – John concluiu.

– Exatamente, e não é só isso. O assassino esqueceu-se de distanciar um pouco a peça quebrada. Na foto, o salto está a poucos centímetros do pé da vítima, isso é incompatível com a dinâmica da queda. Com o rompimento do salto, ela teria se desequilibrado, tropeçado em busca de sustentação e por fim caído. Tudo isso teria feito o salto ficar um tanto longe do pé de onde se soltou e não perfeitamente ao lado. Essa peça foi ajustada à cena. Resumindo, o assassino surpreendeu a vítima por trás, espetou o garfo na altura da artéria braquial, esperou quinze segundos para que ela perdesse a consciência em razão da hemorragia, debruçou o corpo dela sobre o garfo, arranjou a mão direita dela na peça, arrancou o sapato, quebrou o salto, voltou a por o sapato no pé da vítima e depositou a peça quebrada perto do pé recém-calçado. Em noventa segundos a morte chegou para Ana Bennet. Tudo rápido, eficiente e insuspeito, igual ao cadete turco... é o mesmo assassino, ele matou outra pessoa. – o detetive concluiu após a torrente de informações.

– É, faz sentido, parece que as duas vítimas foram mortas por um profissional em ocultar traços de homicídio. Parece que a Yard vai ter que reabrir o caso da Srta. Bennet. – John concluiu relanceando um olhar rápido para Greg.

– Muito bem, se estamos diante de uma cena de assassinato, o que o assassino queria? Tudo parece está perfeitamente no lugar, e segundo o inventário policial na cena, nada de valor foi roubado.

– Ele queria o pacote que o cadete Suna passou para ela. Tem alguma coisa de valor naquele pacote – Sherlock respondeu catando o pedaço de papel que depositara na bancada.

– Acho que ele deve ter encontrado – John comentou olhando os cômodos. – Não há nenhum vestígio de pacote ou mesmo papel pardo na casa.

– Ele não encontrou. – Sherlock disse analisando o fino papel que estivera no fundo da lixeira.

– Como sabe? – John indagou ansioso.

– Isto. – Sherlock indicou levantando o papel fino diante dos olhos dos homens. – é um recibo de aluguel de um porta-volume na estação Victória, a data é de dois dias. A vítima alugou um espaço de porta-volume para um pacote de 23 cm por 15 cm. Exatamente as dimensões que se pode deduzir das gravações de vídeo na abadia. – o detetive comentou sorrindo. – o Assassino não encontrou nada com a vítima, a mulher não confiou deixar o item em sua própria casa. Acredito que, pelo estado organizado da residência, ele conseguiu tirar essa informação dela antes de cravar-lhe o garfo de bolo.

– Então ele já pode ter conseguido o pacote! Isso foi há dois dias! – John afirmou um pouco ansioso.

– De fato, mas o assassino cometeu um segundo erro em sua busca pelo pacote. Matou quem poderia resgatá-lo sem levantar suspeitas. Os itens deixados sob a guarda da Estação Victória passam por rigoroso protocolo de segurança que envolve permitir acesso apenas ao locador e a uma terceira pessoa previamente declarada pelo locador do espaço. Nenhuma outra pessoa poderia resgatar o objeto além de Ana Bennet e quem quer que ela tenha indicado como pessoa de confiança para fazer a retirada no lugar dela.

– Então ainda temos uma chance? – Lestrade indagou esperançoso.

– Sim, nós temos e mais uma vez você será de grande utilidade, Lestrade.

– Sério? – o inspetor indagou entre curioso e orgulhoso.

– Claro, um agente da Yard é sempre de grande ajuda quando se quer contornar protocolos de segurança de um guarda-volume de estação de ônibus. – Sherlock respondeu saindo apressado da cozinha onde os três estavam sendo seguido por Greg e John.

Uma grande expectativa de finalmente por as mãos no misterioso pacote se estendeu sobre o trio.

* * *

 **Notas:**

E então gente, os meninos estão no rastro do pacote, será que irão chegar antes do assassino descobrir uma maneira de passar na frente deles? Aguardo os comentários de vocês!

Beijos e até o próximo sábado!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas Iniciais:**

Olá! Hoje teremos mais pistas sobre o caso do cadete turco, boa leitura!

* * *

 **8 Capítulo O porta-volume**

Inaugurada em 1862, ao sul da Rua Victória em Westminster, a Estação Victória era um amplo complexo de prédios que servia de acesso a serviços de trem e ônibus em Londres, seu imenso fluxo de mais de 81 milhões de entradas e saídas de passageiros, lhe garantem até hoje a segunda colocação na lista das estações mais movimentadas da Grã-Bretanha, perdendo apenas para Waterloo.

O espaço amplo e fervilhantemente movimentado da Estação Victória pode parecer desorientador para alguém pouco habituado ao lugar, mas para orientar os visitantes perdidos em meio ao amplo espaço movimentado, a estação oferece coloridas e úteis faixas-guia no piso de concreto para orientar os passageiros quanto ao serviço correto e onde encontrá-lo dentro da extensa área da Estação.

O interessado tem apenas que focar nas faixas coloridas do piso de concreto, identificar o que deseja e seguir a linha marcada até chegar ao ponto de destino, onde o que deseja está disponível. Essa é uma interessante e útil ferramenta de localização que naquele dia particularmente movimentado e frio na estação Victoria, estava sendo usado por dezenas de pessoas que as seguiam como formigas seguem o rastro de odor deixado por outra para indicar uma rota a ser seguida.

Em meio à grande massa de passageiros, Sherlock, John e Lestrade avançavam apressados e ansiosos. As longas pernas do detetive lhe davam muita vantagem na tarefa de avançar rapidamente entre as pessoas o que deixava um Lestrade e um John meio ofegantes logo atrás tentando acompanhar o homem que seguia de forma decidida e firme em direção ao setor de porta-volume da estação.

– Bom dia, o senhor precisa de um lugar para guardar algum objeto? – indagou um jovem atendente atrás do balcão quando Sherlock encostou.

– Na verdade eu preciso ter acesso a um armário específico. – o detetive respondeu.

– Claro, o senhor é o locador de qual armário?

– Eu não sou o locatário. – Sherlock respondeu tamborilando os dedos no balcão indicando sua ansiedade enquanto John e Lestrade encostavam.

– É terceiro de confiança então? – o rapaz insistiu olhando rapidamente para a chegada dos outros dois homens.

– Também não.

– Então não poderei ajudá-lo, senhor, tenha um bom dia. – o rapaz respondeu de forma neutra pronto para se dirigir a John e Greg.

– Oh, que pena... Mas quem sabe você possa ajudar a Yard. – Sherlock disse puxando o inspetor pelo casaco, colocando-o de frente ao atendente que compreendeu rapidamente que os três homens estavam ali pelo mesmo motivo.

– Bom dia meu jovem, eu sou o detetive-inspetor Greg Lestrade da Scotland Yard. – o inspetor apresentou-se mostrando suas credenciais. – preciso ter acesso imediato ao porta-volume nº 17, alugado pela Srta Ana Bennet.

– O senhor possui um mandado? – o rapaz perguntou educadamente.

– Não, mas posso conseguir um se você não quiser colaborar, no entanto, fique ciente que o acesso a esse porta-volume é essencial na investigação de dois assassinatos e que cada segundo que você nos faz atrasar na busca pelo assassino, pode estar condenando uma nova vítima à morte. – Greg respondeu encarando o jovem de forma bastante intimidadora.

Sherlock arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da conversa e John ficou impressionado com a postura que o inspetor assumira na tentativa de contornar a burocracia, percebendo logo em seguida que lentamente a disposição do atendente se estabelecia no sentido de ajudá-los.

– Tudo bem... Se é tão importante e urgente, irei colocar sua solicitação na ata de registro do meu turno, detetive-inspetor e mostrarei o que pede. Por aqui, senhores. – o rapaz disse dando acesso para uma sala que ficava logo atrás do balcão.

Os três homens foram conduzidos para uma sala ampla cheia de armários austeros, com portinhas de ferro cinza, numeradas e trancadas, cada uma protegendo com um ar misterioso e resoluto o seu precioso conteúdo mundano que ia desde uma trouxa bagunçada de itens de algum mochileiro passando por Londres e sem condições de pagar hotel por algumas horas apenas para deixar sua bagagem, até delicadas caixas de aspecto tão distinto que inspirava proteção e cuidado de quem as visse.

Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos entre as dezenas de armários, os homens pararam quando o rapaz que os conduzia parou solenemente diante da portinha de um estreito porta-volume ostentando o nº 17. O jovem apalpou um molho de chaves no bolso, inseriu uma diminuta chave na fechadura delicada e destravou a tranca do compartimento com a eficiência e prontidão de alguém que realizava aquela função há tempo suficiente para memorizar a chave de acesso de cada porta daquele lugar.

As pequenas dobradiças da diminuta porta murmuraram um pequeno e limpo estalo revelando o interior do armário para os olhos ansiosos dos três homens à sua frente. O trio permaneceu uns bons segundos olhando para dentro. Lestrade permitiu o queixo cair levemente, John franziu a cara confuso e Sherlock manteve uma expressão em branco da qual não podia-se ler muita coisa.

– Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – Greg murmurou olhando para dentro do armário.

– Nem eu... – John reclamou respirando fundo meio insatisfeito, olhando para Sherlock que permanecia parado, encarando em profundo e amargo silêncio o resultado de sua busca.

– Não há o que entender aqui, senhores. Simplesmente chegamos tarde, o objeto já foi levado. – Sherlock respondeu comprimindo os lábios tentando gerenciar sua frustração enquanto olhava para dentro de um armário estéril e vazio. Não tinha mais nada lá.

– Pode o assassino ter furtado sem que alguém desse conta? – John perguntou.

– Impossível. – disse o atendente se empertigando ao lado do armário vazio. – nenhum objeto desaparece deste local sem ser notado.

– Bom saber disso. – Sherlock respondeu recobrando o ar feroz de caçador que voltava a enxergar a trilha da sua caça momentaneamente perdida. – Mostre-me o registro de saída do objeto que esteve guardado neste armário, quero saber quem o levou.

– Me dêem um minuto. – pediu o jovem guiando-os para o balcão onde estiveram recentemente.

Depois de alguns minutos verificando os registros num terminal de computador, o rapaz disse:

– Aqui está, armário nº 17, locado por Ana Bennet... bem... o porta-volume foi esvaziado na tarde do mesmo dia pelo terceiro de confiança da locatária, identificado como Samuel Bennet.

– Eles são parentes? – John perguntou curioso.

– Sim, o cadastro indica que o grau de parentesco é "irmão". – o rapaz indicou a informação na tela do computador.

– O endereço dele consta no registro? – Sherlock indagou buscando o dado no formulário exposto no terminal.

– Não, senhor. Coletamos apenas o endereço da locatária do espaço, para o caso de precisarmos localizá-la em razão de algum incidente, o terceiro de confiança necessita apenas comprovar sua identidade e pagar as diárias na hora da retirada, nada mais.

– Ou seja, perdemos o rastro do pacote... – John reclamou em tom derrotado enquanto Sherlock olhava para as coloristas faixas-guia no piso da estação.

– Não perdemos não. – Sherlock murmurou voltando-se para o atendente. – Você se lembra do homem que esteve aqui para resgatar o objeto do armário nº 17?

– Lembro, estava com uma pequena valise de viagem, era baixo, ruivo, usava óculos de armação preta e lentes grossas. – o rapaz respondeu prontamente.

– O quê? Está pensando em retrato falado? – John indagou em tom de leve deboche.

– Claro que não, não estou interessado em como ele é, mas em para onde ele foi. – Sherlock respondeu ansioso encarando de forma mais incisiva o atendente. – Você lembra se ele tomou alguma das faixas-guia da Estação? – o detetive perguntou apontando as pinturas do piso.

– Bem... ele realmente não parecia acostumado com o trânsito nesta estação, ele de fato pegou uma faixa... – o jovem respondeu franzindo a testa.

– Faça um esforço e tente lembrar qual a cor da faixa que ele pegou. Isso é muito importante. – o moreno pediu pausadamente mantendo os olhos fixos no rapaz.

O jovem atendente olhou fixamente para as faixas do piso, franzindo a testa como se indagasse às próprias faixas quais delas havia guiado o homem que se afastara daquele balcão dois dias antes, mas era notável para qualquer um a dificuldade do rapaz em lembrar de algo que ele simplesmente não observou.

– Desculpe, eu não prestei atenção... eu não sei qual faixa ele pegou, bem... tinha outras pessoas para atender e...

– Tudo bem. Ninguém está cobrando isso de você, foi só uma tentativa. Obrigado por ajudar como pôde. – John amenizou cordialmente observando uma pesada manta de frustração tencionar o corpo de Sherlock.

– E o sistema de monitoramento da estação? – Lestrade indagou esperançoso, as câmeras de um ambiente já haviam sido úteis mais de uma vez em obtenção de pistas.

– Infelizmente as câmeras são para observação direta na central de segurança, as gravações sem incidentes são apagadas a cada 24 horas para gerar espaço para as próximas imagens de monitoramento e não houve nada fora do padrão há dois dias. – o atendente informou.

– Bem, então perdemos a pista do pacote. – Lestrade concluiu com um suspiro insatisfeito enquanto se afastava do balcão de serviços de porta-volume junto com Sherlock e John.

– Não totalmente. Temos um nome. – Sherlock respondeu com uma pequena contração de riso no canto do lábio.

– O quê? Está pensando em procurar o endereço na lista telefônica? Sabe quantos Samuel Bennet há na lista telefônica? – o inspetor perguntou meio irônico.

– Algumas dúzias, mas não estou falando de brincar de tentativa e erro num jogo infantil de dezenas de possibilidades, estou falando de lista de passageiros. Como nos foi dito, ele parecia não ser de Londres e pegou uma das faixas de serviço de transporte, não sabemos qual, mas ele seguiu uma. Prepare seu distintivo, Lestrade, iremos solicitar os registros de passageiros de pelo menos vinte plataformas de transporte.

– Maravilha... – Lestrade resmungou enquanto mergulhava entre a multidão de passageiros seguindo Sherlock e John.

Depois de percorrerem as agências de pelo menos três plataformas, Deus teve piedade de Lestrade e o nome Samuel Bennet surgiu na lista de passageiros da quarta agência de passagens que o trio visitou. Samuel Bennet havia adquirido passagem para o transporte das 18:00 horas rumo à cidade de Glasgow, Escócia.

– Certo, agora sabemos para onde o homem foi. – John resumiu enquanto o trio se afastava das plataformas de embarque. – Mas isso não é grande coisa, como vamos encontrar o cara? Revirando Glasgow de ponta a ponta? Quantos habitantes deve haver por lá? Duzentos mil?

– Quinhentos e noventa e oito mil, aproximadamente. – Sherlock respondeu catando o celular do bolso para começar a digitar uma mensagem.

– Então? O que vamos fazer agora? – Lestrade indagou olhando rapidamente para o relógio verificando que passavam das duas da tarde.

– Fazer as malas! – o detetive informou em tom animado dando um teatral apertão no botão "enviar mensagem" em seu celular. – Iremos para Glasgow ainda hoje. Não temos tempo a perde. Se desejar nos acompanhar, inspetor, sugiro que nos encontre na estação Euston, às 16:00 horas, pegaremos o trem das 16:15.

– Sério? Vai revirar Glasgow atrás de uma pessoa entre mais de quinhentas mil? – Lestrade perguntou abismado olhando Sherlock como se o homem estivesse subitamente delirando por efeito de algum mal súbito.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi essa pergunta idiota. – Sherlock respondeu saindo da estação. – Esteja no nosso ponto de encontro e não se atrase.

Lestrade olhou para John buscando apoio e ajuda, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um arquear de sobrancelhas que podia ser traduzido como "ele não vai abrir o jogo agora, é melhor esperar".

Sherlock e John se separaram de Lestrade na saída da estação, os dois pegaram um táxi para a Baker Street cujo trajeto normal de 25 minutos quase triplicou por conta da neve que acumulara na superfície do asfalto no início da tarde, exigindo dos motoristas uma carga extra de cuidado e atenção na condução dos veículos.

Enquanto o trânsito fluía tão morosamente a ponto de John sentir-se inclinado a descer do carro e tomar o rumo de casa a pé, o celular de Sherlock anunciou a chegada padrão de uma mensagem. O detetive apalpou relaxadamente o bolso do seu casaco e sacou o aparelho lendo com muito interesse o pequeno texto transmitido. O médico não conseguiu espiar o conteúdo, mas podia ler com muita clareza a satisfação reluzente que deslizou no rosto do marido.

– Vai me contar o que de tão animador você acabou de ler nessa mensagem? – John perguntou tentando extrair alguma informação.

– Tenha paciência, John, garanto que vai valer à pena.

– Você adora fazer mistério... – o médico comentou percebendo que finalmente o táxi chegara diante do 221B da Baker Street.

Sherlock pagou a corrida enquanto John abria o acesso do prédio, a neve que havia caído no começo da tarde por um intervalo de vinte minutos e cessado por um pouco mais de uma hora, havia retomado o seu silencioso balé de flocos de gelo leves como plumas e desconfortáveis como lâminas na epiderme. Aquele era um dia para ficar empacotado até o último fio de cabelo e isso faria da mala de John Watson uma trouxa maior do que o normal.

John eficientemente espremeu uma muda de roupa, agasalho e itens de primeira necessidade em sua maleta e a arrastou para a sala dando conta de que Sherlock aparentemente não adicionara em sua valise um agasalho extra para o frio mortal que certamente estava cravando suas garras assombrosas nas terras escocesas esta época do ano. Aproveitando que o detetive estava no banheiro. John voltou para o quarto, pegou um agasalho extra e enfiou na maleta do detetive. Ao terminar de acomodar a peça, suas mãos esbarraram numa pasta escura que chamou imediatamente sua atenção.

Curioso, ele a puxou levemente verificando ser diferente das pastas vindas da Yard. Não tinha logotipos, mas possuía um ar de item portador de informações de alta classificação de alguma instituição ou agência. A primeira página tinha um conjunto de fotos de um grupo de homens encapuzados usando turbantes negros e adiante seguia algumas imagens de áreas desérticas e acampamentos.

O enquadramento precário da foto do grupo revelava que o fotógrafo certamente obteve aquela imagem de forma furtiva, tomando o máximo cuidado para ninguém ver. A imagem decididamente não parecia ser de homens cuja rotina incluísse a possibilidade de se deixar fotografar. Nas páginas seguintes destacava-se algo como uma rápida apresentação dos componentes humanos, mas John não compreendia o que estava escrito, pois ele não conseguia ler uma única palavra em turco.

– Presumo que esteja curioso com o que está vendo. – Sherlock disse parado diante do médico que soltou a pasta e quase caiu para trás assustado com a repentina aparição do marido que o pegou no flagrante. – Eu também estou curioso com o que este dossiê pode oferecer. – o moreno completou olhando para a pasta caída no chão.

– Por que você não fez barulho? Queria me assustar? – John reclamou levantando enquanto buscava normaliza a respiração repentinamente desequilibrada pelo susto.

– Não tenho culpa se você estava tão distraído pela sua bisbilhotice a ponto de não me ouvir voltar do banheiro. – Sherlock rebateu catando a pasta caída.

– Essa pasta... ela é...

– De um antigo caso. – Sherlock respondeu de forma concisa.

– O turbante que esses homens estão usando é bem parecido com aquele que foi encontrado na Real Academia Militar. – John falou já recuperado enquanto encarava o marido. – Você descobriu qual a ligação do turbante com a morte do cadete?

– Deduzi apenas uma parte do motivo, John... Velhas conexões... – Sherlock murmurou encarando a foto do grupo de homens encapuzados. – Mas ainda faltam muitas peças para que eu possa fechar uma conclusão completa a respeito. É muito cedo para dizer qualquer coisa a mais sobre o tema. – o homem disse enfiando a pasta dentro da sua valise.

John sabia que não adiantaria pedir para Sherlock compartilhar suas suspeitas naquele momento. O médico conhecia o marido bem demais para saber que Sherlock raramente compartilhava um raciocínio dedutivo ainda em construção, pois isso seria como mostrar uma noiva nua, escolhendo e pondo peça por peça o seu complexo traje cerimonial de casamento, o resultado final seria menos deslumbrante do que, ao invés de mostrar-se compondo-se, resolvesse ocultar-se para se compor adequadamente e somente ao final de sua lida, mostrar-se em uma triunfal entrada na nave da igreja, completamente composta como se tecida pelas divindades da beleza sem o menor esforço. Como se houvesse nascido assim e fosse sempre assim. Digna de adoração e deslumbre.

John também sabia que Sherlock extraia prazer quase orgástico da surpresa e admiração que suas conclusões finais arrancavam das pessoas em volta, ele não abria mão desse prazer facilmente e o médico adaptou-se a esperar pacientemente o momento do "show". Sempre valia a pena. Admitisse ele ou não, essa espera o deixava excitado como um garoto que aguarda a conclusão de um número de mágica tão elaborado, complexo e fantástico que beira o sobrenatural.

Quando John e Sherlock chegaram à estação Euston, Lestrade já estava à espera dos dois e acenou para reforçar a visualização de onde ele estava na plataforma de embarque rumo a Glasgow.

O trem que conduziria o trio para as terras baixas da Escócia já havia liberado as portas para o embarque e os três homens enfiaram-se em suas poltronas sem perda de tempo, afinal, o frio estava estimulando a busca por espaços mais aquecidos naquele dia e o vagão que eles pegaram tinha um confortável controle de temperatura que deixou Lestrade mais animado com a longa viagem de quatro horas e meia.

Pelos cálculos do inspetor, eles iriam chegar ao seu destino com a noite já estabelecida em Glasgow, o que seria um prejuízo para realizar a busca por alguém de quem se tem apenas o nome, pelo menos, era a única informação que ele tinha até ali e Sherlock parecia uma ostra indiferente à sua curiosidade e John mantinha a pacífica expressão de quem aprendeu a esperar a boa vontade do detetive para compartilhar informações quando julgava pertinente.

Ciente de que Sherlock não iria lhe contar nenhuma novidade até chegarem a Glasgow, Lestrade revirou o próprio corpo em sua poltrona buscando colocar-se na posição mais confortável possível e permitiu-se deslizar para um justo cochilo.

Em breve eles poriam as mãos em uma das peças que ajudaria a solucionar o caso do cadete turco.

* * *

 **Notas:**

E eis que os meninos estão no rastro do pacote novamente! No próximo capítulo, estaremos na Escócia!

Aguardo suas impressões de leitura!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! Hoje iremos para as Terras Baixas da Escócia, está muito frio em Glasgow! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **9 capítulo - O visitante**

Glasgow é uma simpática cidade portuária às margens do rio Clyde, com território que se estende pacatamente pelas Terras Baixas ocidentais da Escócia. É a terceira cidade mais populosa do Reino Unido. Tornou-se um belo pólo artístico e cultural da Grâ-Bretanha com seus monumentos históricos, além de instituições como a Scottish Opera, o Scottish Ballet e o National Theatre of Scotland, oferecendo aos visitantes alguns museus aclamados e um próspero ambiente musical. Um lugar que prioriza os bons costumes sem abrir mão dos aspectos trazidos pela modernidade. Seria um ótimo destino de passeio em qualquer outra época do ano que fosse diversa da data em que Sherlock, John e Lestrade desceram na estação de Glasgow por volta das quinze para nove horas da noite, sentido-se oprimidos pelos dois graus negativos que pareciam querer espremer seus pulmões em suas torácicas.

Os três pegaram um táxi que rumou lentamente no sentido de um hotel no Centro da cidade. John, sentado próximo à janela, tentou discernir alguma coisa na rua, mas a baixa temperatura produzia uma agourenta neblina que engolia as construções em volta, impedindo a visualização de seus contornos. Apesar de a noite estar apenas pela metade, não havia ninguém na rua, pelo menos ninguém disposto a enfrentar o frio e a neblina.

Quando os três entraram no hotel de aspecto simples, mas acolhedor, concordaram tacitamente que seria impossível realizar qualquer diligência naquele momento em que a neve em grossos e intimidadores flocos começou a cair tangida por uma ventania sussurrante. Qualquer que tenha sido o plano imediato de Sherlock para quando chegasse a Glasgow, teve que ser adiado para o amanhecer.

Lestrade preencheu e assinou sua entrada, catou sua valise e despediu-se do casal que ainda estava fazendo check-in. Ele deliberadamente pediu um quarto no sentido oposto daquele que os amigos tomaram para descanso. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto as paredes dos quartos seriam capazes de livrá-lo de qualquer murmúrio de conotação duvidosa que poderia vir do quarto daqueles dois. Ele preferia se manter a salvo desse tipo de exposição sonora e as imagens que elas poderiam plantar em sua mente de forma duradoura e desconcertante.

Depois de consumirem um singelo e satisfatório jantar servido no quarto, Sherlock e John, iniciaram as preparações para uma confortável noite de sono. John meteu-se em seu pijama de flanela o mais rápido que pôde, pois o aquecimento interno do quarto não parecia suficiente para amenizar a opressão fria que a nevasca murmurante estabelecia no ambiente. Sherlock também tentou pôr-se no seu pijama o mais rápido possível, mas suas mãos instáveis com o frio atrapalhavam-lhe o ato de acelerar a tarefa. John teve pena. Os problemas com o frio extremo ainda se manifestavam no corpo do marido. O médico aproximou-se do esposo e o ajudou a se empacotar, puxando-o em seguida para debaixo das cobertas grossas envolvendo-o protetoramente em seus braços tentando emitir o máximo de calor possível para deixar Sherlock confortável.

Sherlock suspirou fundo enterrando o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro do médico sentindo o corpo inundar de calor convidativo. Ele estava enfadado pela viagem de quatro horas e meia, mas isso não impediu seu corpo de sentir um crescente interesse na ideia de interagir sexualmente com o companheiro aconchegando-o tão diligentemente naquele ninho de tecidos. Apesar do enfado, ele estava um tanto elétrico, sua energia de ação havia sido mantida em repouso durante o resto da tarde e começo da noite e ainda por cima, por culpa da nevasca, seus planos de ação teriam que esperar até o amanhecer, ele precisava descarregar, caso contrário, teria um sono agitado se realmente viesse a adormecer.

Oferecendo um convite para participação na satisfação do seu desejo, Sherlock beijou o pescoço do marido, depois sugou preguiçosamente a região onde plantara o beijo fazendo John mexer-se para encontrar seus lábios e deslizar a palma da mão em sua barriga, afagando a região com ternura excitante.

– Você não está muito cansado? A viagem foi longa. – John quis saber rompendo o beijo para encarar o detetive.

– Energia acumulada, John. – Sherlock respondeu e o médico sorriu compreendendo.

Em outros tempos, o detetive iria empoleirar-se em sua poltrona e passaria o resto da noite e a madrugada acordado por força da energia mental ampliada pela expectativa de resolução de um caso. Mas agora, o amigo que antes se resignava a aceitar a insônia que a excitação dos casos provocava no outro, atualmente possuía liberdade para relaxá-lo enquanto marido, possibilitando o descanso necessário para corpo e mente do detetive.

John rolou para cima do corpo do moreno e voltou a beijá-lo, mantendo um ritmo lento que buscava relaxar o corpo do parceiro, mantendo a mão direita na tarefa de afagar seus cachos negos e a esquerda acariciando seu corpo, esquentando e estimulando-o enquanto ondulava o quadril de encontro ao quadril do detetive já perceptivelmente excitado. John manteve um controlado e lento esfregar de seus pênis intumescidos por baixo de seus pijamas, até sentir um abrasador senso de urgência se aproximar do seu corpo, então ele parou e recuou um pouco recebendo um olhar enevoado e exigente de Sherlock que queria continuar até a conclusão, mas John tinha algo mais em mente.

O médico lembrou-se de uma antiga frustração de planos em uma viagem que ambos fizeram à Alnwick, para resolver o caso do vendedor de livros. Naquela oportunidade, foi abandonado sozinho no quarto da hospedaria e não tiveram a noite quente que ele havia desejado. Então, já que dessa vez Sherlock estava disposto a fazer sexo, eles fariam sexo.

John saiu de cima do detetive, deslizando do abrigo dos lençóis e sumiu de vista por alguns segundos. Antes que Sherlock colocasse em prática sua repentina ideia de por a mão dentro da calça do pijama e terminar ele mesmo o serviço, John voltou a se posicionar em cima de seu corpo excitado para puxar sua calça junto com sua peça íntima somente até a metade da coxa e vira-lo de bruços na cama enquanto beijava e sugava sua nuca fazendo Sherlock ajeitar-se relaxado com um leve ofegar ao ter um travesseiro forrado com uma toalha, posto por baixo do seu corpo na altura do seu colo para elevar confortavelmente seu traseiro.

John esfregou sua ereção lubrificada com a vaselina do kit médico entre as nádegas quentes do marido enquanto distribuía beijos abertos na coluna vertebral do homem do qual levantara a camisa para ter acesso à pele pálida que corava e aquecia de excitação crescente. Hora de deixar a energia fluir, Sherlock. John pensou ao dar o primeiro impulso de penetração entre as nádegas do detetive que gemeu, apertando os olhos para centra-se na percepção quente da invasão potente em seu reto que contraia ajustando-se.

O médico apoiou ambas as mãos no colchão em torno do detetive e começou a mover-se, realizando penetrações lentas nos primeiros segundos, procurando estimular adequadamente a próstata do marido que se permitia expressar curtos gemidos apreciativos a cada intrusão. Estimulado pelos gemidos de Sherlock, John começou a acelerar seus movimentos adorando a crescente modificação do ritmo dos gemidos do homem debaixo dele, que passou a grunhir e a soluçar ofegante entre os gemidos abandonados de alguém que estava sendo desintegrado pela sensação do orgasmo se estabelecendo por todo o corpo até estourar no baixo ventre.

Sherlock convulsionou ejaculando sobre a toalha que forrava o travesseiro embaixo dele e John agarrou firme suas ancas procurando um ângulo para poder ir mais fundo dentro do parceiro, penetrando com vigor em busca da própria libertação que veio como uma onda de rocha derretida comprimindo seu corpo ao ponto de sentir-se sufocar, para depois desabar exausto e satisfeito sobre as costas do detetive, ofegando em busca de ar.

Quando John rolou para o lado, sentiu a garganta arranhar ligeiramente e ficou imaginando se talvez não tinha gritado seu orgasmo alto demais. Bem, ele rezava para que as paredes fossem grossas o suficiente para que os hospedes vizinhos não tivessem ouvido.

Na manhã seguinte, John e Sherlock seguiram bem cedo para o café da manhã. Pelo caminho, John teve a impressão de haver sido olhando de forma estranha por dois hóspedes que estavam hospedados próximos ao seu quarto, mas o médico preferiu não dar importância aos olhares e nem tentar ler o significado deles, ele era um homem sexualmente feliz e que se danasse o mundo!

Encontraram Lestrade sentado numa mesa ao canto tomando seu café perceptivelmente ansioso para iniciar a missão do dia. Quando os três terminaram o desjejum, o inspetor não suportou mais a curiosidade e perguntou sem rodeios:

– Então, Sherlock? Para onde vamos hoje?

– Bedford St, 456. – Sherlock respondeu levantando-se da mesa de café arrumando diligentemente seu cachecol azul em volta do pescoço para depois tomar o rumo da rua.

– Certo, agora nos conte como obteve esse endereço, não tinha endereço algum na ficha do guarda volumes da Estação Victória. – Lestrade pediu enquanto os três paravam na calçada de frente ao pequeno hotel para obter um táxi.

– Me diga, inspetor, quem é capaz de guardar a localização e o nome de cada morador de uma cidade, visitando-as regularmente sem que ninguém pareça se importar? – o detetive indagou acenando para um táxi parar.

– Eu não sei. Quem?

– Um carteiro. – o detetive disse entrando no táxi sendo seguido por John e pelo inspetor.

– Ah, vamos, Sherlock! É impossível para um carteiro saber o nome e endereço de todos os habitantes de uma cidade. – Greg retrucou.

– Mas é perfeitamente possível que ele conheça um carteiro que tenha a informação certa. Eu não precisava de um carteiro que soubesse todos os endereços, apenas um que tivesse contato com vários carteiros, dentre os quais um deteria o endereço procurado.

– Então foi isso? Você falou com um carteiro que falou com outro carteiro?

– Exatamente. Eu tenho um contato no correios de Londres, enviei uma mensagem enquanto estávamos na Estação Victória e pedi que ele verificasse com os colegas de Glasgow o endereço de Samuel Bennet. Esperei algumas horas e a resposta veio com a eficiência que se espera de um bom carteiro.

– Nossa, foi simples... – Lestrade murmurou.

– Sempre fica simples depois que tudo é explicado. – Sherlock reclamou revirando os olhos.

– Isso foi muito esperto, Sherlock. – John manifestou-se genuinamente impressionado com a rápida solução que o marido havia obtido para conseguir o endereço do irmão de Ana Bennet.

Sherlock permitiu-se um leve contrair de lábios que John sabia ser um ego bastante animado com o elogio.

Quando chegaram ao endereço, encontraram uma viatura policial, um oficial de investigação e dois agentes de policiamento metropolitano esticando faixas de isolamento a alguns metros da entrada de um edifício residencial de dez andares.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – John perguntou ao lado de Sherlock notando que o homem havia disparado a passos apressados até o local.

– Tenho uma ideia do que possa ter acontecido, mas espero estar enganado. – o moreno respondeu.

– Vou perguntar ao responsável pela ocorrência. – Lestrade comunicou se afastando da dupla.

Greg transitou entre os policiais e se aproximou de um homem magro e rosto comprido, aparentando não ter mais que trinta e cinco anos e apresentou-se:

– Sou o detetive-inspetor Lestrade da Scotland Yard, você é o investigador designado para essa ocorrência?

– De fato, sou o responsável, me chamaram há menos de quarenta minutos, a propósito, sou o investigar Jack Noah da polícia escocesa. O que a Yard está fazendo tão longe da jurisdição dela?

– Pistas de um caso me trouxeram para cá. – Lestrade respondeu lanceando a vista para um corpo que se fazia perceber coberto por um pano branco. – O que aconteceu aqui?

– Aparentemente um morador desse prédio cometeu suicídio se lançando da janela do 03º andar, ainda não temos certeza disso, só hipótese, a equipe da perícia está a caminho. – o investigador respondeu.

– Então parece que vai encerrar o caso bem rápido. – Greg comentou com um mau pressentimento. – Se importaria se o meu colega ali desse uma olhada no corpo? – Lestrade pediu apontando para Sherlock que estava a cinco passos de distância aguardando seu momento.

– Ele é perito da Yard? – Noah quis saber.

– Não, melhor que isso. – Greg respondeu rindo. – Ele é Sherlock Holmes.

– Oh! Claro que pode! Nossa, Sherlock Holmes resolvendo um caso em Glasgow. – Noah falou com fervor estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Sherlock quando ele se aproximou. – É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor, sou um fã do seu trabalho, mas acho que esse caso não se encaixa nos seus critérios de preferência, já está praticamente resolvido, basta os peritos baterem o martelo sobre o suicídio. É uma pena, eu gostaria muito de assisti-lo aplicando suas técnicas! – o homem concluiu observando Sherlock se agachar perto do cadáver e remover o lençol.

– Então está com sorte hoje, investigador. – o detetive respondeu observando o corpo de bruços no calçamento – Poupe a sua equipe de peritos, este homem foi assassinado. Acho que nos atrasamos, John. – Sherlock afirmou com um longo suspiro.

– Como assim? – Noah perguntou enrugando a testa, incrédulo.

– Este é Samuel Bennet, bate com a descrição feita pelo rapaz na Estação Victória em Londres. – o detetive disse levantando-se com expressão frustrada.

– De fato foi essa a identidade que os vizinhos deram para o morto. Espere um pouco, vocês estavam atrás dele? – Noah perguntou espantado.

– Estávamos, mas alguém parece ter tido a mesma ideia e chegou primeiro. – Sherlock respondeu olhando para o edifício de dez andares.

– Está dizendo que ele não caiu do 03º andar? – Noah insistiu.

– Não, investigador, eu estou dizendo que ele despencou do 07º andar. – Sherlock pontuou.

– Mas o porteiro informou que ele mora no 03º. – o homem insistiu. – e a janela do 03º está totalmente aberta. Como pode dizer que ele não caiu do apartamento dele no 03º?

– Muito simples. Observe o corpo, pelo comportamento dos tecidos superiores, pode-se dizer que os pulmões e baço romperam e o fígado deve estar partido, isso equivale a uma força de impacto superior a 200 quilos, e essa força de impacto só seria possível em uma queda livre do 07º andar e não do 03º. Pergunte ao síndico o que há no 07º andar e obtenha a chave, temos que dar uma olhada no lugar.

– Ok, ele pulou do 07º. – Noah murmurou.

– Errado, seu corpo foi jogado do 7º. – Sherlock corrigiu.

– Como assim, jogado? – o homem perguntou perdido, definitivamente o caso simples de suicídio estava tomando um rumo muito complexo para ele.

– O Sr. Bennet já estava morto quando caiu. Olhe para o corpo, ele caiu de bruços no calçamento, mas há manchas vermelhas escurecidas nas costas dele, essas manchas surgem em média de uma a duas horas após o óbito, a ação da gravidade faz com que os componentes pesados do sangue se desloquem para as partes inferiores evidenciando a posição em que a pessoa esteve depois de morrer, além disso, algo no ângulo do pescoço dele me diz que não foi a queda a responsável por rompê-lo, o legista há de confirmar que o pescoço já estava quebrado antes do Sr. Bennet atingir o solo. Então, a não ser que provem que cadáveres podem se erguer e pular a janela, este aqui esteve encarando o tento por mais de uma hora antes de ser atirado sete andares abaixo atingindo o chão de bruços. Dito isto, a resposta é não, não estamos diante de um suicida, mas de uma vítima de assassinato. Este homem foi assassinado e o assassino quis maquiar seu crime dessa forma.

– Bem, acho que temos o padrão do nosso cara aqui. – John comentou do lado de Sherlock. – Matar e mascarar o homicídio.

– Bem observado, John. As mortes do Sr. Suna, Ana e Samuel Bennet estão conectadas. – Sherlock concluiu.

– Me dê um minuto, vou falar com o síndico. – Noah disse se afastando balançando levemente a cabeça com uma ponta de descrença.

Não fazia o menor sentindo uma pessoa morar no 03º anda e ser atirada de quatro andares acima.

Pouco mais de quinze minutos depois o investigador voltou acompanhando de um senhor de meia idade que fez sinal para que o seguissem para o elevador do prédio. Os três subiram com o homem até o 07º andar e foram guiados até o apartamento nº 36 que já estava com a porta escancarada e possuía movimento de dois agentes da polícia escocesa que fotografavam o ambiente estranhamente meio escasso de móveis.

– O Sr. Bennet realmente morava neste apartamento? Tem poucos móveis aqui. – Sherlock comentou olhando para o síndico aguardando resposta.

– Oh, tecnicamente sim...

– Como assim, tecnicamente? – Lestrade perguntou ao lado.

– Samuel estava de mudança há dois dias. Ele me procurou pedindo para trocar o apartamento dele no 03º andar para um de mesmo tamanho no 07º. Eu achei estranho. Geralmente se busca um apartamento o mais próximo do térreo possível para poupar tempo de elevador ou escada, mas ele fez o inverso. Por que alguém iria pedir para trocar seu apartamento no 03º andar por um que fica quatro andares acima? – o sindico indagou balançando a cabeça.

– Eu faço uma ideia do por quê... – Sherlock murmurou para si olhando em volta. – Quanto mais alto, mas seguras as pessoas se sentem, colocam trancas na porta e pensam que a casa se torna impenetrável para o perigo, não pensam nem por um segundo que podem simplesmente convidar a morte para entrar pela porta da frente. Ele ainda estava de mudança?

– Estava, começou a levar as coisas dele há dois dias, disse que não ia contratar ninguém para o serviço, pois não queria estranhos mexendo em suas coisas. Bennet era um cara fechado, mas era um homem correto. Ele já estava dormindo no apartamento novo no 07º andar, como podem ver, já não tem muita coisa por aqui. – o sindico respondeu.

– Pode nos levar até lá? – Sherlock pediu.

– Claro, venham comigo. – o homem disse tomando novamente o rumo do elevador.

Em poucos segundos os três desembarcaram no corredor do 07º andar, deram alguns passos e pararam diante do apartamento que Bennet estava organizando.

– É este aqui. – o homem disse abrindo a porta.

O lugar estava mais mobiliado do que o anterior, no entanto havia uma desordem geral que fugia da típica bagunça de um ambiente que ainda estava sendo organizado. Sherlock foi até a janela da sala e a observou atentamente, estava fechada, depois caminhou pelo rastro de desorganização e papéis jogados, olhando pelas paredes e carpete, por fim entrou no quarto de Samuel e depois voltou sentenciando:

– O assassino de Bennet o executou aqui, nesta sala.

– Mas a porta não tem sinal de arrombamento e a janela está fechada, ele não tinha como entrar sem deixar alguma marca de uso de força. – Lestrade indicou.

– Descarta as coisas com muita facilidade, inspetor. O assassino não precisou arrombar nada, ele bateu na porta e foi convidado a entrar.

– Ah, é? Como sabe disso? Está escrito onde? – Lestrade insistiu enquanto o investigador escocês observava tudo com vívido interesse.

– Está tudo escrito na mesa de centro nesta sala. – Sherlock apontou – Observe-a, há dois copos de bebida, acho que o Sr. Bennet não encenaria estar bebendo com alguém. A intenção da visita está clara no copo que lhe foi oferecido. Vejam que o copo de Bennet foi consumido por inteiro, ele estava nervoso, mas o outro, o copo servido ao visitante, mal foi tocado. A visita não queria ter os sentidos nublados pelo álcool, estava focada, pois tinha uma tarefa a cumprir.

– Por que acha que o copo intocado é o da visita? Este copo quase cheio poderia muito bem ser o copo do Bennet. – John instigou a seu turno.

– Poderia, mas não é. Digo isso porque geralmente o dono da casa senta de frente para a porta, principalmente quando está com medo de algo ou alguém, e uma visita geralmente é conduzida a ficar de frente a seu anfitrião, ou seja, de costas para a entrada. – ele pontuou indicando o copo quase intocado descansando no sentido da cadeira que ficava de costas para a porta. – Eles estiveram aqui, sentados, olhando um para a cara do outro. Quando o anfitrião percebeu as verdadeiras intenções da visita, tentou levantar, mas a visita se ergueu, mais ágil, pois quase não tocou na bebida, e torceu o pescoço de Bennet, quebrando-o em um golpe rápido e eficiente. O assassino não podia usar uma arma de fogo, pois se arriscaria a chamar atenção de algum vizinho, não podia usar facas, pois não queria deixar qualquer indício da causa da morte, ele pretendia fazer tudo isso passar por suicídio, e para fechar com chave de ouro o seu trabalho, o assassino foi até o apartamento do terceiro andar e abriu a janela para induzir a perícia a encará-lo como cena dos fatos, cortando assim as chances da polícia de encontrar qualquer coisa que indicasse sua presença, apagando totalmente qualquer interesse da investigação policial sobre um possível assassino e seus motivos. Um plano perfeito. Sem rastros, sem gente na sua cola. – Sherlock concluiu diante dos homens que pareciam hipnotizados pelos detalhes e raciocínio oferecido pelo detetive.

– E qual seria o motivo da morte? – John inquiriu olhando para os copos na mesa de centro já sabendo antecipadamente a resposta.

– O visitante queria algo, por isso toda essa bagunça. Ele eliminou Bennet e usou as horas seguintes para realizar uma busca minuciosa pelo apartamento sem ser incomodado, mas parece que não encontrou o que queria. – Sherlock concluiu.

– Por que acha que ele não encontrou?– John perguntou vendo a bagunça geral no apartamento.

– Olhe em volta, John, quem esteve aqui revirou cada centímetro de cada cômodo, nada foi poupado, nem os lugares menos prováveis, se o invasor tivesse achado o que queria, haveria alguns pontos do apartamento intactos e esse não é o caso aqui, até o banheiro no quarto de Bennet foi revirado. Não estamos diante de um vasculhador amador, ele sabe onde procurar e como procurar algo dentro de uma casa estranha, ele sabia quais eram os locais possíveis e foi direto neles primeiro, depois vasculhou cada canto desse lugar sem sucesso. Se tivesse encontrado, sua busca teria parado em algum momento, haveria alguns pontos livre de bagunça. O que ele desejava não estava aqui.

– Ok, você me convenceu. Mas então voltamos para a estaca zero, não é mesmo? Não conseguimos chegar ao homem antes de ser morto e parece que o assassino perdeu o paradeiro do que queria também. – John falou.

– Só tem uma coisa que não foi explicada aqui. – disse o investigador Noah indo até a janela. – Como o corpo foi jogado do 07º andar se a janela está fechada?

– A resposta está no ferrolho e na marca de sapato ao pé da parede logo abaixo dela. – Sherlock disse apontando um fiapo de lã azul enganchado na peça de metal e um suave traço amarelado de sapato na parede. – O assassino abriu a janela, tocou rapidamente o pé direito na base da parede para ter equilíbrio, lançou o corpo e voltou a fechá-la às pressas deixando um fiapo de algo que parece ser um fio de lã sintética azul. Olhei nos pertences do morto, ele não tinha nenhuma peça de lã sintética azul. Pelo que vejo através da pegada e seu ângulo, estamos atrás de um homem alto, perto de 1,83m, uns 79 quilos, portanto, magro e...

– Você tem noção de que está se descrevendo? – Lestrade murmurou ao pé da janela ao lado do detetive. – E esse é o exato tom de lã do seu cachecol, Sherlock. – Lestrade aduziu olhando o fiapo com atenção.

– Não sou o único homem com essas características no mundo, inspetor, e você estava comigo nas últimas horas, como acha que conseguiria estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? E Como eu disse, esse é um fiapo de lã sintética. O meu cachecol é de lã pura de ovelha. Se quiser um fio para levar ao laboratório forense da Yard é só me dizer. – Sherlock respondeu olhando entre sério e irônico para Greg.

– Eu só fiz um comentário. – Lestrade respondeu pondo o fiapo de lã dentro de um saquinho plástico de coleta de evidências que Noah havia aberto.

– Um comentário inútil, para variar, que tal pedir a gravação das câmeras de segurança do elevador? Certamente o assassino irá aparecer nas imagens e teremos um rosto para identificar e um homem para prender. – Sherlock indicou.

Na portaria, o segurança forneceu acesso às imagens do elevador ao longo da madrugada e começo daquele dia e com desgosto Sherlock percebeu que nas últimas cinco horas não havia ocorrido nenhum movimento suspeito.

– Ele foi esperto, sabia que poderia ser filmado pelas câmeras do elevador e que a polícia iria pedir para ver. Usou as escadas, ninguém se importa em por câmeras em escadas. Muito esperto. – Sherlock reclamou mexendo na barra de tempo do vídeo até o início da noite do dia anterior. – Mas vamos ver o que aconteceu várias horas antes do momento aproximado da morte.

Com tédio crescente, Sherlock assistiu os moradores subirem voltando do trabalho, adolescentes se agarrando de forma constrangedora nas paredes do cubículo de metal e idosos descendo e subindo com seus cães antes e depois de um rápido passeio. O relógio mostrador da gravação indicava 22h03min quando finalmente a presença de Samuel Bennet surgiu no compartimento, o homem parecia sério e agitado. Dentro do elevador o dedo indicador de Samuel tocou a botão do térreo no painel de comando para em poucos segundos desembarcar quando o destino chegou indicado pelo abrir das portas, vinte minutos depois, ele subiu acompanhando de um homem moreno de ombros largos e expressão distinta.

Aquilo despertou um imediato interesse em Sherlock. Menos de meia hora depois, o homem moreno desceu segurando um pacote pardo e aquela visão fez seu fôlego engatar por alguns instantes, o pacote havia sido passado adiante. A caçada continuava!

Sherlock estava para se afastar da tela quando seu olho foi atraído para a visão de um cartão parcialmente exposto no bolso do casaco do homem na filmagem.

Ele deu pausa na gravação e observou atentamente. Podia-se perceber algumas letras elegantes impressas em dourado no cartão escuro retangular. Ele já tinha visto aquilo e um exemplar idêntico certamente estava soterrado por algumas dúzias de folhas de jornal velho no 221B. Sherlock sorriu e disse:

– John, acho que de repente aquela ideia de ir ao jantar do meu irmão não seja tão ruim...

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Opa, o jantar será interessante, não? Aguardo seus comentários meus amores!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas iniciais:**

Hoje é dia do jantar na casa do Holmes mais velho, vamos ver como Sherlock irá se comportar! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 - Sombras**

Havia chovido bastante pela manhã em Londres, mas à tarde o tempo deu uma melhorada significativa proporcionando um calmo anoitecer. Não se podia dizer que era uma noite de céu limpo e estrelado, mas pelo menos as nuvens que embotavam uma esbranquiçada lua crescente no firmamento, não encaravam os humanos como se estivessem prestes a atirar-se sobre eles em forma de temporal.

Sherlock estava se encarando avaliativamente diante do espelho de corpo inteiro postado no canto do quarto. O smoking e a gravata borboleta preta estabeleciam um harmonioso conjunto de características elegantes no corpo mago do detetive que parecia satisfeito com a imagem refletida diante dele.

Concluída a tarefa de se por em trajes adequados para o jantar do irmão, Sherlock catou os convites postos sobre a cama e os colocou no bolso interno do paletó antes de tomar o rumo da sala onde John já estava pronto esperando-o.

– Pare com isso, John. – o detetive pediu ao ser encarado pelo médico que estava de pé próximo a porta de saída do apartamento.

– Isso o quê? – o loiro perguntou com a sua melhor cara de inocente.

– Está me despindo com os olhos, se continuar assim, iremos nos atrasar bastante para o jantar do meu irmão. – Sherlock avisou com um rápido contrair de canto de lábios ajeitando algo mais no bolso do seu paletó.

– Tudo bem, vou me esforçar... é que você nesse smoking não ajuda muito. Está muito atraente, Sherlock. – John se defendeu puxando o marido para um beijo rápido nos lábios para em seguida abrir a porta e fazer um sinal educado para o homem passar.

Tomaram um táxi que seguiu livre de engarrafamentos pelas úmidas ruas de Londres. Aparentemente as pessoas não estavam muito animadas em dirigir naquela noite, mesmo com a completa ausência de ameaça de tempestades. Mas John não estava reclamando disso, não se deve reclamar da sorte, mas agradecer por ela e ele estava muito grato por não ter que amargar longos minutos parado no meio de um trânsito estagnado. Em poucos minutos o carro parou de frente a uma propriedade grande e distinta, guarnecida por altos e sóbrios portões de ferro ao lado dos quais haviam seguranças trajados a caráter para uma noite de movimento festivo no lugar.

Os dois passaram pelo portão depois de Sherlock se identificar obtendo autorização para o táxi seguir seu percurso até a porta de entrada da casa ampla do irmão mais velho. John alisou o próprio smoking na tentativa de remover qualquer ruga que pudesse ter surgido pelos minutos sentados no banco do táxi enquanto Sherlock avançava para a entrada convidando-o a se apressar, então os dois entraram.

O ambiente na casa de Mycroft Holmes era definitivamente sofisticado. Havia uma quantidade razoável de convidados transitando na ampla sala adequadamente decorada para a ocasião. Havia mulheres elegantes e homens distintos, pessoas alinhadas no melhor que o dinheiro podia proporcionar. John e Sherlock foram imediatamente avistados por Mycroft que estava discutindo algo que Sherlock deduzia ser terrivelmente maçante, mas que todos na roda em que o irmão estava, fingiam ser um assunto divertido e interessante por mera convenção social.

– Olá, querido irmão! – Mycroft cumprimentou se aproximando. – Olá, Dr. Watson, fico feliz que tenham vindo.

– Eu imagino o quanto, me subornou para isso. – Sherlock murmurou revirando levemente os olhos.

– É um prazer atender ao seu convite, Mycroft. – John respondeu apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida em cumprimento.

– Venham, quero apresentá-los a Kalil, um príncipe árabe muito interessado em fazer negócios com o nosso governo. – Holmes mais velho disse conduzindo-os até uma mesa elegante onde um homem vestido à moda árabe conversava com o Ministro da Economia e das Relações Exteriores.

– Príncipe Kalil, gostaria de lhe apresentar o meu irmão, Sherlock Holmes. – Mycroft disse puxando o irmão pelo cotovelo postando-o diante de um homem alto e magro de pele bronzeada e olhos muito vivos.

– Oh! Você é o famoso detetive inglês que parece adivinhar tudo sobre as pessoas! – exclamou o homem pondo-se de pé imediatamente de forma muito animada.

– Eu não adivinho, eu observo. – Sherlock corrigiu forçando um sorriso cortês enquanto permitia que sua mão fosse quase esmagada pela efusividade do aperto que recebeu do príncipe.

– Suas técnicas são impressionantes, eu já li tudo no seu blog! É fantástico!

– Oh, não... O blog com os meus casos não é meu, é do Dr. Watson aqui. – Sherlock respondeu apontado o marido que estava ao seu lado.

– É mesmo? – o príncipe indagou olhando John de cima abaixo avaliativamente. – Bem não importa. Eu sou seu fã, poderia fazer uma demonstração dos seus poderes de dedução para mim neste momento? – o homem pediu como uma criança pede para um mágico puxar um coelho da cartola.

Sherlock respirou fundo pronto para dizer que não estava ali para entreter ninguém, mas John deu-lhe uma leve cotovelada na costela incentivando-o a ser gentil e fazer uma pequena demonstração de suas habilidades.

– Tudo bem... – o detetive concordou olhando em volta do ambiente a procura de um alvo, passou os olhos pelo Ministro das Relações Exteriores que se encolheu ligeiramente pondo dois ingressos da arena Derbyshire County no bolso interno do smoking, mas o detetive acabou cravando seus olhos de falcão sobre o príncipe diante dele e deu início ao "show" – Você é um jogador de críquete amador, ganhou um jogo recentemente e planeja assistir uma partida de críquete inglês na terça com o Ministro das Relações Exteriores.

– Incrível, eu não contei isso a ninguém ainda, como descobriu?

– Simples observação, alteza. Seu porte físico não é de uma pessoa sedentária, seu tônus muscular certamente não é obtido apenas com esteira ou academia particular, isso não parece ser o seu estilo. Tem os olhos vivos de um homem de ação, gosta de empregar energia ao ar livre, isso explica seu bronzeado, sua pele está muito queimada de sol, o que não se espera de um príncipe. Portanto, é dado à prática de esportes em capo aberto. Sua mão direita possui uma calosidade distinta entre o polegar e o indicador, sugerindo que a empunhadura frequente de um taco. Pela extensão da marca, pude descartar a prática do golfe, pois o taco de golfe deixa um marca calosa menor do que esta em sua mão, o beisebol também foi descartado aqui em razão da sua baixíssima popularidade no médio oriente onde a interação com a cultura britânica nos tempos de colonização favoreceu o apreço pelo críquete, uma variante europeia do esporte norte americano. Então a dedução mais óbvia é que você seja praticante de críquete. – Sherlock explicou.

– Estou muito impressionado! Mas como descobriu que eu ganhei um jogo recentemente e que pretendo assistir um jogo na terça com o Ministro das Relações Exteriores?

– Sobre a vitória foi um palpite extraído da sua reação à primeira dedução. Quando eu disse que era um jogador de críquete, você sorriu satisfeito. Geralmente as pessoas expressam o espanto primeiro e depois riem. Você riu primeiro, certamente lembrado de um fato recente e feliz ligado ao jogo, e qual fato feliz regularmente está associado a um jogo? Vitória! Sobre a partida na terça, foi fácil, o Ministro tem dois ingressos da arena Derbyshire County no bolso, o Derby é um conhecido clube de críquete, como vocês têm negócios a tratar, é óbvio que ele iria levá-lo para ver o próximo jogo que religiosamente ocorre a partir das terças.

– Fabuloso! Você é tão extraordinário quanto parece nos casos que li no blog do seu colega! – o homem aplaudiu satisfeito.

– Bem, vejo que está se divertindo, alteza, mas tem umas pessoas que desejam tratar assuntos mais sérios com o senhor nesse momento – Mycroft se intrometeu tocando o ombro do homem conduzindo-o para a mesa do Ministro da Economia e das Relações Exteriores.

– Claro, bem, foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo senhor Holmes. – o árabe declarou acenando enquanto era conduzido por Mycroft.

Sherlock acenou brevemente espremendo uma cara simpática até ficar fora do campo de visão do homem.

– Viu? Não doeu tanto. – John comentou ao lado do moreno.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Sherlock resmungou. – Vamos pegar uma mesa?

– Por favor, estou cansado de ficar em pé. – John concordou rindo.

Os dois deslizaram pela sala ampla até encontrar uma mesa satisfatoriamente colocada próxima a uma das grandes janelas do lugar. Assim que se sentaram, um garçom os serviu com taças de bebidas e se afastou em seguida.

– Qual é o plano? – o médico indagou depois de tomar um gole apreciativo do líquido em sua taça.

– Sentar e esperar. – Sherlock respondeu olhando em volta.

– Você acha que o cara do elevador vai aparecer?

– Estou apostando que sim.

Os dois permaneceram alguns minutos observando as pessoas em volta enquanto bebiam, mas nada acontecia. John passou a olhar o relógio eventualmente e a pensar que talvez o homem de ombros largos não fosse aparecer. Ele olhou para Sherlock e percebeu que o homem estava chegando à mesma conclusão com notável amargura.

A música que animava com sofisticação o ambiente, aos poucos foi animando um e outro casal a dançar. John observou os pares flutuarem em passos envolventes sentindo-se atraído pela proposta da atmosfera que deslizava no lugar.

– Quer dançar? – Sherlock perguntou erguendo-se do da sua cadeira estendendo a mão para o médico.

– Será um prazer. – John aceitou permitindo-se guiar para o ponto da sala que os pares haviam transformado em pista de dança.

Os dois mergulharam na música que embalava seus corpos como as águas mansas de uma banheira vaporosa e morna. John não teve constrangimento em encaixar seu rosto no ombro do marido e permitir-se guiar sentindo o seu perfume inebriante. Seus corpos moviam-se natural e habilmente sob efeito dos acordes provocando uma deliciosa bolha íntima de comunhão entre eles. Aos poucos, além do delicioso perfume do esposo, John começou a perceber outra coisa entre eles: a excitação erótica despertada pelo contato relaxado e desinibido a que ambos se entregaram.

A mão de Sherlock apertou firme a base da coluna do médico que sentiu um calor começar a correr em seu baixo ventre e a vontade imensa de poder voltar para sua mesa, pois em breve a braguilha da sua calça ostentaria um constrangedor volume difícil de esconder.

– Acho melhor voltarmos para a nossa mesa, Sherlock. – John murmurou com o rosto pousado no peito do detetive.

– A dança está ruim? – Sherlock murmurou a pergunta ao pé do ouvido do médico que sentiu-se arrepiar.

– De modo algum, está muito boa, eu diria que boa até demais. – ele respondeu com um riso nervoso.

– Entendo. – Sherlock respondeu massageando a base da coluna do médico provocando-lhe arrepios quentes que fez suas pernas ficarem fracas. – Vou guiá-lo para um lugar reservado.

John não teve tempo para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, o moreno atravessou a sala guiando-o a passos de dança sutis e quando John percebeu, os dois haviam resvalado para um jardim externo aos fundos, com altas paredes de cercas vivas compactas e perfeitamente aparadas. No instante seguinte, o médico foi pressionado contra a cerca viva, virado de frente para as folhagens para em seguida ter suas calças abaixadas com ansiedade.

Enquanto agarrava-se às ramas verdes sentindo o cheiro bruto de seiva e clorofila exalando no meio da noite, John ouviu o som plástico de um pacote de preservativo sendo rasgado logo atrás dele.

– Você trouxe preservativos para a festa do seu irmão? – John comentou rindo.

– Deduzi pelo jeito que você estava me despindo com os olhos antes de sairmos do 221B, que a noite poderia acabar assim antes de voltarmos. Não queria fazer bagunça. Resolvi me precaver. – o detetive explicou empurrando a camisinha ao longo do seu membro excitado.

– Isso é tão...

– Perigoso? – o moreno instigou apertando-o contra a cerca viva posicionando seu pênis para a primeira investida.

– ...excitante! – John grunhiu ao ser penetrado em um fluido e firme movimento ascendente dos quadris do detetive que o espremeu contra a cerca.

Sherlock posicionou suas mãos na cerca viva logo acima das mãos do médico e começou mover-se buscando um ritmo e ângulo satisfatório para as penetrações. Não havia brisa e a temperatura estava amena, mas as folhas da cerca ganhavam movimentos trêmulos e crescentes a cada segundo sob a trilha de gemidos e respirações ásperas abafadas com o melhor do controle que os dois poderiam obter enquanto transavam no jardim externo aos fundos da propriedade.

Foi um ato rápido, John não saberia dizer se a rapidez decorreu de um ambiente externo com risco de ser visitado por terceiro no meio da noite ou se por algum estímulo primitivo a mais, despertado pelo cheiro pungente de terra, folhagem e lenha. Sherlock diria que foram todos os fatores juntos e mais um pouco. Em pouco menos de dois minutos espremendo repetidamente John de encontro à parede de folhagem, o detetive ejaculou agarrando com força e abandono as ramas, como uma âncora para não se perder totalmente da realidade. Enquanto isso, esfregado vigorosamente contra as ramas, John não estava em outra linha que não a de esvaziar-se na cerca viva sentindo que seus músculos estavam se convertendo em pasta gelatinosa.

Depois de alguns instantes flutuando na embriaguez do orgasmo, Sherlock desencaixou-se do marido que permaneceu agarrado a cerca viva como se ainda não tivesse certeza da força de suas pernas. Enquanto o médico se estabilizava, o detetive removeu o preservativo, amarrou a extremidade do material para que o sêmen não vazasse e colocou no bolso da calça para descartá-lo em casa. Não queria a infelicidade do irmão descobrindo o item no jardim e ligando o achado ao sumiço dos dois nesse horário.

Quando Sherlock voltou a dar atenção ao médico, o homem já estava fechando o zíper da calça com uma expressão entre satisfeita e abismada.

– Seu irmão ficaria furioso se soubesse que transamos no jardim dos fundos da casa dele. – John comentou rindo pondo-se a caminhar com Sherlock para longe do lugar.

– Ele ia querer experimentar com alguém também, isso sim. – o moreno respondeu com uma risadinha irônica.

Ambos estavam prestes a entrar no iluminado ambiente da festa, quando John parou puxando Sherlock.

– O que foi? – O detetive indagou confuso.

– Ali. – o loiro apontou. – tem duas pessoas discutindo ali.

Sherlock olhou na direção indicada e notou que de fato havia duas pessoas discutindo a uns quinze metros no gramado após o estacionamento. Uma delas era possível identificar em razão de estar mais próxima aos postes de luz da propriedade, enquanto a outra, de pé a aproximados cinco passos adiante, permanecia oculta pela densa escuridão fornecida por uma frondosa e copada faia, que ainda conservava um farto volume de folhas por ser a última das árvores caducifólias a despir-se com a chegada do inverno.

John ia perguntar ao companheiro se o homem atingido pela luz não era a pessoa que estiveram aguardando, quando foi puxado pelo detetive que cautelosamente foi se aproximando da área na qual seus olhos permaneciam atentos, esgueirando-se por trás de redondos arbustos com John ao seu lado.

As duas pessoas perto da enorme faia, falavam baixo e as palavras eram indistintas, mas algo no tom da voz do homem moreno de ombros largos, traía sentimentos de perigo e tensão.

Antes que o detetive obtivesse uma aproximação melhor para identificar as palavras da conversa furtiva, o som áspero e distinto de um disparo foi ouvido e o homem de ombros largos caiu feito um boneco sem cordas, pondo fim ao plano do detetive de identificar o que se discutia.

A reação de Sherlock foi imediata, puxou uma pistola do bolso interno do seu fraque e pulou de detrás do arbusto.

– Pare aí mesmo, ou irei atirar! – o detetive ordenou apontando para a sombra indistinta de alguém abaixo da faia.

Como se desafiasse a verdade na ameaça, a sombra moveu-se com agilidade, correndo para os fundos da área, afundando entre um pequeno bosque de carvalhos esqueléticos.

– Droga! – Sherlock resmungou correndo logo em seguida em perseguição à sombra.

John retardou seu movimento de perseguição por alguns instantes para poder tatear o pulso da vítima esticada a poucos passos, percebendo uma fraca pulsação que se desfazia como fumaça varrida pelo vento.

– As sombras... – o homem gemeu tossindo sua crescente falta de ar.

– Acho melhor o senhor não falar, vai poupar energia, eu sou médico, o senhor está perdendo muito sangue. Mantenha a calma, estou chamando uma ambulância.– John informou digitando o número da emergência no celular enquanto pressionava o ponto da hemorragia no peito do homem.

– As sombras... – o homem insistiu olhando vidrado para o céu.

– É a perda de sangue, você deve estar sentindo os sintomas de um desmaio iminente, mas lute contra isso, mantenha-se focado. – John insistiu.

– Não... – o homem engasgou apertando o pulso da mão que John usava para estancar a hemorragia. – As sombras... das paredes... da morte. Cuidado...não toque.

Com a última palavra pronunciada com o que parecia ser todas as energias que ainda tinha, o homem desfaleceu.

– Ah, não faz isso, não! – John reclamou tateando o ponto de pulso no pescoço do sujeito.

Era tarde para qualquer coisa, os emergencistas não teriam mais utilidade, John não teve tempo para lamentar a inutilidade de seus esforços ali, o som distante de um tiro de pistola chegou até ele, despertando-o para a urgência de seguir Sherlock que havia inadvertidamente se colocado no encalço de um assassino armado, podendo facilmente se tornar mais uma vítima. Aquilo gelou o coração do médico que disparou bosque adentro tentando divisar em meio à obscuridade provocada pelos velhos carvalhos desnudos, os traços da silhueta do marido.

Ele tinha ouvido um tiro, de qual arma seria? A que Sherlock portava sem o seu conhecimento ou a do assassino?

John parou por um momento, respirando pesadamente enquanto olhava em volta tentando distinguir qualquer som que denunciasse a presença de outras duas pessoas ali. Nada lhe veio. Era como se o bosque tivesse engolido os dois homens que haviam disparado para dentro minutos antes. Esse silêncio era apavorante para o médico, a crescente sensação de algo terrível se desenrolando, apertavam sua garganta asfixiando-o. A fraca iluminação que ele obtinha da lanterna do seu celular não ajudava a ver muito mais do que um metro e meio adiante de seus passos, então ele começou a caminhar com cautela dando o máximo de atenção a cada canto que podia divisar no meio da escuridão cerrada.

Depois de vencidos alguns metros adentro do bosque, a luz da lanterna destacou uma pequena mancha úmida espirrada num tronco nodoso de uma árvore. John correu para examinar, xingando baixinho ao constatar ser sangue ainda fresco, seu terror pelo que podia ter acontecido aumentou exponencialmente.

Trêmulo ele moveu a lanterna improvisada em volta daquele ponto, tentando divisar qualquer coisa entre a fina neblina que rastejava por entre as árvores. Nada. Completo silêncio. Ele pensou em gritar o nome do marido, mas isso poderia torná-lo alvo do assassino, e morto, John não poderia ajudar Sherlock. Sendo assim, ele controlou o desejo de chamar pelo companheiro e seguiu cautelosamente alguns passos adiante dando com um lago parcialmente congelado. Há poucos metros da margem, algo boiava inerte nas águas geladas.

– Oh, meu Deus, não! – John gritou largando o celular no chão e se atirando no lago tomado por desespero.

A visão que recebeu John no meio daquele lago no bosque obscuro foi de gelar o seu sangue.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Eita, algo ruim aconteceu! Espero seus preciosos comentários ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas Iniciais:**

Oi! Hoje saberemos o que, ou quem nosso amado John avistou nas águas do lago gélido! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 O retrato**

A água no lago estava muito gelada e recebeu o corpo de John Watson como punhais afiados rasgando seus músculos, mas o médico não diminuiu os movimentos ansiosos dos braços enquanto nadava até atingir o corpo imóvel de Sherlock.

Quando conseguiu tocar o homem desacordado, John envolveu um aperto firme em torno do tronco do detetive com o seu braço esquerdo e forçou o braço direito a tirá-los dali, nadando de volta para a margem úmida com toda a energia que conseguia extrair de si.

O médico arrastou o detetive para um ponto seco e o examinou rapidamente utilizando a lanterna do celular que deixara caído na margem. O homem tinha um ferimento sangrento no alto da testa de um jeito totalmente compatível com um tiro de raspão. John imaginou imediatamente que o tiro que ele ouviu certamente fora aquele que o assassino disparara contra Sherlock que, por sorte, foi atingido superficialmente pelo projétil, caindo desacordado, tendo o assassino se aproveitado disso para jogá-lo desmaiado nas águas geladas do lago onde de fato o detetive iria morrer se John não o tivesse achado a tempo.

O pulso de Sherlock estava fraco, mas estável, no entanto, era preciso obter socorro médico hospitalar o mais rápido possível para evitar o surgimento de complicações letais. Ciente disso, John puxou o corpo do detetive, arrumando-o cuidadosamente como uma carga em seus ombros e colocou-se a bambear por entre as árvores, mantendo equilibrada a sua preciosa carga enquanto ia à busca de socorro como nos velhos tempos servindo o exército britânico em situações de salvamento complicado no Afeganistão. John Watson sabia o que era ter que fazer de seus ombros a maca de salvamento para um ferido no meio do fogo cruzado.

Quando ele estava se aproximando das margens do bosque, seus olhos perceberam uma agitada claridade adiante. Ele conhecia aquele padrão luminoso, ao que tudo indicava, alguém havia encontrado o corpo às margens do bosque e chamado uma ambulância imaginando ainda ser útil. Bem... para o homem caído perto da velha faia frondosa, não seria mais de utilidade alguma, o médico sabia disso, mas uma ambulância neste momento era altamente providencial, Sherlock precisava ser levado imediatamente a um hospital.

– Por favor! – John verbalizou em tom de sinal da sua presença emergindo do bosque escuro. – Eu preciso de ajuda aqui! Ele está ferido!

Dois paramédicos que estavam cobrindo com uma manta mortuária o corpo no estendido perto da faia, largaram a tarefa e se adiantaram até o médico, ajudando-o na tarefa de carregar o corpo desacordado do detetive que foi posto sobre uma maca onde os primeiros socorros foram iniciados. Mycroft surgiu demonstrando profunda agitação emocional ao se aproximar da maca onde os socorristas realizavam seu trabalho.

– O que aconteceu com ele, John? – o Holmes mais velho quis saber denunciando preocupação genuína.

– É uma longa história... – John murmurou cansado. – Mas se me acompanhar até o hospital onde estão levando seu irmão, eu te darei um resumo.

Mycroft fez sinal positivo com a cabeça concordando com a oferta de um resumo e tomou seu carro para seguir o trajeto feito pela viatura médica onde John entrou para acompanhar o status clínico do marido.

O detetive foi rapidamente atendido, examinado e posto em observação, o médico de plantão informou a um ansioso e preocupado John que não havia riscos à vida de Sherlock e que o observaria pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas para garantir que nenhuma complicação se manifestasse.

Mais tranquilo com a notícia, John cumpriu com sua promessa a Mycroft e iniciou o relato resumido do caso que estavam investigando atualmente.

Enquanto isso, Sherlock abriu seus olhos atentos para um ambiente familiar há muito visitado e cujos eventos associados à laje cinzenta e prédios circunvizinhos estavam catalogados com riqueza de detalhes em sua mente. O telhado do Barts, o que estava fazendo ali? O lugar estava silencioso e frio, muito frio, mas independente disso, ele sentia que havia mais alguém nas imediações, apenas ainda não era possível distingui-lo, mas algo lhe dizia que não iria esperar muito para saber quem lhe fazia companhia naquele lugar.

O detetive caminhou até a borda do prédio e olhou para baixo. John surgiu na calçada olhando para os lados como se procurasse por ele.

– John! Estou aqui em cima! – Sherlock gritou, mas John não parecia tê-lo ouvido. – John!

– Ele não vai te ouvir. Pode gritar o quanto quiser. – uma voz risonha disse logo atrás dele.

Sherlock sentiu ligeira instabilidade no corpo ao encarar a expressão risonha e psicótica de gato de Cheschire que o homem ao seu lado estampava.

– Moriarty.

– Eu mesmo. Feliz em me ver? Oh, não tenha vergonha de dizer que sentiu minha falta. – o homem falou espanando o terno com a mão direita como se buscasse neutralizar qualquer imperfeição.

– Eu matei você. – Sherlock afirmou como um ponto de fixação para a realidade.

– Matou mesmo? O que de fato é a morte? Ela realmente existe? Acho que vai depender do ponto de vista, não é? Bem, danem-se as questões filosóficas, nunca fui chegado a elas, não têm utilidade prática. – Moriarty pontuou seu comentário com uma careta de escárnio.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu te devo uma, Sherlock e eu não gosto de dever.

– Do que está falando?

– Dor. Dor de verdade. Olhe para baixo. – o homem sugeriu apontando para um ponto na calçada.

Sherlock olhou para a calçada abaixo deles e John ainda estava lá.

– O que pretende? – Sherlock indagou sentindo um frio cortar sua espinha.

– Dar a você um belo ângulo para o que vai acontecer, e o melhor de tudo, é que não poderá fazer nada a não ser assistir. – Moriarty respondeu levantando a mão no ar como quem está pronto a dar um sinal para alguém. – agora observe, na janela do segundo pavimento daquele prédio diante de nós, tem um atirador, ele é muito bom. A cabeça loira do seu parceiro está na mira dele neste exato momento. Quando eu descer o braço...

– Não! Pare! Diga o que você quer, eu farei. – Sherlock ofereceu nervoso.

Moriarty estendeu um longo sorriso psicótico enquanto parecia beber a imagem de um Sherlock impotente.

– O seu coração, eu quero o seu coração... para queimá-lo, eu vou queimar o seu coração... – o homem sussurrou a última frase, então seu braço desceu e o som de um disparo cortou o ar frio e silencioso do lugar.

– John!

Em agonia, Sherlock sentiu seus pés se prenderem em alguma coisa, então ele se debateu e despencou de algo que fez seu corpo chegar à superfície em um segundo.

– Sherlock! – John correu para catar um homem desnorteado e embolado em lençóis hospitalares esparramado no chão.

\- John? – o detetive indagou apertando os braços do parceiro permitindo-se tremer ligeiramente enquanto se dava conta de que havia caído de um leito de hospital, então se lembrou do ocorrido na casa do irmão. – Me diga que o cara atingido perto da faia está vivo... – ele pediu levantando-se e sentando na cama com ajuda do médico enquanto tateava um curativo na testa.

– Sinto muito, Sherlock, mas ele morreu. – o médico respondeu um tanto desalentado.

– Droga!

O detetive deitou no leito sentindo-se um pouco tonto e John sentou-se na beira do colchão para olhá-lo de perto em busca de qualquer sinal para alarme médico, por mais que tenham dado certeza de que não havia nada demais, além de um corte na testa e uma pré-hipotermia, John queria ter certeza de que tudo estava realmente bem.

– Se serve de consolo, seu irmão conhecia o homem. – John falou ganhando um olhar ávido por parte do homem deitado, incentivando-o a continuar. – Chamava-se Zachary Riley, era matemático. Ele prestava serviço para o governo na área de criptografia. É bom você saber que a esta altura, já tem gente do MI6 na casa do homem, certamente já revistaram tudo dele. Afinal, era um prestador de serviços do governo e acabou morrendo de uma forma muito suspeita.

– De fato, mas quando não se sabe o que procurar, a busca se torna inútil. – o detetive disse sentando na cama. – Me dê meus sapatos, temos que nos apressar.

– Onde pensa que vai? – John indagou entregando os sapatos solicitados.

– Fazer a minha própria revista na casa do Sr. Riley. – o detetive informou calçando-se

– Você não poderia pelo menos respeitar as vinte e quatro horas de repouso prescritas pelo médico de plantão?

– Não.

– Ele não vai te dar alta.

– Você não pode dar?

– Não sou seu médico no momento.

– Não tem problema, não será a primeira vez que fujo de uma internação. Venha. – Sherlock fez sinal em direção a porta.

Depois de empreender fuga do hospital, Sherlock enfiou-se num táxi com John ao seu lado. No trajeto, o detetive travou uma rápida discussão com o irmão mais velho pelo celular até obter endereço e permissão imediata para entrar na casa de Zachary Riley.

Quando os dois chegaram, a casa de dois pavimentos ainda possuía movimento de pessoas no ambiente interno e externo o que desagradou muito a Sherlock, mas algo em sua mente lhe disse que deveria ser grato pela imediata intromissão dos federais, pois isso certamente garantiu a distância do assassino, o que lhe dava uma boa chance de finalmente encontrar o pacote.

Ao entrar na residência, o detetive passou por dois agentes investigadores federais que cutucavam os cantos de um amplo sofá marrom na sala de estar, no corredor havia um terceiro muito interessando em verificar o espaço por baixo dos quadros na parede, por fim Sherlock chegou ao escritório da casa onde havia outros dois investigadores fotografando e cutucando coisas.

A sala era ampla, decorada de forma sóbria e confortável. Havia uma ampla janela coberta por uma longa cortina amarelo pálido, ao lado dela, destacava-se uma escrivaninha de madeira envelhecida e escura, sobre a qual havia muitos papéis e uma quantidade razoável de porta-retratos.

Enquanto Sherlock procurava algum sinal do pacote pardo nas gavetas da mesa de trabalho do falecido Riley, John permitiu-se olhar a curiosa profusão de porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha. Havia uma grande variedade de pessoas sorridentes em situações diversas, aquilo parecia um verdadeiro altar à memória de bons momentos e pessoas queridas. Essa constatação encheu o coração do médico com uma estranha melancolia tentando imaginar o falecido apreciador daquelas fotos, sentado em sua mesa de trabalho, olhando eventualmente para uma parte feliz de sua vida registrada nas fotos ao seu lado. Certamente ele buscava motivação e energia olhando para essas imagens, lembrava-se que, independente do quanto estivesse angustiado, irritado ou desiludido, haveria momentos e pessoas pelas quais valia à pena continuar lutando.

John suspirou envolvido nesse sentimento agridoce proporcionado pela felicidade estampada nas fotos e a tristeza pela morte absurda do homem que as colocara lá. Antes de começar a ajudar Sherlock na procura pelo pacote, sua última olhada nas fotos chamou-lhe atenção para um porta-retrato retangular no canto direito da mesa. Ele mostrava um grupo sorridente de quatro jovens sentados num fofo gramado verde de uma universidade que se podia ver ao fundo. Era claramente a foto de quatro estudantes, quatro colegas de faculdade e, a tirar pelo material acadêmico que se podia identificar no colo deles, o grupo estava em diferentes graus de especialização.

– Sherlock, veja isso. – John solicitou apontando a foto do grupo de estudantes.

– O que tem essa foto? – Sherlock indagou um pouco insatisfeito de ter sido desviado de sua busca.

– Os rostos estão um pouco mais jovens, mas é possível reconhecê-los perfeitamente, veja, estes são...

– Akay Suna, Zachary Riley, Ana e Samuel Bennet... – Sherlock completou finalmente reconhecendo as faces.

– Isso mesmo, são eles aqui, os quatro juntos. – John confirmou admirado.

– Então o Sr. Riley e as outras vítimas se conheciam a mais tempo do que eu imaginava. – o detetive comentou encarando a foto. – Esse prédio logo atrás é da faculdade norte-americana de Yale. – o moreno determinou.

– Suna era engenheiro graduado pela faculdade de Yale, não era?

– Sim e pelo visto conheceu Riley, Ana e Samuel nesse tempo.

– Eles pareciam bem próximos. – John destacou encarando a fotografia.

– Tão próximos a ponto de confiarem uns nos outros para grandes segredos. Mas o que estava em jogo? Por que arriscaram a vida? O cadete Suna ao menos lhes falou dos riscos que estavam assumindo ao guardar e tentar despistar a localização do pacote? – Sherlock indagou encarando a imagem do cadete.

Ao observar os expressivos olhos do jovem cadete Suna, algo instigou algum fiapo de lembrança soterrada por várias camadas de informações mais importantes em sua mente. Algo no arquivo morto do seu palácio mental queria emergir e o incomodava não distinguir o que era.

Quando os olhos de Sherlock se desligaram da fotografia de Akay, seus sentidos foram atraídos para um estranho rumor tenso vindo da sala de estar e um alerta de coisa errada acontecendo disparou em seu cérebro quando os dois agentes que estavam na mesma sala que eles, correram armados para o recinto de onde vinha o estranho rumor.

Sem perder tempo, John e Sherlock seguiram logo atrás e quando chegaram à sala de onde vinha o rumor de desordem, eles foram recebidos pela terrível cena de um agente convulsionando perturbadoramente sobre o tapete aos pés do sofá com um pacote de papel pardo rasgado de um lado e o conteúdo do pacote esparramado do outro.

Finalmente eles encontraram o objeto que vinha deixando um rastro de corpos atrás de si e era algo que deixou Sherlock vivamente impressionado.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Opa, no próximo capítulo finalmente saberemos o que tinha nesse bendito pacote! Aguardo os comentários de vocês!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! Hoje iremos descobrir o que tem dentro do pacote! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - Algo mais**

Diante da terrível cena do agente se debatendo no tapete da sala de Zachary Riley, John correu para o homem no chão afastando dois agentes que tentavam atrapalhadamente iniciar os primeiros socorros.

– Eu sou médico! Deixem-me ajudar – John informou.

Enquanto isso, Sherlock observava um tanto surpreso o conteúdo do pacote deitado no chão, ele nunca pensou que a sua busca iria levá-lo a esse objeto, nunca pensou que um rastro de corpos seria formado por causa de um velho item confeccionado como um aviso de perigo, um aviso de muito mau gosto, Sherlock poderia afirmar. Então era isso? Um livro?

Oh, mas justiça fosse feita, Sherlock sabia que não era qualquer livro. Era o livro mais letal que se tinha conhecimento. Próximo ao agente às portas da morte estava um raro exemplar de "As sombras das paredes da morte", escrito e cuidadosamente envenenado pelo químico R.C Kedzie.

O detetive solicitou um par de luvas a um agente nervoso ao lado dele e o rapaz rapidamente cedeu um par extra que tinha no bolso. Com elegância, rapidez e precisão dignos de um cirurgião que veste luvas de látex diariamente para executar o ofício que ama e executa com perfeição, Sherlock protegeu as mãos de dedos longos enquanto encarava o velho livro caído com páginas abertas sobre o tapete.

– Chamem uma ambulância, essa convulsão precisa de medicamentos para ser controlada! – John avisou em tom de urgência enquanto analisava a vítima que começava a vomitar. – ele tem histórico de alguma doença neurológica?

– Não esperem pela ambulância. – o detetive cortou. – Aquele bolinho estava sendo consumido por ele? – o homem apontou para o alimento aos pés do sofá.

– Sim, estava. – o agente ao lado dele respondeu ansioso.

– Então o tempo dele é mais curto ainda do que eu pensava, ele tocou um objeto envenenado por arsênico concentrado sem usar luvas de proteção e depois usou a mesma mão para consumir o lanche. Devem levá-lo imediatamente ao hospital mais próximo, cada segundo perdido aqui aumentam as chances de morte do colega de vocês. – Sherlock alertou.

– Como sabe disso? – John perguntou surpreso.

– O título do livro que ele tocou inadvertidamente antes de comer o bolinho é bem óbvio para mim. – o detetive respondeu catando com muito cuidado o livro de 15 cm por 23 cm.

John ergueu-se e foi até Sherlock para olhar o título na capa e ficou boquiaberto. O título se encaixava exatamente nas lavras agonizantes de Zachary antes de morrer.

– Então não era delírio por perda de sangue... – John murmurou envolvido em sua reminiscência.

– Do que está falando? – Sherlock indagou olhando inquisitivamente para ele.

– Antes de morrer o Sr. Riley citou esse título e pediu cuidado, mas não fazia sentido para mim, estava mais para alguém delirando.

– Por que não me contou?

– Muita coisa aconteceu nas últimas horas, Sherlock e eu realmente achei que as palavras eram apenas delírios e não a indicação do conteúdo do pacote. – John justificou-se.

– Bem, não faz muita diferença agora. – o detetive disse observando de relance dois agentes carregando às pressas o colega agonizante para um dos carros estacionados na frente da casa.

Se o trânsito estivesse colaborando naquela noite, o homem poderia ter uma chance de sobreviver.

– Como sabia que o livro estava envenenado por arsênico? – John quis saber.

– Como eu disse antes, o título me disse isso.

– Não sei como, não vejo a frase: "cuidado, livro envenenado por arsênico". – John comentou meio irônico e chateado por Sherlock não responder de forma direta as suas perguntas.

Sherlock fez uma rápida careta de insatisfação por John não ter noção do contexto que ele fornecia para a dedução que estava prestes a apresentar e disse:

– A compreensão do aviso implícito está em um pouco de conhecimento de história, meu caro John.

– Para sua informação, eu era um ótimo aluno de história e não me lembro de nenhum fato histórico que envolva um livro com título tão bizarro. – o médico falou cruzando os braços de forma empertigada.

– Não duvido disso, mas o fato histórico a que me refiro não está limitado àqueles fornecidos em bancos escolares, mas um oferecido para os curiosos, ávidos por muito mais do que o pálido e tedioso panorama oferecido dentro de salas de aula.

– Vá direto ao ponto, Sherlock. – John pediu um pouco impaciente.

– Vejo que está muito impaciente hoje. – Sherlock murmurou torcendo o canto dos lábios. – Este livro é um experimento, radical eu diria, mas eficiente no que pretendia provar. No final do século XIX um belo e intenso tom de verde esmeralda virou moda na Grã-Bretanha, chamavam-no de verde Scheele. A grande maioria dos padrões de papéis de parede naquela época carregavam padrões de desenhos verde Scheele, todos o queriam em suas paredes. A beleza e vivacidade do pigmento eram incontestáveis. No entanto, o que poucos pareciam se importar era com o fato de que o verde Scheele era obtido por meio da mistura de uma quantidade razoável de arsênico, uma mistura venenosa que literalmente matou milhares de famílias ao longo de anos, respirando os gases tóxicos liberados pelo papel tingido por esse pigmento à época. É aí que entra o químico R.C Kedzie, o autor deste livro. Ele percebeu o perigo a que as pessoas estavam sendo expostas, fez várias advertências do perigo, mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos. Ninguém acreditava que o arsênico no papel de parede fosse realmente prejudicial. Cansado de não ter seus alertas ouvidos, ele encheu de arsênico as páginas do seu livro "As sobras das paredes da morte". Quando um surto de envenenamento por arsênico começou a surgir associado ao livro, todos os exemplares foram recolhidos e queimados.

– É, mas parece que esse aí escapou da fogueira. – comentou o médico.

– Algumas publicações foram salvas à época como exemplos bizarros da falta de bom senso humano e alguém se deu ao trabalho de obter uma cópia desse livro para alguma finalidade diversa da mera exibição em museus de curiosidades. – Sherlock explicou folheando o livro ao acaso.

– Bom, pelo menos está explicado porque ninguém o tirava do pacote. – John comentou olhando para o ponto no tapete da sala onde o federal envenenado estivera há alguns minutos. – Mas por que um assassino profissional seria mandado atrás de um velho livro venenoso? Você mesmo disse que ele não é o único exemplar a ser salvo, se bem que mesmo como peça de coleção, acredito que ele não seja uma peça cara o suficiente para justificar toda a confusão que o assassino está provocando por causa dele. Não é como o palito de jade, é?

– Tem razão, John. Este livro não é tão valioso quanto o palito de jade. Na verdade seu preço não alcançaria nem a centésima parte do valor do palito de jade. Existe algo mais do que altas taxas de arsênico neste livro para atrair o foco do assassino.

– Tem alguma ideia do que possa ser?

– Algumas. – o detetive respondeu catando um saco de evidências deixado por um dos federais sobre o sofá, aproveitando-o para colocar o livro dentro e lacrá-lo. – preciso de um ambiente mais tranquilo para analisar este livro, vamos para casa.

– E acha que vai conseguir levar esse livro sem nenhum desses federais perceber? – John indagou olhando de relance dois homens que ainda estavam na casa.

– Não, não pretendo levar sem que eles percebam, irei levar bem diante dos olhos deles. – Sherlock respondeu com um risinho de superioridade passando pela porta da rua posicionando-se na calçada para tomar um táxi.

Tenso, John olhou para a casa do Sr. Riley e percebeu que nenhum agente veio atrás deles para tomar o conteúdo do pacote e isso deixou o médico espantado.

– Vai me dizer por que os caras na casa do Sr. Riley não barraram você sair com esse livro? – o médico perguntou quando ambos estavam dentro do táxi rumo ao 221B.

– Mycroft.

– Quê?

– Disse ao meu irmão que precisaria de uma coisa naquela casa e que não deveria ser impedido de sair com ela, prometi devolver em 24 horas para o pessoal dele. – Sherlock respondeu.

– Então você tem só 24 horas para descobrir o mistério deste livro?

– Será o suficiente, não se preocupe.

John permitiu-se um riso nervoso, ele confiava muito nas habilidades do marido, já tinha visto o homem construir uma dedução aparentemente do nada em poucos segundos, mas o médico tinha a sensação de que dessa vez o detetive estava subestimando demais o enigma diante dele.

Quando os dois pisaram na calçada do 221B, a neve começava a precipitar-se tornando a rua menos acolhedora do que o de costume. John correu para a porta de acesso do prédio querendo entrar o mais rápido possível, mas a máxima do "quanto maior a pressa, menos ágeis nos tornamos", se estabeleceu nele enquanto tentava achar a chave nos bolsos diante da espera paciente do marido logo atrás dele.

– Droga! – John praguejou diante de uma terrível constatação.

– O que foi? – Sherlock quis saber chegando ao lado dele.

– As minhas chaves... acho que elas saíram do meu bolso quando me joguei no lago para resgatar você...

– Oh... sinto muito, John. Providenciarei cópias novas para você. – o moreno disse remexendo o bolso da calça para puxar as próprias chaves que carregaram consigo um item de látex usado no último encontro sexual de ambos.

– Meu Deus, Sherlock! Isso ainda está no seu bolso?!

– Presumo que o látex funcionou como uma trava improvisada retendo as chaves no fundo do meu bolso. Sejamos agradecidos a este item, John, graças a ele não iremos congelar na porta de casa. – Sherlock respondeu com absoluta expressão de inocência e seriedade.

John olhou para os lados para verificar se havia alguma plateia para aquilo. Não havia ninguém além de um homem de andar atrapalhado todo empacotado usando um ridículo gorro cinzento maior que a própria cabeça, que caminhava do outro lado da calçada tentando tirar um nó na ponta do próprio cachecol enquanto um cão hiperativo saltava alegre em torno dele. O médico sorriu para a energia exalada por aquele animal e quando deu por si, o cara do 221C havia chegado à entrada do prédio e o estava encarando como se estivesse avaliando algum traço de retardo mental. Sherlock já havia vencido o lance de escadas e estava destrancando a porta do apartamento nesse meio tempo e John ficou fulo da vida por não ter sido avisado.

Depois de trocar de roupa e acender a lareira, Sherlock aboletou-se em sua poltrona e dedicou todo o seu tempo a passar cuidadosamente as páginas do livro disposto a encontrar qualquer anomalia que pudesse indicar a razão pela qual ele era tão importante para o assassino.

– Bem, vou deixar você com seu livro venenoso, estou indo para o Barts. Não respire muito perto dessas páginas, tudo bem?

– Eu sou químico. – Sherlock respondeu sem tirar os olhos do volume em suas mãos enluvadas.

– E isso não é imunidade a intoxicação. – John retrucou.

– Anotado. – o detetive resmungou a seu turno.

No meio da noite daquele dia, a precipitação de neve ganhou volume. Dentro do Barts os aquecedores faziam o possível para tornar o ambiente morno e acolhedor enquanto John olhava para a portaria de onde podia-se ver a neve se acumulando na calçada. Por alguns instantes ele se sentiu em Glasgow. Quando saiu do hospital para tomar uma condução para casa, teve certeza de que Londres estava se tornando tão fria quanto as terras baixas da Escócia.

Ao chegar em casa, John encontrou o marido imóvel diante de uma das janelas da sala. A primeira vista o homem parecia calmo observando a neve cobrir a rua imersa na madrugada silenciosa, mas o movimento dos dedos das mãos postas às costas denunciavam uma contida irritação que o detetive se esforçava por debelar.

– Algum avanço na sua análise do livro? – John perguntou percebendo a presença do já conhecido e misterioso dossiê de capa preta que vira na bolsa de Sherlock antes de irem para Glasgow, o item estava disposto ao lado da cópia do relatório de capa parda da Yard sobre o caso do cadete turco.

O médico quis perguntar sobre isso também, mas foi distraído pela soturna voz de Sherlock respondendo-lhe com um estranho atraso de alguns segundos, como se a sua mente estivesse retornando de uma viajem a terras muito distantes.

– Nada.

– Não se cobre tanto, Sherlock... – John falou afagando os cabelos na região da nuca do detetive.

– Eu já li e reli inúmeras vezes cada página desse livro, já analisei cada centímetro de papel venenoso e não encontro uma única variação que possa indicar alguma mensagem, alguma pista da razão pela qual o assassino deseja recuperá-lo. – Sherlock reclamou se afastando da janela e pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro na sala como um tigre enjaulado.

– Bem, então vai ter que aceitar o fato de que o livro não carrega nada de especial, além da sua curiosa letalidade.

– Não, é impossível que não haja nada neste livro, ele não estaria de um lado para outro sendo protegido com a própria vida se ele não tivesse algo pelo qual valesse à pena o perigo. – Sherlock afirmou catando o livro de sobre a mesa ao lado de sua poltrona pondo-se a passar as páginas agitadamente com as mãos nuas.

– Cristo! Você está sem luvas! Solte esse livro! – John gritou aterrorizado batendo com força na mão do detetive fazendo o livro voar para perto da lareira e cair com a lombada retorcida formando uma torção inclinada do corte dianteiro das velhas páginas diante das chamas.

Sherlock correu para perto da lareira horrorizado pelo livro quase ter caído dentro das chamas que ainda ardiam oferecendo calor ao recinto. Quando ele se agachou perto do volume, toda a sua agitação congelou como que diante de uma grande revelação.

– É isso... – o detetive murmurou olhando atentamente para o objeto enquanto John corria para a cozinha e voltava com uma toalha úmida e uma garrafa de sabão líquido.

– Tem que lavar as suas mãos! Esse livro é tóxico, esqueceu? O que você tinha na cabeça para tocar nele sem luvas? – John reclamou iniciando uma rápida e eficiente limpeza das mãos do marido enquanto Sherlock parecia hipnotizado pelo efeito que a lombada retorcida provocara no corte dianteiro das páginas do livro perto da lareira.

– Que astuto. – Sherlock murmurou pegando um par de luvas que estavam jogados em sua poltrona. – A coisa não estava dentro, ela estava fora do livro esse tempo todo.

– Do que está falando, Sherlock?

– Esse livro possui uma imagem de borda, uma técnica muito curiosa criada no século X e aprimorada na Idade Média entre os séculos XVII e XVIII com a finalidade de esconder imagens que são completamente invisíveis quando o livro está fechado e totalmente nítidas quando as páginas estão declinadas no sentido correto.

– Não estou entendendo nada.

– Muito simples, meu caro, a pintura de borda possui a finalidade de carregar segredos só revelados para aqueles que sabem onde e o como buscar. O truque está em apertar e entortar levemente as páginas no sentido horário e a mágica acontece. – o detetive disse realizando a leve pressão no livro, retorcendo-o na forma apropriada para que a mensagem escondida na borda se formasse

Diante dos olhos atentos e assombrados do médico, surgiu um estranho encadeamento de letras e números que faziam menos sentido do que tudo o que ele vinha acompanhando até agora no caso. A mensagem dizia: "ghuuxedu srqwh gh orqguhv - 11K11G11P".

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Eis que um mistério acaba onde outro se inicia! Aguardo seus comentários ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas iniciais:**

Oi! Hoje nós ficaremos sabendo o que tinha por trás daquela estranha mensagem na borda do livro envenenado! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 Papoulas**

Enquanto John estava bastante confuso diante da mensagem, Sherlock parecia muito animado enquanto rabiscava às pressas duas fileiras de alfabeto num bloco de papel sobre a mesa entre as duas grandes janelas da sala. O detetive rabiscava ininterruptamente, permitindo-se sorrir como um menino imerso numa deliciosa brincadeira estimulante. A única coisa que tirava o teor lúdico daquela cena para John, era que ele não conhecia o joguinho montado por duas fileiras de alfabeto a ser deslocado para lá ou para cá e que parecia divertir muito o seu marido.

– O que está fazendo? – John indagou não suportando a curiosidade diante dos rabiscos do detetive.

– Resolvendo uma singela cifra de César. – Sherlock respondeu pondo-se a analisar por alguns segundos a mensagem criptografada que rascunhara numa folha que destacara do bloco de papel pondo-a de lado antes de rabiscar as linhas alfabéticas.

– E o que é isso? – John quis saber.

– É uma das mais simples e conhecidas técnicas de criptografia que há. Foi usada por Júlio César para proteger mensagens de cunho militar. É uma cifra feita por substituição na qual cada letra da mensagem é substituída por outra do alfabeto, deslocando algumas posições alfabéticas. César usava o deslocamento de três letras, ou seja, "a" seria substituída por "d", "b" se tornaria "e", e assim por diante. Como vê, é muito simples. Uma brincadeira de criança. – O detetive afirmou pronto para iniciar a descriptografia.

– Oh, claro... brincadeira de criança, tenho certeza que você brincava muito com isso quando tinha seus nove ou dez anos. – John comentou sentindo uma vaga sensação de baixo QI que eventualmente lhe abatia o ego diante dos exibicionismos de Sherlock.

– Cinco.

– O quê?

– Eu brincava com cifra de César aos cinco anos. Costumava enviar mensagens criptografadas para o Mycroft, era mais divertido contar por meio de cifra onde mamãe havia guardados os doces. – Sherlock informou rindo ligeiramente.

– Imagino o quanto... – John comentou encarando o papel onde Sherlock havia escrito a mensagem criptografada extraída do livro. – Fico me perguntando, por que alguém colocaria uma mensagem cifrada na borda de um livro envenenado?

– Para garantir que aquele que tocasse inadivertidamente o instrumento da mensagem morresse antes de ter chances de encontrar a mensagem cifrada. É uma espécie de dupla garantia de sigilo. O destinatário sabia como tocar e como extrair o conteúdo. É uma técnica de segurança muito criativa. – o detetive explicou.

– Para mim isso tudo é exagerado e macabro. – John opinou.

Diante dos olhos atentos e admirados do médico, Sherlock, usando a regra básica da repetição de consoantes na formação de palavras, identificou em poucos segundos a ordem de deslocamento alfabético usado na cifra, observando a repetição do "u" na primeira palavra. Então deduziu facilmente que "u", era "r", e os "uu", correspondiam a "rr", logo o deslocamento era seguramente de ordem três.

Sherlock sorriu diante da simplicidade infantil da chave e rapidamente rabiscou no papel sobre a mesa o resultado da descriptografia que gerou a seguinte mensagem: Derrubar ponte de Londres – 11h 11d 11m.

– Alguém deseja derrubar uma ponte? Mas qual? Há dúzias delas ao longo do Tâmisa! – John indagou confuso ao ler a mensagem.

– São precisamente 33 pontes ao longo dos 37 quilômetros do rio Tâmisa, John. – Sherlock indicou olhando para a frase que acabara de descriptografar.

– Maravilha... Então? O que você está esperando? Alerte a segurança nacional, conte às agências de defesa que precisam manter o olho em 33 pontes que podem ser alvo de um ataque a qualquer momento. – John incitou nervoso.

– Está concluindo de forma muito apressada, John. Está vendo apenas a superfície. – o detetive alertou caminhando para a sua poltrona ao lado da lareira.

– O que quer dizer com isso? Não é óbvio o que vai acontecer? A mensagem é muito clara. – o médico insistiu não compreendendo a razão do detetive não estar dando crédito ao que acabaram de ler.

– Você realmente acha isso?

– É claro! Você não leu? Está lá com todas as letras: "Derrubar ponte de Londres"! – John pontuou com forte desejo de verificar se o marido não estava com algum problema neurológico decorrente do recente tiro de raspão na cabeça e o quase afogamento no lago gelado.

Sherlock juntou as mãos diante do queixo e o encarou sério. O tom cinza metálico que se estabeleceu no olhar do detetive era indicador de uma mente atenta, calculando friamente a nova informação que surgiu no caso.

Não, o detetive não estava sofrendo de falha de percepção, John podia sentir isso no homem diante dele. Os olhos do detetive estavam vendo muito além e por isso se permitindo aquela calma e paciência indulgente daqueles que compreendem não ser justo exigir a mesma capacidade das pessoas de média percepção que os rodeiam e tateiam as sombras a procura das coisas sólidas que as projetam nas paredes.

– O que pode me dizer sobre a sequência numérica após a frase que você tanto insiste em destacar? – Sherlock indagou ao médico que havia sentado na poltrona diante do detetive.

– Bem, é obviamente uma data. – John respondeu fungando levemente como se aceitando um desafio.

– Muito bem. E que tipo de data? – Sherlock prosseguiu com profundo tom de paciência.

– Como assim? Data é data. Qualquer um pode deduzir que 11h se refere a onze horas, e 11d significa dia onze e 11m, certamente é o mês de novembro, precisamente o mês no qual estamos. Temos dia, hora e mês do ataque, ficará mais fácil para as forças de segurança manter guarda nas pontes e conseguir evitar o ataque. – o médico respondeu muito certo de que a vitória desta disputa Sherlock não levaria.

– É uma boa dedução, mas está errada. – o homem disse de forma enfática.

– Como pode estar errada? Não consigo ver outra interpretação para esta mensagem.

– Não achou estranha a ausência de indicação específica do alvo?

– Claro, mas o destinatário poderia escolher qualquer uma das trinta e três pontes, não?

– Você acha que alguém iria ter todo esse trabalho ocultando uma mensagem supostamente incompleta apenas para sugerir a um mercenário que derrubasse qualquer uma das pontes ao longo do Tâmisa?

– Bem... tem gente excêntrica para tudo nesse mundo. – John defendeu seu ponto.

– Não nesse caso. Não estamos falando de alguém praticando ações aleatórias com fins de vandalismo arquitetônico avulso. Pensar isso do adversário é ofensivo.

– Não estou nenhum pouco interessado em ser elegante com o maluco por trás disso tudo. Pare de me enrolar e conte logo o que está correndo pela sua mente. – John exigiu.

– Não estou enrolando, apenas estava preparando sua mente para perceber que não há nada mais ilusório, do que um fato _óbvio._

 _John encarou o detetive com indisfarçada irritação e estava prestes a exigir novamente que o marido se explicasse quando o detetive começou a expor seu raciocínio:_

–A indicação na frase não é literal, ela é figurada, esses números não formam uma data precisa de algo futuro, não fariam sentido algum acompanhados de uma frase genérica, como nesse caso. – o detetive afirmou fixando um olhar concentrado nas chamas que dançavam sinuosas na lareira.

– Então o que eles são? – o médico indagou encarando o detetive como se desejasse sugar a informação a todo custo.

– Um fato, um muito antigo. Você interpretou bem as letras adiante de cada número, mas concluiu errado o seu significado. 11h11d11m, é uma referência histórica. Trata-se da 11ª hora do 11º dia do 11º mês, é uma sequência muito marcante para esquecer, daí fica fácil deduzir o ano que é...

– 1918... – John completou. – Espera, isso é uma referência ao Tratado de paz assinado pelos Aliados e Alemanha encerrando oficialmente a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Nós comemoramos esse fato no dia armistício, sempre no segundo domingo mais próximo do dia 11 de novembro de cada ano. – médico informou espantado.

– Acabou de provar que de fato era um bom aluno de história, John. – Sherlock disse com um leve risinho de canto de lábio.

– Obrigado, mas continuo confuso aqui... está querendo dizer que a mensagem não tem mais validade? Que a ordem de derrubar a ponte era para ser executada no começo do século passado e que a descobrimos com cem anos de atraso?

– Não. Como eu disse, a data é uma referência a um fato. Trata-se de uma informação associativa. Uma forma simples de dificultar a compreensão de uma mensagem é construindo-a de forma figurada. Se, por alguma razão essa mensagem fosse descoberta e descriptografada por algum agente do governo, eles iriam tomar o caminho óbvio e apostariam na literalidade da mensagem sem se dar conta de que o caráter genérico do alvo apontado era o indicativo de que ela não deveria ser lida ao pé da letra. Logo, fazer referência associativa ao dia do armistício nos deu uma outra data e horário e um alvo específico, bem diferente do óbvio.

– Nossa... A mente por trás disso pensou em tudo. – John admitiu chocado. – Mas o que a frase "Derrubar ponte de Londres" significa? O que eles irão destruir?

– Eles não irão destruir nada. Lembre-se que a mensagem é figurada. A ponte de Londres não é um lugar, é uma pessoa.

– Quem?

– Elizabeth II. "A Ponte de Londres" é o codinome utilizado internamente pela monarquia e governo britânico para fazer referência à Rainha.

– Sério? Alguém pretende matar a Rainha da Inglaterra?

– Precisamente. – Sherlock disse levantando-se da sua poltrona, indo em direção à janela atrás do seu assento para olhar atentamente para a rua como se buscasse confirmar algo nas calçadas.

– Mas por que matariam a Rainha? Para abalar o moral e orgulho da nação?

– Essa será a última das intenções envolvidas nesse atentado, John. – Sherlock respondeu se afastando da janela para encarar o marido que continuava sentando perto da lareira. – Não se pretende apenas chocar a nação, a morte da Rainha gerará uma série de consequências de cunho político e econômico que extravasam as fronteiras inglesas. Isso pode provocar o fim da Commonwealt que sustenta um acordo comercial político com 53 países, por exemplo. Além disso, o Reino Unido irá parar por doze dias a partir do anúncio da morte da Rainha até o dia do funeral. Os bancos e os mercados bolsistas irão fechar, o comércio irá mergulhar em um prolongado feriado e tudo isso custará a perda de bilhões de libras e consequente abalo nas relações econômicas com outros países, e isso será uma catástrofe agora que estamos nos estabelecendo fora da União Europeia. O inimigo soube esperar o momento certo. – o detetive concluiu comprimindo os lábios em manifesta preocupação.

– Caramba... – John murmurou começando a compreender o alcance prático e catastrófico da situação. – Então? Quando isso vai acontecer?

– Dentro de três horas. – Sherlock afirmou voltando a olhar pela janela através da qual se podia perceber fantasmagóricos raios de sol forçando a grossa camada de nuvens que cobriam o firmamento.

– O quê?!

– Sua percepção do tempo e do calendário deve estar prejudicada após um longo plantão no Barts, John, o dia amanheceu e hoje são precisamente 11 de novembro, e um belo domingo para matar a Rainha em sua visita anual ao memorial de guerra na Whitehall.

O médico olhou pela janela e depois para o relógio na parede, de fato a madrugada havia avançado para o amanhecer do dia 11 de novembro, e a data caíra precisamente num domingo. Na rua fria e úmida logo abaixo das janelas do 221B, já tinha um bom movimento de pessoas repuxando seus gorros grossos, ajustando pesados casacos, gesticulando os dedos dentro de espessas luvas de lã e arrumando cuidadosamente delicadas papoulas vermelhas artificiais usadas no peito à maneira de broche.

Era o dia da lembrança, armistício ou simplesmente dia da papoula, um dia dedicado à memória das mais de 20 milhões de pessoas mortas em consequência da Guerra, trazendo à memória dos britânicos a recordação de que sua história está cimentada em perdas geradas por batalhas sangrentas. A 1ª Grande Guerra promoveu a perda de mais de um milhão de oficiais, muitos deles sepultados em suas trincheiras lamacentas, lutando em honra e defesa do Império britânico.

Conta-se que, passado o horror das batalhas, advindo o tempo de paz e chegada a primavera, as estéreis trincheiras regadas a milhares de litros de sangue humano, eclodiram com o tipo de beleza mais desconcertante e envolvente que um campo de morte poderia expor àqueles que ficaram para lembrar os que partiram: milhares de papoulas brotaram, estourando suas furiosas pétalas vermelho vivo no ar primaveril inglês como um grito de vida e símbolo de persistência. Então, florindo rubras como o sangue derramado pelos oficiais britânicos, a papoula foi adotada como símbolo dos combatentes caídos e são respeitosamente usadas em lapelas e depositadas em memoriais em toda a Inglaterra no dia da memória.

Esse é o dia em que crianças, jovens e idosos caminham em direção ao Cenotáfio, o túmulo vazio, um imponente memorial em honra aos soldados mortos, situado à rua Whitehall, onde a Rainha da Inglaterra comparece para assistir aos desfiles militares, depositar uma coroa de papoulas no monumento e participar dos dois minutos de silêncio em respeito as vítimas de guerra, honrando seus sacrifícios e refazendo compromisso com a paz.

Depois de constatar o tempo curto para agir, Sherlock insistiu umas três ligações para o irmão, esbarrando repetidamente na irritante mensagem da caixa postal. Resmungando, colocou o celular de volta no bolso deduzindo que a esta altura Mycroft estava envolvido nos protocolos da monarquia dentro do Palácio de Buckingham, afinal, ele havia trocado de lugar com Sherlock, e caminharia ao lado da Rainha até o Cenotáfio para depositar a coroa de papoulas no memorial nesta manhã.

Vendo a impossibilidade de revelar ao irmão suas descobertas sobre o atentado a ser executado em poucas horas durante as comemorações do armistício, o detetive correu para dentro do quarto e voltou de lá segurando um revolver de cano longo, verificando rápida e eficientemente a munição no tambor da arma, pondo-a no bolso interno do seu casaco que fora prontamente jogado sobre seu corpo com máxima agilidade. John não questionou o fato do marido estar se armando e tratou de por a sua pistola devidamente municiada no bolso.

Não foi muito célere a chegada de John e Sherlock à Whitehall. Apesar do frio em Londres, as ruas estavam experimentando grande movimento de pessoas indo na mesma direção que eles, o que provocou um leve engarrafamento nas imediações do Parlamento.

Impaciente, o detetive abriu a porta do táxi e saiu no meio da via, trançando os veículos parados que soltavam pequenas nuvens de condensação provocadas pelo contato do ar quente gerado pela ação da ventoinha dos radiadores arrefecendo os motores quentes, em contato com o ar gelado de uma manhã nublada e serenosa. John, agarrado de surpresa pela súbita saída do companheiro, agitou-se catando algumas notas na carteira e jogou no banco ao lado do taxista antes de pular fora do veículo sem aguardar o troco.

Quando John conseguiu atravessar a rua, avistou Sherlock a cinco metros de distância, caminhando a passos amplos e determinados no sentido da Parlament Street com a vívida intenção de chegar à Whitehall a pé, avançando alguns metros adiante em meio ao mar de pessoas que procuravam a melhor posição para assistir aos desfiles militares e o Cenotáfio aonde em breve a Rainha iria se posicionar para depositar as papoulas e fazer os dois minutos de silêncio.

John correu e alcançou o marido e ambos avançaram às pressas rua acima. A poucos metros do grande monumento de pedra de Portland, erigido em 1919 no final da Parlament Street, início da Whitehall, Sherlock parou olhando a área em volta do memorial.

– Qual seria a posição ideal para o atirador? – Sherlock murmurou concentrando-se ao máximo para extrair a melhor dedução possível das muitas variáveis que o ambiente oferecia.

O atirador precisava de uma posição favorável. Pensou o detetive. O sol deveria estar atrás dele para não ocorrer ofuscamento ou reflexo em sua mira caso as nuvens eventualmente se dissipassem no céu. Havia vários prédios em volta do memorial, locais perfeitamente utilizáveis como ponto para um tiro eficiente, uns eram mais próximos outros mais distantes. Sherlock sabia que o assassino era um profissional discreto, não arriscaria denunciar sua posição com o som de um tiro, desse modo, o detetive descartou os prédios mais distantes de onde o atirador só poderia atingir seu alvo com munição supersônica que por sua vez admitiria apenas o uso de supressor de som, e o supressor não conseguiria eliminar a assinatura sonora, apenas abafaria e isso poderia chamar atenção de pessoas ou mesmo agentes nas imediações do ponto de tiro. Assim, era certo que o assassino manteria sua discrição e usaria um silenciador em sua arma, o que o obrigaria a usar munição subsônica, que perde velocidade muito rápido, só podendo atingir alvos mais próximos, então era lógico que o atirador escolheria os prédios mais próximos num raio de cinquenta metros do Cenotáfio. Sendo assim, o detetive concluiu com uma margem mínima de erro que o melhor lugar seria uma das salas do lado sul do terceiro piso do Foreign & Commonwealth Office, um imponente prédio administrativo visto à direita do memorial, lugar onde funciona o departamento do Governo Britânico responsável por promover os interesses britânicos no mundo. Sem perder tempo, o detetive disparou para o edifício determinado a se esgueirar para dentro, ludibriando dois guardas que se mantinham de plantão na portaria da repartição.

Enquanto isso, o dia da memória seguia seu tranquilo curso cerimonial na rua abaixo da janela onde uma sombra esguia realizava seu ritual sagrado de escolher uma boa e confortável posição para execução do seu ofício. Encontrada a posição ideal, mãos firmes depositaram uma bolsa com equipamentos aos seus pés, abriu o zíper e acessou algumas dúzias de itens de caráter severo e perigoso que foram sendo encaixados uns nos outros numa dança graciosa e segura.

Os dedos pálidos testaram a firmeza do apoio recém montado próximo à base de uma janela. Constatada a sua firmeza, a sombra esguia colheu do fundo da bolsa, com reverência e respeito, um rifle com mira telescópica e a depositou suave e firmemente no tripé, sem pressa, como a morte que materializa-se verificando em seu velho livro a hora e minuto para realizar a sua tarefa secular.

Enquanto um animado burburinho de pessoas na rua davam sinal de que Elizabeth II estava chegando às imediações do Cenotáfio, a sombra espiou pela janela, apreciando rapidamente o movimento das pessoas, em seguida a figura alongada estalou os dedos, esticou os braços e depois posicionou-se com as mãos firmes no rifle, mantendo os olhos compenetrados e o coração tranquilo, cheio daquela confiança de quem crer na inevitabilidade do que estar por realizar, afinal, aquela presença na janela acima da rua era a emissária da morte.

No chão, as pessoas olhavam ansiosas para o respeitoso espaço cerimonial deixado diante do Cenotáfio, para que a Rainha pudesse passar regiamente até o monumento e depositar a coroa de papoulas e colocar-se respeitosamente de pé durante os dois minutos de silêncio reverente a todas as vítimas de guerra.

A esse tempo, Sherlock havia esgueirado-se o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do prédio administrativo do Foreign & Commonwealth Office, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas aglomeradas na calçada, empurrando-as sem a menor delicadeza, estourando para dentro do edifício, driblando habilmente a atenção de qualquer segurança e avançando pelo saguão rumo ao elevador mais próximo.

– Sherlock, devemos tentar alcançar a força de segurança nas imediações, eles podem nos ajudar a evitar a tragédia. – John sugeriu ao pé do elevador que levaria o detetive para o piso onde acreditava encontrar a pessoa do atirador.

– Não há tempo para convencer os seguranças, John. Mas somos dois, então você deve ir até eles e tentar alertá-los. – o detetive disse observando o mostrador digital do elevador indicar que as portas estavam prestes a abrir para admiti-lo como passageiro.

– E onde você pensa que vai? – o médico indagou apreensivo.

– Atrasar o atirador. Sei que ele deve estar em alguma das salas do terceiro pavimento do Foreign & Commonwealth Office. – Disse entrando imediatamente no elevador que fechou as portas sem dar tempo para John argumentar qualquer coisa contra aquele plano.

John ficou parado alguns segundos olhando para a porta fechada do elevador considerando a ideia de também subir, ele sentia-se mortificado por um terrível conflito entre a vontade de correr atrás do marido para protegê-lo do possível encontro com o atirador, e o dever de fazer o possível para alertar algum agente da força de segurança sobre o perigo que a Rainha corria em Whitehall.

Movido pelo dever, John sacudiu-se de onde esteve parado e tomou o rumo da multidão na rua para realizar a sua parte na missão que caiu feito brasas em seu colo naquele dia.

Depois de ser empurrado umas duas vezes e receber uma cotovelada de um adolescente espalhafatoso desejando chega mais perto do Cenotáfio para ver melhor a Rainha. John avistou dois agentes postados a quatro metros do memorial e apressou os movimentos para chegar aos dois e informar sobre a situação e do perigo iminente que pairava sobre a velha monarca, no entanto, a pouco menos de dois metros do ponto desejado, o médico sentiu um forte impacto na parte de trás da sua cabeça e a escuridão o devorou imediatamente.

Enquanto isso, Sherlock havia conseguido acessar o terceiro pavimento do prédio administrativo de frente ao memorial. Ele observou atenta e rapidamente o longo e silencioso corredor com seis portas fechadas. O atirador poderia ter se estabelecido em qualquer uma delas. Tratava-se de um jogo de portas certas ou erradas, um jogo mortal em que errar a porta, poderia custar a vida da Rainha a cada segundo desperdiçado em erro.

Na rua Whitehall, a marcha da Rainha tinha sido iniciada, os militares de alta patente postaram-se respeitosamente em formação no lado direito e esquerdo do Cenotáfio, assistindo a mulher idosa avançar com a coroa de flores sanguíneas rumo aos pés do monumento. Nesse momento, uma generosa claridade solar se espalhou sobre as pessoas presentes, a luz era mansa e morna como o afago materno, inspirando esperança e desejo de paz.

Dentro do prédio, Sherlock respirou fundo aproximando-se da primeira porta, tocou a maçaneta com a mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou a mão direita para dentro do bolso do casaco para sacar o seu revolver.

O trinco girou silencioso como se decidisse ser cúmplice de um assalto surpreendente. O detetive apertou o cabo de sua pistola e abriu o acesso apontando firmemente a arma para um ponto na janela.

Mycroft, ao lado da Rainha que avançava lenta e respeitosamente para a base do Cenotáfio, respirou o ar leve envolto em flores de papoulas frescas, de vistosas pétalas de vermelho inflamado que soluçavam seu perfume na praça em memória dos soldados perdidos nas muitas batalhas e guerras. Ele estava orgulhoso de marchar ao lado da monarca.

No terceiro piso do prédio administrativo ao lado do monumento, Sherlock resmungou sua insatisfação ao dar com uma sala vazia, ele havia errado a primeira verificação e o tempo estava se esgotando. Ainda de arma em punho seguiu para a próxima porta e com o mesmo cuidado para não fazer barulho e alertar o atirador, girou a maçaneta.

Na rua, a Rainha chegou aos pés do monumento aos soldados mortos, depositou cuidadosamente a grande coroa de papoulas e permaneceu diante do enorme obelisco pronta para o toque de silêncio.

A presença assassina em torno de um rifle Sniper, aproveitou esse momento precioso para ajustar adequadamente a mira. A monarca estava na posição ideal, de pé e parada em campo livre de obstáculos. Era tão fácil a execução da tarefa que perdia um pouco da graça. O olhar frio que olhava pela luneta era acostumado a derrubar alvos a mais de dois mil metros. Mas a necessidade de usar um silenciador para suprimir sua assinatura sonora e evitar a denunciação da sua posição o obrigava a usar munição subsônica o que lhe rendia um curto alcance.

No corredor, Sherlock prendeu a respiração e destrancou a segunda das seis salas e o trinco rangeu seco dando ao detetive o desejo de xingar antes de avançar o mais rápido possível para dentro do ambiente antes que o assassino pudesse mover-se de sua posição e atacá-lo.

Em torno do Cenotáfio, o toque para dois minutos de silêncio soou na praça e a quietude que deslizou entre as pessoas reunidas em memória das vítimas de guerra era como o abrir de uma janela à reflexão do passado sangrento e as perspectivas que a sociedade atual estabelece para o futuro, esse é exatamente o momento em que os mais sensíveis costumam afirmar sem sombra de dúvidas que são capazes de ouvir os murmúrios dos mortos sem nome e sem lápide, esgueirando-se etéreos pela praça sussurrando suas dores e tristezas errantes como um furioso campo de papoulas explodindo no meio do inverno, querendo sugar a vida a todo custo. Outros, mais impressionados com o momento e com as lembranças que ele traz, poderiam dizer que podem ouvir a própria senhora ceifadora chamando os nomes de almas desgarradas que a confusão do campo de batalha fez se perder, errantes no mundo dos vivos.

No meio do silêncio, o dedo longo e magro da presença assassina deslizou no gatilho do rifle. Quando o toque para o final do momento de silêncio soasse, o disparo seria executado, protegendo assim qualquer rumor do projétil.

Ali perto, o detetive correu para a terceira das seis salas, e já sem tanto cuidado, girou o trinco avançando para dentro, de arma em punho.

O toque para o fim do momento de silêncio cortou o ar alongando-se como o último soluço diante de uma cova rasa sendo preenchida diligentemente por terra úmida.

Sherlock avançou para a quarta sala.

O rifle Sniper estava a postos e o dedo pousado no gatilho se contraiu.

Mycroft, movido por uma estranha sensação de ameaça, ergueu os olhos para o prédio a sua frete banhando pela luz amarela de um sol de inverno que teimava furar as nuvens cor de chumbo.

Na fração de segundos em que o som do toque foi morrendo, uma sombra estranha foi percebida por Mycroft numa janela do terceiro pavimento do prédio administrativo adiante. Não havia tempo para mais nada.

Sherlock abriu a quarta sala no exato momento em que um pequeno murmúrio sibilante abafado de disparo por rifle foi ouvido na quinta sala adiante.

Aos pés do Cenotáfio, alguns agentes de segurança se agitavam em torno de um corpo tombado e inerte entre as papoulas depositadas ao pé do monumento. Mycroft Holmes havia se lançado na frente de Elizabeth II, garantindo com o próprio corpo que a ponte de Londres continuasse de pé.

Sherlock correu para a sala ao lado e sentiu uma profunda confusão desmontá-lo quando invadiu a sala de arma em punho.

Diante da janela havia um rifle Sniper recém utilizado e aos pés da estrutura de estabilização de mira, destacava-se aquilo que o deixou profundamente intrigado e perplexo: um pé de sapato Chistian Louboutin, couro negro, salto alto, fino e solado vermelho. Estava tombado de mau jeito como se a usuária tivesse corrido às pressas deixando-o para trás ao perceber a aproximação de alguém à porta.

O detetive se aproximou catando o sapato feminino, ainda totalmente descrente de estar encontrando-o ali. Olhou diligentemente a sola vermelha para confirmar a pontuação. Sim, batia exatamente com a de alguém que os utilizara como única peça de vestimenta na sala de uma distinta casa no bairro aristocrático de Belgravia.

Rasgando a espessa e desnorteante cortina de surpresa, sua mente o alertou para o fato de que a dona do sapato não teria tido tempo para realizar o disparo e sair da sala antes dele chegar, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito do seu grande lapso. Sentiu uma pancada de força razoável na cabeça e caiu quase que imediatamente desmaiado, tendo antes vislumbrado difusamente a ponta de um salto negro com sola vermelha sendo erguido no ar. Depois tudo mergulhou em escuridão.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Eita! Então? Suposições de quem pode ser o atirador?

Ah, outra coisa, alerto que estamos na fase final desta temporada... é... o próximo capítulo será o penúltimo, preparem-se para finalmente descobrir quem é o assassino e qual sua motivação ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! Eis o penúltimo capítulo! Boa leitura ;-)

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 A voz na escuridão**

A primeira coisa que a consciência de Sherlock percebeu ao retornar foi que seu corpo estava deitado de papo para o ar num chão muito frio e que o lugar em torno dele estava profundamente silencioso. Ele não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que obviamente não estava mais em Foreign & Commonwealth Office.

Com disciplina e calma determinada, Sherlock tomou algumas respirações profundas antes de forçar os olhos a revelar algo do ambiente e a primeira coisa que suas retinas identificaram foi a melancólica imagem de uma claraboia no teto logo acima dele, através da qual uma estranha luz leitosa e difusa descia banhando-o como véus de seda transparente em meio a opressora escuridão circundante.

Ele piscou algumas vezes focando alguns avantajados flocos de neve rodopiar graciosamente acima da claraboia. Estava começando a nevar. Apesar do profundo silêncio que o cercava, Sherlock sentia estar sendo observado de algum lugar no meio da escuridão densa que engolia as áreas em volta da fraca claridade fornecida pela vidraça no teto acima dele.

O detetive, com notável dificuldade, levantou-se cauteloso olhando em volta enquanto tateava um calombo atrás de sua cabeça, ponto sensível onde fora atingido e levado à inconsciência. Ele não conseguia deduzir com precisão onde estava, poderia ser qualquer lugar nos arredores de Londres, mas algo no ar empoeirado com sua aura de esquecimento lhe dizia que aquele certamente era algum galpão antigo e abandonado na velha área industrial do Leste de Londres.

Depois de tentar identificar qualquer companhia no ambiente sem nada divisar nos arredores, sua memória lhe trouxe a terrível memória do sapato Chistian Louboutin, couro negro, salto alto, fino e solado vermelho encontrado perto do rifle sniper. A lembrança lhe causou súbita indignação misturada com descrença. Ele se negava a crer que esse tempo todo ele esteve perseguindo pistas deixadas por alguém tão conhecido. Teria ele sido feito de tolo mais uma vez pela mesma pessoa?

Enquanto ele refletia sobre a dona do sapato de sola vermelha, seus ouvidos captaram um baixo rumor de passos em algum ponto em torno dele. Alguém se movera nas sombras.

– Adler? – Sherlock chamou com voz áspera enquanto apurava a vista para tentar identificar onde a mulher estava.

– A Srta. Adler, não está aqui, Sr. Holmes. Mas pelo menos os sapatos dela foram úteis o suficiente para distraí-lo. O senhor foi um alvo muito fácil enquanto perdia tempo observando esse item. Ela os deixou para trás, durante uma fuga no oriente há um bom tempo. Pelo visto não julguei mal mantê-los comigo para um possível uso prático em relação a você. – respondeu uma voz claramente masculina vinda de um ponto obscuro a oito metros adiante do detetive.

Sherlock firmou a visão o máximo que pôde no ponto a sua frente na esperança de identificar o seu interlocutor, mas tudo o que conseguiu distinguir foi o contorno de um corpo magro e alto, aparentemente trajando um sobretudo que lhe dava um ligeiro ar de cabide.

– Onde a Mulher está? – Sherlock indagou encarando o homem que continuava imerso na escuridão.

– Na minha lista de tarefas a cumprir. Já deve ter percebido que sou um profissional muito disciplinado. Tem gente muito insatisfeita com sua interferência passada em assuntos internos no oriente. Em breve garantirei que o criativo conto da morte de Irene Adler por radicais árabes se torne uma verdade. Afinal, eu fui pago para concluir esse serviço para eles. Devia saber que ninguém recebe uma sentença de morte dada pela organização radical do médio oriente e escapa para contar sua façanha. Você cometeu um grave erro se intrometendo. O amor, Sr. Holmes, é um veneno, um doce, mas mata você do mesmo jeito. – O homem concluiu com indisfarçado deboche.

– Interessante, mas algo me diz que isso não foi tudo o que veio fazer em Londres. – Sherlock afirmou ainda procurando identificar o homem a alguns metros adiante dele. Havia algo naquela voz que forçava seu cérebro a lembrar de seu dono, mas ele ainda não conseguia associar o padrão vocal. Ele conhecia. Mas de onde?

– Tem razão. Minha missão era complexa. Tinha uma linha profissional e uma pessoal.

– Como assim? Você Tinha alguma rixa pessoal com o Cadete Suna? Por isso o matou?

– Não, não se faça de tolo, Sr. Holmes, por que eu não o tenho como tolo. Sei que é muito esperto. A morte de Akay Suna foi a parte profissional da minha missão. Suna era um infiltrado, mantinha o governo turco informado das ações de um grupo radical árabe. Os radicais descobriram esse fato graças a você. Depois do incidente com Adler em Karachi, ficou óbvio que o estranho homem inserido clandestinamente dentro da equipe noturna de execução, recebeu ajuda para estar lá, atrapalhar a missão e eliminar o grupo de carrascos. Foi feita uma investigação, demorou um pouco, mas eles chegaram à identidade do traidor. Obrigado por revelá-lo, Sr. Holmes, se não fosse por você, provavelmente Suna nuca seria descoberto.

Essas informações fizeram um calafrio percorrer o corpo de Sherlock, era isso que sua mente tentava fazê-lo lembrar quando ele encarava os olhos do cadete nas fotos do dossiê da Yard e da casa do Sr. Riley? Ele não viu o rosto de ninguém naquela noite no deserto e instintivamente sua mente o fez procurar por algo familiar nas furtivas fotos de árabes encapuzados contidas no discreto dossiê de capa negra que John chegou a encontrar em sua bolsa antes de irem para Glasgow. Suna era o homem de turbante negro e rosto oculto por um véu escuro transpassado que o ajudou naquela noite? Era impossível ver-lhe a face, mas os olhos...

Sherlock lembrava claramente daquela noite. O tempo corria contra ele, a situação era complicada. Ele era um estrangeiro numa terra coberta pela tensão de grupos radiais rivais. Ele se valeu descaradamente de alguns favores que alguns contatos lhe deviam, e um dos contatos o havia levado no meio da escuridão do deserto para um ponto há dois quilômetros da cidade e o apresentou para um rapaz trajado à maneira árabe, com o rosto oculto pelo véu do turbante passado à frente do rosto, desvelando apenas os olhos. Sim, aqueles olhos, eram os olhos do homem que o infiltrou no grupo de radicais por algumas horas... Fora tempo suficiente para salvar Irene.

Depois daquela noite em Karachi, ele tinha descartado a imagem daqueles olhos de sua memória, pensou que nunca mais voltaria a vê-los.

Então aquele rapaz era Suna. Ele fez parte do grupo de execução junto com Sherlock e seguiu junto com outros três homens até uma área erma do deserto para cumprir com a ordem de eliminar Irene. Suna o ajudou a eliminar os executores depois que avisou para Adler sair correndo, ele não teria realizado a tarefa sozinho. O turbante negro com envelhecidos vestígios de sangue e areia desértica deixado pendurado na velha ameixeira preta de frente para a janela do cadete fazia sentido agora. Era um símbolo de um velho crime emergindo para cobrar seu pedágio ao Sr. Suna.

– Então Suna foi punido por ter me ajudado. – Sherlock concluiu.

– Esse era apenas um dos crimes do Sr. Suna para com a célula radial onde ele ousou entrar para captar informação para o governo turco. Além de atrapalhar a aplicação de uma sentença, introduzir um estranho no grupo e ajudar a matar três militantes pertencentes ao grupo de execução naquela noite, Suna roubou um item com uma informação muito importante.

– O livro com a codificação. – Sherlock indicou.

– Exatamente, a informação era ultra-confidencial e precisava ser recuperada.

– O Sr. Suna não facilitou para você. – Sherlock disse dando um passo à frente para tentar identificar o dono da voz, mas percebeu que quase que imediatamente ao seu movimento, o homem recuou alguns passos, deixando claro que estaria pronto para ocultar-se ainda mais se o detetive insistisse em encontrá-lo.

Aquilo era um jogo, um jogo que ele já havia jogado outras vezes e conhecia todas as regras. Eram invariáveis. Se ele havia sido arrastado até ali, era óbvio que o seu raptor iria se identificar em algum momento, mas antes iria brincar com a sensação de poder que as sombras e o mistério lhe conferiam. O detetive resolveu ter paciência.

– Realmente o Sr. Suna não ajudou muito, mas ele tornou as consequências muito piores. Ele condenou à morte cada pessoa pela qual o item passou. – Explicou a voz que se tornava cada vez mais familiar.

– Eu conheço você? – o detetive inquiriu incomodado com o padrão de voz que suscitava em sua mente a necessidade de lembrar-se de alguém, mas quem?

– Pode-se dizer que não sou um completo estranho para você. Já nos vimos um par de vezes, mas talvez não tenha me julgado importante o suficiente para se lembrar quem sou imediatamente só de ouvir a minha voz. Mas tenho certeza que do meu rosto, você não esqueceu. – disse o homem se movendo das sombras como se fosse uma entidade se materializando enquanto caminhava para mais perto do foco de claridade oferecido pela claraboia no teto. Enquanto seu corpo ganhava formas mais discerníveis, o homem continuou a falar. – Tive duas ótimas oportunidades de matar você, uma no bosque e a outra no Foreign & Commonwealth Office. Mas o que dizer de um assassino que deixa duas oportunidades como essas passar? – o homem disse alinhando o cachecol de lã sintética azul em volta do pescoço, ainda envolto pelas sombras a dez passos de distância do detetive.

– Me diga você. – Sherlock incitou encarando o homem que se aproximava lentamente como um predador cauteloso.

– É simples. Esse assassino não o quer matar de verdade. Não ainda. Se eu quisesse matar você, já estaria morto. – a presença masculina concluiu finalmente mergulhando no ponto iluminado do lugar, expondo-se diante dos olhos francamente surpresos do detetive.

A identidade revelada diante dos olhos de Sherlock o fez congelar por alguns segundos, se questionando sobre a realidade do que estava vendo. Nem na sua mais louca dedução poderia conceber autoria daquelas mortes à pessoa diante dele.

– Tom? – Sherlock pronunciou o nome com alta carga de descrença.

– Olá, Sr. Holmes, há quanto tempo! – o homem saudou encarando-o com olhos ligeiramente saltados, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso de crocodilo ansioso. – E corrigindo, Tom era uma identidade falsa. Uma que usei para me aproximar da sua amiguinha patologista. Meu nome é Moran, Sebastian Moran. Ex-atirador de elite do exército britânico, perito em armamento militar e braço direito de Jim Moriarty, ou melhor, ex-braço direito de Moriarty, você matou meu chefe, lembra? – o homem esclareceu torcendo ligeiramente os lábios finos.

Sherlock pestanejou repetidamente expressando sua óbvia confusão diante da revelação e das informações oferecidas, o que deixou o outro homem mais satisfeito e estimulado a falar enquanto se deliciava com a expressão surpresa do detetive.

– Eu parecia tão inofensivo, não parecia? Um homem aborrecidamente comum. – Moran riu-se. – O insignificante noivo de Molly Hooper. Naquela época, eu estive ansioso para estar na frente de Sherlock Holmes, olhá-lo nos olhos e apertar sua mão, ver se passava no teste do exímio observador que era o detetive Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty conseguiu passar pelo mesmo teste, não foi? Ele apostou comigo se eu seria capaz da mesma façanha, naquele tempo. Foi muito divertido observar sua incapacidade de ver um assassino treinado bem diante dos seus olhos. Sabe qual a habilidade essencial para profissionais como eu, Sr. Holmes? Deve-se saber passar por inofensivo diante de pessoas observadoras como o senhor. – o homem afirmou chegando um pouco mais perto do detetive, parando a quatro passos antes de continuar sua fala. – Qual é a sensação? Olhar para alguém que parecia sem importância e descobrir que deveria ter dado mais atenção a esse sujeito? Tomado mais cuidado? Vamos, Sr. Holmes, diga algo, não é bom ficar aqui falando sozinho, estou começando a ficar aborrecido.

– O que te levou a trabalhar para o Moriarty? – Sherlock indagou ainda meio desnorteado como se tivesse levado outro golpe na cabeça.

– É uma pergunta interessante, porém, surpreendente. Eu imaginei que ia querer saber quais são os meus planos imediatos com você. Enganei-me. – Moran comentou com um arquear brincalhão de sobrancelhas. – Bem, Sr. Holmes, para responder sua pergunta, vou primeiro lhe dizer o que me levou a entrar para o exército. Geralmente há quatro tipos de pessoas que buscam entrar para as forças armadas. O primeiro tipo entra para manter a tradição da família. O segundo o faz por puro patriotismo, quer servir o país. O terceiro quer apenas um emprego, pois não conseguiu sorte em outro lugar, e o quarto tipo, bem, o quarto quer apenas um meio legal para poder matar pessoas porque não se satisfazem em desperdiçar munição com garrafas, melões e alvos de papel.

– E você é certamente do quarto tipo. Deduzo que teve problemas enquanto servia o exército britânico por causa disso. É óbvio que foi dispensado com desonra. Estou enganado? – Sherlock declarou já recuperado do choque de descobrir que o esquisito namorado de Molly Hooper era um assassino mercenário e ex-agente do crime de Moriarty.

– Está correto... Alguns dos meus superiores eram pessoas de mente fechada. Mas Moriarty soube valorizar as minhas habilidades. Ele me pagava muito bem para fazer aquilo que eu amo fazer.

– Matar pessoas. Por isso trabalhava para ele. – Sherlock concluiu encarando aquele homem que esteve por mais de uma vez diante dele como um inocente e tosco arremedo do próprio Sherlock. Pobre Molly, pensou o moreno. – Se sua tarefa é matar, por que me atingiu de raspão no bosque? Você estava em vantagem, podia ter terminado o serviço ali.

– Tem Razão, eu não erraria aquele tiro. Mas, como já mencionei, ainda não era a sua hora de morrer. Sabe qual o melhor ponto para atingir e matar alguém? – Moran indagou encarando avidamente o detetive como se aguardasse que ele pudesse responder, mas não deu-lhe espaço suficiente para isso. – Oh, é aquele ponto exato onde o crânio se encontra com a medula. Crave uma bala bem ali e verá uma enorme quantidade de sangue fluir rapidamente... é simplesmente fatal. Eu chamo de morte misericordiosa. A vítima nem tem tempo de assimilar o que houve, mas nem sempre é possível alvejar esse ponto, as adversidades de distância, clima e visibilidade podem me forçar a utilizar outros alvos vitais no tronco da vítima, e isso nem sempre leva a uma morte imediata, acredito que a pessoa chega a ter uns cinco ou dez segundos para agonizar e saber o que está acontecendo. No entanto, asseguro que uma vez traçado o ponto, o efeito é sempre eficiente. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz hoje mais cedo.

– A Rainha! Você matou a Rainha! – Sherlock exclamou subitamente recordando desse ponto dos fatos que o choque do momento presente havia suplantado até ser evocado por Moran.

– Infelizmente, não. Mas minha ação não foi de todo um fracasso. A ponte de Londres pode ter permanecido de pé, mas o esteio oculto do governo britânico foi quebrado. – o assassino afirmou entre satisfeito e resignado.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – o detetive perguntou com um súbito mau pressentimento correndo seu corpo.

– Mycroft Holmes, em um arroubo patriótico interpôs seu corpo diante de Elizabeth II. Ele foi atingido no lugar da Rainha e está seguramente morto. É uma compensação razoável. Isso vai desestabilizar um pouco o serviço de segurança e políticas internas da Grã-Bretanha por um tempo.

Sherlock sentiu-se esmagado pela informação. Ele desejava desesperadamente não acreditar no que Moran lhe dizia, mas ele havia ouvido o tiro, chegara tarde demais na sala onde o atirador estava. O disparo letal fora efetivado, mas não ceifou a Rainha da Inglaterra, matou seu irmão.

– Meus pêsames, Sr. Holmes. – Moran ofereceu cinicamente seus cumprimentos.

– O que você quer de mim? – Sherlock murmurou com olhos ardendo em lágrimas ainda não derramadas, sentindo o coração pesado enquanto tentava assimilar a ideia de que o irmão estava morto.

– Eu acho que é bem óbvio e que você já sabe a resposta, mas quer ouvir de mim de qualquer maneira. Eu entendo isso, sabe? Ouvir a morte ler o seu nome no livro dos mortos faz a coisa se tornar real de fato.

– Vai me matar agora?

– Sim.

– Por que só agora? Poderia ter feito isso antes, o que te impediu? O que estava esperando?

– Paciência e senso de oportunidade fazem um bom assassino. O seu irmão estava usando de forma bastante descarada a força de segurança especial do governo para dificultar o acesso de desafetos a você. Deve ter percebido vizinhos novos, gente diferente em torno da Baker Street, para ser sincero, eu acho que tinha seguranças até debaixo da sua cama.

– Oh, espero que não. – Comentou Sherlock forçando uma ironia humorada que estava longe de sentir.

– Bem, o tempo e a falsa calmaria sempre foram excelentes ferramentas para expor a presa para o abate. Precisava que confiasse na ideia de que havia dissolvido toda a rede do Moriarty, eliminado todos os potenciais perigos. Mantive-me quieto. Estudando o terreno. Você não era só um serviço a ser executado em nome de uns radicais terroristas chateados pela sua ceninha de príncipe resgatando a princesa no deserto. Se fosse, já estaria morto de forma limpa e rápida.

– Então o que eu sou?

–Você é a parte pessoal da minha missão. Sabe quantos administradores do submundo dariam para estar no meu lugar? Matarei todos eles de inveja e vingarei Moriarty apropriadamente.

– Vingança. – Sherlock resumiu.

– Óbvio.

– Então, o que acontece agora? Você olhará bem nos meus olhos e plantará uma bala em minha cabeça depois de ter dado o seu entediante discurso de vingança?

– Não, como eu disse, isso não é só um serviço, é pessoal. Jim iria querer isso com estilo. – Moran disse abrindo um sorriso, expondo dentes pequenos e longos que lembravam a arcada de um crocodilo emergindo na lagoa. – O Dr. Watson mataria por você? – ele indagou mudando o rumo da conversa de forma estranha e repentina.

– Ele já fez isso por mim, mais de uma vez. Então, sim, é claro que ele mataria por mim e se eu não sair vivo daqui, ele certamente vai te caçar e matar. – Sherlock respondeu de modo quase feroz.

– Fico muito feliz por saber disso, Sr. Holmes, me dá a certeza de que eu não estava errado. – Moran falou com uma expressão tão satisfeita que causou um mal-estar em Sherlock.

– Do que está falando?

– Dele. – Moran disse apontando para o canto escuro onde ele esteve oculto vários minutos antes e de lá a pessoa menos provável emergiu para a luz da claraboia.

– John? John! Cuidado, Tom é o assassino! Ele é perigoso! – Sherlock alertou.

– Perigoso? – Moran riu-se – Estou lisonjeado. – ele disse olhando de relance para onde John havia emergido das sombras logo atrás dele.

O corpo do médico revelava uma postura férrea, o tipo de postura tantas vezes assumida em campo de batalha. Coluna hirta, ombros alinhados, um soldado pronto para uma reação rápida e eficiente. Moran e Sherlock não estavam na presença do médico, mas do militar John H. Watson, Capitão do 5º Regimento de Fuzileiros de Northumberland.

– Faças as honras, Dr. Watson. – Moran falou pondo as mãos nos bolsos do seu sobretudo.

John eficientemente puxou sua arma do cós traseiro de sua calça e apontou em linha reta nas costas de Moran que permanecia entre Sherlock e o médico. O assassino estava numa posição desvantajosa e indefesa entre os dois homens e parecia tranquilo em relação ao fato.

– Isso será muito interessante. – Moran disse olhando para Sherlock com uma expressão maníaca.

– É claro que vai, se por interessante você define levar um tiro no meio das costas. – Sherlock ironizou tendo observado o sorriso de mora morrer um pouquinho como quem acabasse de perceber algo importante.

– Oh! De fato, estou atrapalhando o Dr. Watson. – o homem disse com uma fingida cara de consternação e saiu de entre Sherlock e John. – Faça as honras, Capitão. – ele concluiu batendo continência para o médico antes de se afastar.

O médico avançou três passos à frente mantendo a arma em punho formando uma mira perfeita para o peito de Sherlock.

– John? O que está fazendo? – o detetive perguntou com vívida perturbação.

– Ele está comprovando o seu ponto, Sr. Holmes. Ele está matando pelo senhor. – Moran explicou deixando o detetive mais confuso.

– O que você fez com ele? – o moreno quis saber observando atentamente o marido que estava longe de parecer normal.

– Escopalamina. – Moran disse como se o termo explicasse tudo.

– A droga da sugestibilidade. – Sherlock concluiu respirando profunda e nervosamente como se esperasse acordar de um pesadelo muito vívido.

– Exatamente. Seu companheiro já se mostrou bastante suscetível às influências de comandos mentais reforçados por drogas um tempo atrás. Digamos que o Sr. Watson foi exposto a uma dose razoável de escopalamina e depois conduzido por bom especialista a acreditar firmemente em uma terrível informação.

– O que foi dito a ele? – Sherlock indagou sentindo gelo substituir seu sangue nas veias.

– Oh, John Watson foi informado de que o amado marido, Sherlock Holmes, foi morto pelo atirador que estavam investigando. Devia tê-lo visto depois de ouvir essa história. – o homem fez uma expressão de pena. – ele ficou devastado. Mas a devastação do Dr. Watson foi rapidamente substituída pela esperança de vingar a morte de Sherlock Holmes. E ele ficou muito animado com a perspectiva. Nesse momento, tudo o que John Watson acredita estar diante dele é o assassino do marido. Ele não o reconhece agora. Ele vê apenas um estranho que matou o seu companheiro e que merece morrer por isso. Watson só vai acorda do transe provocado pela droga algum tempo depois de concluir a tarefa, então vai descobrir que ele é o verdadeiro assassino de Sherlock Holmes. Que trágico, não? Acho que vou me aventurar a escrever romances. Ando muito criativo para tragédias. Me diga, ele se mataria depois de se dar conta que matou você? Bem, acho que vou ficar por aqui por mais um tempo e esperar o efeito da droga passar para verificar esse ponto.

Sherlock sentiu-se nauseado com a situação que se estabelecia diante dele. Aquele plano era doentio, desumano e absurdo. Seu coração disparou no peito, alarmado com o que estava prestes a ocorrer e com o que poderia ocorrer depois da conclusão do ato. Ele tinha que tentar despertar John dos efeitos da droga.

– John! Sou eu, Sherlock! – o detetive gritou removendo seu casaco e cachecol para deixar sua figura mais nítida debaixo da luminosidade difusa da claraboia. – Eu não morri, você não está diante do assassino. Desperte!

John moveu-se levando a mão esquerda para apoiar a arma firmemente empunhada pela direita, contraindo ligeiramente os músculos faciais em torno dos olhos, firmando regiamente a mira. Sua expressão era a máscara letal de um soldado pronto para eliminar um alvo perigoso.

– Por favor, não... – Sherlock murmurou derrotado com lábios trêmulos, e o tremor dos seus lábios não era de medo, era de angústia pela devastação que John sentiria depois de constatar o que fizera.

John inspirou fundo, inflando o peito compacto e prendeu o ar nos pulmões. Esse era o momento, o instante em que um atirador suspende a expiração para não errar seu alvo.

Sherlock fechou os olhos, rememorando rapidamente alguns momentos de imensa felicidade sentida ao lado do homem prestes a matá-lo. Que o amor que o arrastou de uma vida solitária e fria para uma relação quente e plena, fosse sua última lembrança consciente, e não o sujeito de expressão letal apontando-lhe a arma que o mataria.

– Eu perdoo você, John... – Sherlock murmurou mantendo na mente a sensação dos beijos do marido e esse foi o seu último pensamento conexo.

Num bater de coração, o som hediondo de três disparos firmes rasgou o silêncio do ambiente e Sherlock sentiu o impacto dos três projéteis em seu peito fazendo-o tombar para trás, agonizando, afogado no horror que selava o seu destino.

O cano da arma de John Watson estava quente com as três deflagrações e ele parecia muito satisfeito. Moran também.

Com um último fiapo de consciência esvaindo como biscoito de amido no leite quente, Sherlock percebeu John e Sebastian se aproximarem de onde ele estava caído, então o detetive ouviu um quarto disparo e um corpo caiu pesadamente ao seu lado.

Ele quis gritar, não se importava em morrer, mas não queria que a vida de John acabasse ali também. E o cadáver ao seu lado foi sua última percepção antes que o nada o devorasse com fome assassina.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Bem... que tragédia isso que aconteceu, não é? (autora começa a recuar de mansinho pronta para sair correndo ao menor sinal de bandas de tijolo em sua direção). Finalmente soubemos quem estava causando tanta confusão. Parabéns ao pessoal que teorizou coisas bem próximas do que realmente a trama estava querendo entregar no final. Espero que estejam se divertindo até aqui. No próximo capítulo, o último desta fic, irei apresentar-lhes explicações sobre a matança geral neste capítulo. Aguardo seus comentários, beijos!

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! Este é o último capítulo! Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 - Além**

A esta época do ano, os cemitérios em Londres possuíam uma pesada névoa leitosa que deslizava pelas velhas faias ainda em folha, dando-lhes um aspecto de velha corcunda encolhida numa grossa manta de lã suja. O mesmo não se podia dizer do efeito da mesma névoa nos salgueiros esqueléticos, a neblina os faz parecer com mãos esqueléticas gigantescas afloradas do solo úmido em busca de salvação.

Por entre as lápides, tanto as velhas quanto as recentes, a bruma pesada causa efeitos mais particulares ainda. O visitante mais sugestionável pode dizer sem pestanejar que é possível ver os mortos materializarem-se em meio a ela, murmurando pendências deixadas na vida ou mesmo denunciando a causa e forma do seu assassínio.

Essa não era uma boa época para visitar cemitérios. Os que se foram conversam pelo gramado.

– Estamos no céu ou no inferno? – Sherlock indagou com voz arrastada após abrir os olhos e constatar-se deitado numa cama larga ao lado de uma ampla janela de vidro coberta por uma cortina espessa. – Oh, não responda, eu tenho a resposta... se você está na minha frente, é óbvio que estou no inferno. Para onde mais te mandariam?

– Acho que a droga ainda está incapacitando as suas funções cerebrais, irmão. Se estivesse pensando direito, teria notado que não estamos mortos e que você esta deitado na cama de um dos quartos de hóspedes da minha casa. – Mycroft destacou.

– Eu tomei três tiros no peito. – o detetive murmurou tendo dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos. Tudo parecia se misturar a sua volta.

– E eu tomei um, bem no coração. Um tiro perfeito, realmente letal.

– E como estamos vivos depois disso?

– Engraçado... nunca imaginei que você fosse o tipo que acreditasse em vida após a morte. – Mycroft riu na beira da cama e continuou. – John não usou munição letal na pistola que carregava consigo, ele derrubou você com três doses significativas de tranquilizante, o mesmo tipo que eu usei para neutralizar alguns atiradores no Chelsea Physic Garden no fim do caso da Mensageira, você deve lembrar que nem todos foram abatidos de forma definitiva. O governo tinha planos para alguns. – Mycroft lembrou.

– John... – Sherlock pronunciou de forma grogue e um tanto agitada, desprezando todas as informações sobre a forma como ele foi derrubado. – O que aconteceu com o John? Eu ouvi outro tiro depois que eu caí, Moran matou John e o corpo dele caiu ao meu lado.

– Na verdade, não foi John que caiu ao seu lado, foi Moran. – o Holmes mais velho explicou.

– O quê?

– Oh, ele acordou! – John exclamou entrando no quarto seguindo direito para Sherlock, pondo-se a analisá-lo em busca de algum sinal de problemas pós sedação. – Pensei que não ia mais acordar, está dormindo há quase dois dias!

– John? – Sherlock indagou catando a mão do médico que tateava a sua testa em busca de alguma febre.

– Sou eu, estou aqui com você. Está tudo bem, Sherlock. – o médico garantiu pegando a mão do marido e apertando-a firmemente para pontuar sua garantia.

Sentindo-se um pouco deslocado na interação emocional que começava a se estabelecer no quarto, Mycroft pigarreou e disse:

– Bem, eu já ofereci as informações básicas. Dr. Watson, você poderia contar o resto da história para o nosso recém despertado dos mortos?

– Não brinque com essa coisa de morte, Mycroft. – John reclamou. – Pode deixar, eu assumo as explicações daqui. Se precisarmos de algo, eu comunico.

O Holmes mais velho meneou positivamente a cabeça e retirou-se do quarto enquanto John ajudava Sherlock a sentar recostado em alguns travesseiros diligentemente arrumados na cabeceira da grande cama de carvalho.

– Me conte como eu, você e o Mycroft continuamos vivos. – o detetive perguntou mantendo um agarre firme na mão do médico, num gesto inconsciente de conexão com a realidade.

– Ok, a história é um pouco complicada, mas irei tentar ser objetivo e claro. – John destacou, ajeitando-se confortavelmente na beira da cama.

– Eu agradeço. – Sherlock disse permitindo-se um suspiro enquanto John afagava seus dedos buscando relaxá-lo.

– Na noite do incidente do bosque, Mycroft foi até o hospital para onde levaram você, na verdade ele seguiu a ambulância até lá, ele esteve realmente preocupado com o seu bem estar e muito interessado em saber sobre o caso que estávamos investigando. Eu prometi contar a ele depois que você recebesse atendimento médico.

Sherlock fez uma careta de desagrado diante da última frase e John defendeu sua ação.

– Ele ia descobrir de qualquer jeito, Sherlock. Você e seu irmão são imparáveis quando querem saber de algo.

– Prossiga. – o detetive incitou desejando chegar às informações significativas.

– Certo. Enquanto você esteve inconsciente no leito de observação do hospital, eu resumi o caso para o seu irmão. Ele ouviu tudo em silêncio, não fez nenhum comentário nem durante e nem depois. Ouso dizer que ele parecia intrigado. – John comentou.

– Agora compreendo a razão de ter sido tão fácil conseguir convencer meu irmão de me deixar fuçar na casa do Sr. Riley e levar o que eu quisesse... Ele estava acompanhando o jogo. – o detetive concluiu com desgosto.

– E a intromissão dele acabou nos salvando. – o médico destacou.

– Ok. Mas isso não responde como ele escapou do tiro letal diante do Cenotáfio.

– Neste caso o óbvio irá prevalecer, Sherlock. – John declarou rindo da expressão ofendida que o marido lhe lançou. – seu irmão estava usando um colete à prova de balas e a Rainha também. O MI6 já tinha recebido o alerta do Sr. Riley. Ele era matemático, lembra? Um criptógrafo do governo, Samuel havia alertado Riley de como manusear o livro e ele tentou me alertar antes de morrer no jardim do Mycroft na noite do jantar... Eu só não compreendi o aviso naquele momento...

– Não se cobre tanto John, prossiga. – Sherlock insistiu.

– Bem, o Sr. Riley tinha descriptografado a mensagem e interpretado o comando sobre um possível atentado contra Elizabeth II nesse dia, de modo que ela e Mycroft estavam utilizando o equipamento padrão por baixo das roupas grossas de inverno. Seu irmão educadamente usou o próprio corpo protegido por um colete, para poupar a Rainha dos desconfortos e hematomas que um impacto de tiro provoca ao ter a força de sua trajetória amortecida na trama protetora.

– Muito altruísta da parte dele. – Sherlock comentou com uma ponta de ironia.

– Ele vai ganhar uma medalha Real por isso. – John informou rindo um pouco do rolar de olhos que Sherlock permitiu-se.

– E quanto a nós? Como sobrevivemos?

– O Mycroft já deve ter dito que você sofreu sedação.

– Disse e eu ainda estou meio acordado e meio adormecido aqui, precisava ter atirado três vezes?

– Desculpe, Sherlock... Eu queria garantir um dose que derrubasse você em segundos. Se o efeito do tranquilizante retardasse um pouco mais, você notaria a diferença e poderia despertar a desconfiança do Moran, e aí sim, estaríamos ambos mortos, pois a arma dele tinha munição letal. Quando nos separamos no térreo do Foreign & Commonwealth Office, corri para a rua à procura de um agente de segurança o qual eu pudesse alertar sobre o atentado que seria executado diante do memorial. Consegui avistar dois, um deles me parecia familiar, mas antes que eu pudesse reconhecê-lo, fui nocauteado por alguém. Quando acordei, estava amarrado a uma maca dentro de um quarto pequeno e sem janelas e diante de mim estava o ex-noivo de Molly. Nem preciso dizer o quanto isso me deixou confuso. Ele parecia um cara legal quando Molly nos apresentou a ele.

– Tenho que admitir que ele foi eficiente em me enganar. – o detetive comentou frustrado fechando brevemente os olhos.

– Você deseja descansar um pouco mais? Posso te contar o resto depois, sei que os efeitos da sedação ainda estão pesando em você. – John ofereceu preocupado.

– Não. Está tudo bem, continue.

– Certo. Quando eu vi o Tom ao lado da maca onde estava amarrado, imaginei brevemente que ele iria me libertar, uma ilusão tola, eu sei. Ele me contou quem era e o que pretendia fazer conosco. Fiquei aterrorizado com a perspectiva de ser drogado e induzido a matar você... Não quero nem imaginar o que eu teria feito comigo se isso tivesse acontecido. – John comentou com a voz ligeiramente embargada e depois de alguns segundos buscando engolir o nó de angústia que se formara na garganta, continuou. – Então, fui deixado sozinho com um outro homem que Moran chamou de "especialista", ao que tudo indicava, ele iria realizar o procedimento de programação facilitada pela droga.

– Você recebeu a droga no corpo? – Sherlock indagou preocupado lembrando o quanto drogas do tipo deixaram no corpo do marido desagradáveis efeitos colaterais durante o último caso que eles investigaram.

– Na verdade, não. Antes que o homem desse início ao procedimento ele caiu duro ao lado da maca. E aí veio outra surpresa. O cara esquisito do 221C estava me desamarrando. – John declarou diante de um Sherlock bastante curioso. – Eu devia ter desconfiado que a esquisitice dele não era apenas traço de uma personalidade reclusa, o homem era agente do MI6, e foi plantado na nossa vizinhança pelo Mycroft depois dos eventos que culminaram na morte do Moriarty para vigiar nosso status de segurança.

– Maravilha, me lembre de verificar o ambiente debaixo da nossa cama, quando chegarmos ao 221B, quero ter certeza de que não tem nenhum agente ali embaixo. – o detetive solicitou de forma melodramática e irônica.

– Devemos agradecer o seu irmão por isso.

– Talvez. – Sherlock disse com birra. – continue contando os fatos.

– Certo, depois de ter nocauteado o "especialista", me desamarrado e se apresentado adequadamente, o cara do 221C me deu uma pistola com munição não letal e me contou o plano para resgatar você e neutralizar o Moran. Era necessário que eu fizesse o meu papel de drogado programado para matar. Uma avaliação prévia do lugar onde você estava no Leste de Londres, nos deu a noção de que havia dois outros atiradores prontos para nos abater caso eu despertasse da suposta programação e tentasse algo contra Moran.

– Então, se você não atirasse em mim, seriamos mortos pelos atiradores?

– Exatamente. Então eu precisava derrubar você e fazer Moran acreditar que o plano havia corrido tal como planejado, ele iria baixar a guarda e seria um alvo fácil. O tempo que levei para cumprir com o meu papel e entreter Moran, foi o suficiente para dois agentes coordenados pelo cara do 221C, desabilitarem os outros dois atiradores que estavam com o Sebastian.

– O corpo que caiu ao meu lado...

– Foi o de Sebastian Moran.

– Você o matou?

– Não tive esse privilégio. Foi um dos atiradores do MI6.

– Bem, talvez o pessoal do Mycroft não seja tão incompetente quanto me faziam acreditar. – Sherlock comentou meio a contragosto fazendo John rir e dar um beijo afetuoso em sua testa.

Depois de voltarem ao 221B e retomarem suas rotinas, Sherlock encontrou-se aboletado em sua poltrona um tanto aborrecido com o tempo frio que oprimia a rua e tentava a todo custo invadir as casas.

Naquela noite, o detive havia se queixado uma meia dúzia de vezes de que o inverno estava impedindo as mentes criminosas de Londres de serem criativas, dois casos que Lestrade lhe havia encaminhado naquela semana, foram resolvido por ele sem mesmo precisar sair do apartamento.

– Hoje a noite vai ser bem fria, não acha, John? – Sherlock comentou olhando para as chamas douradas na lareira da sala sem olhar para o homem que havia se enfiado no antigo quarto uma meia hora atrás e reaparecera silencioso na sala.

– Acho que posso fazer você reconsiderar essa dedução, Sherlock. – John respondeu.

O detetive ia retrucar que seria impossível reconsiderar a dedução de uma noite muito fria, quando observou o homem diante dele. O marido estava impecável em seu uniforme do exército britânico e aquela visão régia e viril despertou algo em seu baixo ventre que começou a contradizer a ideia de noite gelada.

– John?

– Capitão Watson, Sherlock. – John corrigiu estabelecendo um joguinho de poder no que estava prestes a se iniciar naquela noite no 221B. – Lembro que não comemoramos adequadamente nosso aniversário de relação. Agora estou preparado e muito disposto a corrigir esse lapso.

Sherlock mordeu lentamente o canto dos lábios umedecendo-os em seguida com a ponta da língua o mais discretamente possível enquanto suas pupilas dilatavam com crescente interesse na proposta do marido enfiado em sua antiga farda do serviço militar, postado a quatro passos dele.

– Estou de acordo, Capitão. – o detetive disse erguendo-se elegantemente de sua poltrona indo de encontro ao ex-militar.

John permitiu a aproximação do homem e a exploração curiosa da mão de longos dedos que deslizou pelo seu peito e braços uniformizados, sentindo a textura e aspereza do tecido de camuflagem, mas antes que os dedos curiosos deslizassem para o cós da sua calça, o médico segurou o pulso do detetive que o encarou com uma indagação óbvia no olhar.

– Eu estou no comando hoje, Sherlock. – John respondeu a indagação silenciosa rindo da rápida sucessão de pestanejar que acometeu seu marido processando as implicações dessa declaração. – Lembra do meu plano para o nosso aniversário?

– Transar em cada canto possível do 221B?

– E te fazer ficar no limite do orgasmo pelo máximo de tempo possível. – o médico completou muito satisfeito de ver um crescente interesse por parte do detetive que o olhava com um misto de excitação e desafio.

John iria mostrar ao detetive que ele seria capaz de completar a tarefa com louvor. Sem aviso, o médico agarrou o moreno pelo colarinho da camisa cinzenta que vestia por baixo do robe azul turquesa e afundou um beijo áspero e exigente nos lábios do outro homem que ofegou surpreso permitindo-se ser conduzido para a parede mais próxima onde recebeu a presença movimentada de uma coxa musculosa e experiente entre suas pernas, excitando-o.

Enquanto perdia-se nos toques firmes, beijos quentes e esfregar da coxa do marido em sua virilha, Sherlock se agarrava com força ao tecido do uniforme que revestia os braços do médico e permitia-se lembrar de algumas vezes em que deixou sua mente, em momentos raros de pura ociosidade, divagar e apreciar a visão mental simulada do companheiro em sua farda do tempo de serviço militar. Ele tinha que admitir para si, essa visão lhe era estimulante. Então ter agora John enfiado em sua antiga farda, amassando-o contra a parede era sem dúvida uma espécie de fantasia tomando formas bem concretas, extraindo do seu corpo e mente mais satisfação do que ele deduziu ser possível.

Antes que ele finalizasse sua apreciação da fantasia nunca manifestada em voz alta, John o puxou da parede pelas abas do seu robe e o levou para o sofá de três lugares e lá, o atirou contra as almofadas, prendendo imediatamente seu corpo com o peso do próprio corpo, atacando seu pescoço, maxilar e clavícula, aplicando-lhe fervorosos beijos abertos, pequenas mordidas e chupões fazendo Sherlock sentir como se parafina líquida deslizasse por sua pele. A noite estava esquentando.

As mãos fortes do médico ergueram a barra da camisa de Sherlock desnudando seu peito que recebeu a mesma atenção que seu pescoço recebera instantes antes. Suspirando de profunda satisfação, o detetive concentrou-se na sensação morna da língua molhada do marido provando-lhe a pele da barriga, rodopiando em volta do seu umbigo, salpicando beijos enquanto subia aos poucos para acessar seus mamilos, sugando-os com cuidado e lentidão tão torturante que Sherlock duvidou que pudesse prender seu orgasmo por mais alguns instantes.

Como se percebesse a grande proximidade do orgasmo do moreno, John interrompeu a sucção que empregava nos mamilos do companheiro e deu suaves mordidas em volta do peito do homem, puxando-o um pouco para trás da borda orgástica onde estava prestes a perder-se.

John ergueu-se um pouco, pairando acima do detetive possibilitando ao homem equilibrar os efeitos da intensa estimulação. Enquanto dava a Sherlock esse tempo, ele bebia com prazer a visão do corpo longo afundado nas almofadas do sofá, arfando com lábios corados e úmidos, olhando-o com olhos enevoados de excitação. O médico compreendeu de imediato que teria que empregar uma concentração e disciplina redobrada para cumprir com a sua promessa para aquela noite.

Antes que o marido se recuperasse por completo do pico de excitação pré-orgasmo, John puxou a calça do companheiro até a altura do joelho, trazendo a peça íntima junto, liberando-lhe o pênis túrgido que contraiu animado com a liberdade súbita. O médico apreciou por alguns segundos a visão do membro excitado antes de voltar a beijar o homem que o olhava com expectativa.

Os dois ondularam no sofá, gemendo entre respirações ásperas, agarrando um ao outro com ansiedade e devoção. A conhecida e bem-vinda sensação de rocha líquida, começava a se formar no baixo ventre do detetive, fazendo-o balbuciar incoerências enquanto apertava os bíceps do médico que espremia os quadris de encontro a virilha do moreno. Quando o corpo quente de Sherlock deu a primeira arqueada pronto para aliviar a pressão que endurecia seus testículos, John parou os movimentos sobre ele e apertou-lhe a base do pênis impedindo-o de ejacular.

– John... – Sherlock resmungou em queixa.

– Estamos só começando, amor. – John informou ofegante beijando-lhe carinhosamente o canto da boca enquanto afagava gentilmente os cabelos revoltos do homem. – Venha, hora de experimentar a rigidez da nossa mesa de trabalho.

Dito isto, John puxou Sherlock do sofá e o conduziu para a mesa de madeira surrada que ficava entre as duas grandes janelas da sala. Colando-se às costas do detetive, o médico o inclinou sobre a superfície do móvel enquanto distribuía-lhe vários beijos na região da sua nuca, relaxando-o enquanto catava num dos muitos bolsos do seu uniforme, uma garrafa de lubrificante.

Sherlock acomodou-se o mais confortavelmente que pôde no tampo de madeira e chutou para longe das longas pernas as calça e cueca que ainda estavam penduradas em seus tornozelos e permitiu-se ser afagado e estimulado pelas mãos do marido. Segundos depois de ser conduzido à mesa da sala, o detetive sentiu a ponta úmida do pênis do companheiro pressionar o espaço entre suas nádegas.

Em um movimento firme e decidido, John empurrou o membro generosamente lubrificado para dentro do detetive que grunhiu mordendo a manga do robe na altura do braço enquanto sentia o reto ser dilatado com força mediana para dar passagem ao falo que buscava chegar cada vez mais fundo nele.

As mãos do médico que firmaram-se na cintura do detetive, tremiam com o desejo reprimido das suas ancas de empreender fortes e céleres movimentos de penetração entre as nádegas do esposo, mas ele sabia que dessa forma ele chegaria ao ápice em menos de três segundos e possivelmente machucaria seu parceiro. Nem uma nem outra coisa ela apreciada nesse momento. Então, com cuidado e o controle necessário, John deslizou seu pênis para fora do lugar quente e apertado que o estava deixando quase liquefeito de prazer, e depois voltou a penetrar lentamente concentrando-se na deliciosa sensação de ir e vir dentro de Sherlock que suspirava e gemia baixinho sobre a mesa.

– Capitão... Watson... – Sherlock grunhiu entre uma penetração e outra. – é imperioso que marche... mais rápido.

– Como quiser! – John aquiesceu enfiando com mais vontade dentro do outro homem.

Gemendo desamparado de bruços sobre a mesa, preso novamente na onda de fervura que rasgava suas veias se acumulando em seu baixo ventre, Sherlock deslizou a mão direita para masturbar o próprio pênis e se afogar naquela tormenta escaldante que comprimia seu corpo.

– Ainda não é o momento, Sher... – John repreendeu o marido segurando-lhe a mão para que não iniciasse o toque tão desejado no próprio membro duro e avermelhado de excitação acumulada.

Antes que Sherlock pudesse reclamar, John removeu-se de dentro dele e o puxou para a poltrona vermelha perto da lareira onde as chamas ainda crepitavam convidativas. John sentou-se em sua poltrona mantendo a braguilha do uniforme aberta expondo seu pênis excitado e puxou o detetive para seu colo dedicando-se a remover o robe e a camisa de algodão que ainda vestiam o corpo do homem.

Completamente nu no colo do médico, Sherlock foi alvo das mãos e boca do companheiro que empregou lentidão, firmeza e afabilidade em toques, beijos e lambidas distribuídas pelo seu rosto, pescoço, braços, ombros, peito e barriga, intoxicando-o de um prazer calmo e confortável que o fazia totalmente submisso ao homem conduzindo-o a um amplo paraíso de sensações prazerosas.

Depois de alguns minutos de afagos e carinhos, o detetive sentiu-se ser levemente erguido sobre o colo do médico e em seguida penetrado profundamente até a ponta do pênis invasor pressionar sua próstata, arrancando-lhe um profundo e necessitado gemido de satisfação. John o abraçou trazendo-o para si, massageando-lhe os cabelos finos da nuca enquanto dava início às sucessivas penetrações.

Enquanto John movia-se em Sherlock, deliciando-se com a sensação receptiva do reto apertado e quente do marido que gemia de forma doce e desinibida com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, o loiro permitiu-se agradecer ao universo por fazer suas histórias se cruzar, por unir um detetive antissocial e um médico com estresse pós-traumático, mudando o significado da vida de um e dando significado à vida de outro.

Há um ano a relação de ambos ganhou contornos físicos, e há um ano John sentia-se completamente realizado. Não importa quanto tempo eles já têm ou terão um ao lado do outro, cada minuto valeu e valerá muito à pena e John não cansa de sentir-se o homem mais feliz do mundo todos os dias em que pode acordar e constatar Sherlock ao seu lado.

Pensando no quanto o marido era parte essencial da sua felicidade, John parou de penetrá-lo e desencaixou-o do encosto do seu ombro para um beijo profundo e molhado, penetrando-lhe a boca com a língua, sugando-lhe o lábio inferior ao finalizar o encontro, ganhando um gemido lânguido por parte do detetive submisso em seu colo.

– Vamos transar na cozinha agora? – Sherlock indagou corado, olhando-o curioso quanto ao motivo da súbita parada do que estavam fazendo.

– Não. – John respondeu afagando os lábios carnudos do marido com a ponta dos dedos apreciando o desenho lascivo. – quero fazer amor com você na nossa cama, agora.

Antes de se moverem da poltrona, os dois trocaram um último beijo cheio de promessas e então seguiram de mãos dadas para o quarto do casal.

Sherlock subiu na cama e engatinhou para o meio, apoiando a cabeça confortavelmente nos travesseiros postos na cabeceira e ficou ali esperando John subir para continuarem o experimento do "manter-se na borda pelo máximo de tempo possível".

Contrariando a previsão de Sherlock, John não subiu imediatamente na cama, antes, o médico achou justo colocar-se em igualdade com o parceiro, então começou a despir a farda militar que mantivera até aquele momento.

Não era intencional, mas o despir que John promoveu diante de Sherlock era essencialmente erótico e deixou o detetive muito satisfeito com a visão de cada uma das peças constituintes da farda ser tirada do corpo excita do marido parado diante da cama.

Completamente nu, John foi de encontro ao corpo quente de Sherlock no colchão, suspirando enlevado pela deliciosa sensação de pele contra pele enquanto devorava lentamente os lábios do moreno aplicando-lhe profundos beijos de língua entre gemidos e suspiros.

O pênis de ambos encontraram-se com o juntar e esfregar de corpos e contraíram satisfeitos com a fricção que os conduziu à uma lenta e entorpecedora ondulação de quadris.

Balbuciando seu prazer crescente, Sherlock espalmou ambas as mãos nas nádegas do marido, apertando e segurando-o ali com firmeza para que ele não recuasse. Mas John parou de se esfregar de encontro a ele.

– Isso... É trapaça, Sherlock... – John grunhiu em tom de reprimenda.

– Não, isso é nos dar aquilo que ambos queremos. – Sherlock retrucou rolando subitamente os dois na cama, ficando sobre o marido preso sob o seu peso e determinação.

Num gesto rápido, Sherlock montou o médico fazendo o pênis do parceiro deslizar dentro de si de uma vez só até tocar sua próstata lhe causando uma conflitante sensação de dor e prazer.

– Sherlock! – John ofegou revirando os olhos, sentindo o pênis ser introduzido com força no reto do detetive.

Depois de aguardar alguns segundos para o corpo processar e se adaptar a rápida invasão autoimposta, Sherlock começou a cavalgar sobre o corpo do marido, buscando ângulos mais prazerosos e que lhe proporcionasse mais contato com sua zona de prazer anal. John incentivava os movimentos do parceiro, massageando suas coxas e ondulando o quadril indo de encontro ao sobe e desce do homem sobre ele.

Sherlock era uma bela visão movendo-se e gemendo em cima do médico. John sempre se encantava com a dualidade da imagem diante dele enquanto faziam sexo. Sherlock perdido em prazer parecia um anjo doce e inocente observando o mundo de cima de uma nuvem de transcendência incompreensível para os mortais, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia tão erótico e lascivo que dificultava qualquer comparação à altura de tamanha sensualidade estimulante.

John engajou-se em penetrar Sherlock com mais força depois que o homem passou a gemer o nome dele perdido na maré de rocha líquida que estava sufocando seu corpo exigindo libertação.

O corpo ruborizado e trêmulo de necessidade foi jogado para o alto repetidas vezes com o vigor de um homem pronto para levar o parceiro ao sétimo céu, e John conseguiu.

Sherlock convulsionou sobre ele, contraindo-se inteiro como se estivesse prestes a abandonar o próprio corpo e então liberou um longo e profundo gemido ejaculando sobre o abdômen do loiro.

Oscilando de exaustão, o detetive foi recolhido pelos braços fortes do médico que sentara na cama com o homem em seu colo. John ainda estava excitado e enterrado até a base dentro do parceiro. Seu membro pulsava de necessidade. Era hora de finalizar o jogo.

Com cuidado e carinho, John deitou Sherlock na cama, mantendo-se entre suas pernas e então deu início a lentas penetrações em busca da sua própria libertação orgástica. Enquanto seu orgasmo se construía a cada estocada, ele se permitia mais uma vez agradecer a qualquer força superior no universo que o havia presenteado com o amor desse homem que confiava e se entregava tão incondicionalmente a ele. E pensando na grande sorte que ele teve na vida, John gozou dentro de Sherlock e depois tombou ao seu lado, arfando satisfeito.

– Uma hora e três minutos... – o detetive murmurou ao ser abraçado por um John muito feliz.

– O quê? – John indagou meio grogue dos efeitos pós-orgasmo.

– Nosso tempo no limite. – Sherlock informou.

– Como você sabe?

– Tem um relógio na parede da sala. Eu o olhei antes de ser atirado contra a parede e tem um relógio despertador na mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado, que eu olhei agora antes de falar. O resto foi apenas uma simples conta matemática de subtração para chegar ao nosso tempo total de interação sexual nesta noite. – Sherlock explicou.

– Ah... entendo. Então temos um novo recorde. – John brincou limpando-os com papel toalha extraído de uma das gavetas da mesinha ao lado, para depois puxar os cobertores sobre eles e acomodar o marido sobre seu peito para melhor poder afagar seu cabelos negros.

– De fato, da última vez que tentamos coisa do tipo você durou quarenta e sete minutos no limite. E eu fui levado a vários orgasmos seguidos enquanto isso. – Sherlock recordou.

– Você gostou. – John provocou beijando o topo da cabeça do marido.

– Eu te amo, John. – Sherlock declarou em tom sincero enrodilhando-se no corpo do outro.

– Eu também amo você, Sherlock. Muito mesmo. – o médico respondeu apertando-o em seus braços.

Os dois homens adormeceram em uma confortável bolha de amor cuja força e estabilidade mantinha o frio britânico bem longe daquela cama. Um era o lar e a fortaleza do outro e suas existências eram uma promessa diariamente reiterada de afeição cúmplice que certamente seria capaz de acompanhá-los além da vida.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

Bem, chegamos ao final desta fanfic cujo primeiro capítulo publiquei no dia 25 de dezembro de 2017 como presente de natal para o pessoal que se manteve frequente nas áreas de comentários mesmo depois do fim das fanfics anteriores, reiterando seu apreço pelo meu estilo e pedindo carinhosamente por mais temporadas. Essa campanha mantida por algumas leitoras e leitores aqui no SS foi crucial para que eu decidisse escrever a quarta temporada, por isso agradeço o apoio e incentivo dessas pessoas muito queridas.

Hoje estou publiquei o capítulo final como um presente de páscoa, espero que a leitura seja satisfatória e possa estimular muitos compartilhamentos de impressões de leitura na área de comentários que eu tanto amo e que me são tão importantes.

De já quero agradecer ao pessoal que estabeleceu contato através dos comentários, interagindo e compartilhando suas preciosas impressões de leitura ao longo desta fic, a todos o meu sincero agradecimento, vocês me fizeram muito feliz ;-)

Aguardo ansiosa os comentários de todos vocês que acompanharam essa fanfic até aqui, convido os leitores tímidos e silenciosos a aproveitar esse momento para compartilhar suas impressões e fazer parte desta grande confraternização de despedida de "O Cadete Turco".

Feliz páscoa!


End file.
